Dormindo com o inimigo
by Nine Potter
Summary: Tiago Potter era lindo, rico e atraente e viu a oportunidade perfeita de se vingar da mulher q ele jugava ter acabado com a vida de de alguém q ele amava, mais será q ele poderia resistir aos encantos de Lilian Evans! Leiam e confiram...FICC TERMINADA
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tiago Potter era um lindíssimo multimilionário grego

para o que as mulheres eram só

um entretenimento.

Lílian Evans estava desesperada... sem lar e

sem trabalho e os rumores afirmavam que ela tinha destruído com o coração e a vida de alguém que ele amava muito.

Tiago queria que pagasse por isso e tinha encontrado

a maneira de vingar-se. Por sua vez,

quando Lilian se inteirou de qual era a intenção de de Tiago,

já lhe tinha entregado seu amor e sua

virgindade.

Ele lhe tinha complicado ainda mais a vida...

**N/A: É eu sei parece absurdo q eu comece uma outra ficc se eu ainda não to na metade da minha ficc dos "marotos uma história", mais eu não pretendo demorar com nenhuma delas, e mesmo q ñ seja meu forte universo alternativo, mais vou me esforçar, agora eu tenho uma ficc universo alternativo e outra do universo mágico, to achando um Maximo isso.**

**Bem vamos ao que interessa, essa ficc é baseado no livro de Lynne Graham, eu já havia lido algumas ficcs baseadas em livros dela e adorei então eu resolvi ler os originais e simplesmente amei todos, bom na verdade eu ñ li todos pq ainda tem duas ficcs baseadas neles eu ñ quero estragar o clima de sabem o q vem aseguir, então estou fazendo um grande esforço para não lê-los, mais a verdade embora eu tenha gostado gostada muito da história eu não gostei muito do jeito que foi escrito, então provavelmente aqueles que leram os livros dela vai ver muita diferença, vou usar palavras mais moderna, tentando evitar aqueles "tu és" e "vois fala". Então provavelmente eu va mudar boa parte do texto, se não ele todo.**

**Sabe a minha mãe vive dizendo q eu tenho a mentalidade de uma criança então q tal vcs me darem de presente de dia das crianças algumas reviews se não for por isso pode ser de aniversário, faço mais um ano de vida dia 25 de outubro.**

**Quero reviews de presente. **

**E não deixem de ler "marotos uma história" foi mal não resisti a propaganda**

**Há e só mais uma coisinha eu gosto muito mais da tradução para o português por isso vai ser Tiago e não james, espero que não se importe. **

**Mil beijos**


	2. Capitulo I

Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

**N/A: ops tem uma coisa q eu esqueci de avisar no prólogo, essa ficc contem algum conteúdo adulto, portanto quem não gosta ou os pais não permitem não continue, porém aqueles que não se importam sigam a diante. Bjs**

Quando Tiago potter se aproximou de Ingrid Morgan para dar-lhe o pesa-me pela perda

de seu único filho, a mulher se apoiou em seu peito e começou a chorar como se lhe tivessem

arrancado o coração.

Os demais presentes naquela casa de Brighton olharam com curiosidade. Aquele homem alto,

forte, bronzeado e de aspecto autoritário se parecia muito com... Não, não podia ser. Como ia estar

ali? Como ia ir o magnata grego da eletrônica ao funeral dê Connor? Alguém se deu conta de que

tinha uma limusine na rua e dois guarda-costas esperando na calçada. Então, começaram os

cochichos.

Com os olhos vidrados, Tiago esperou que Ingrid se repusesse um pouco.

- Podemos falar em particular?

-Continua empenhado em não manchar meu nome? - disse Ingrid levantando a cara. Tiago

ficou impressionado do sofrimento que viu refletido em seus traços, antes tão bonitos. Se deu conta

de que o amor que sentia Ingrid por seu filho ultrapassava ao que tinha sentido por seu pai,

também falecido.

- Connor se foi a um lugar onde meu passado já não pode envergonha-lo...-Ingrid o acompanhou a um elegante escritório e serviu dois copos. Sempre tinha sido delgada, mas agora estava magra demais, aparentava mais idade que os cinqüenta anos que tinha.

Tinha sido a amante de seu pai durante bastante tempo e muitos das poucas recordações felizes

que Tiago tinha de sua infância devia a ela e a Connor, que era cinco anos mais novo que ele.

Sempre o tinha tratado como o irmão pequeno que nunca teve. Converteu-se num estupendo

jogador de pólo que as mulheres, e também os homens, adoravam. Fazia um ano que Tiago não o

via.

- O mataram... - disse Ingrid.

Tiago não disse nada. Tinha ouvido que o acidente de carro que tinha sofrido seu irmão não

tinha sido um acidente, senão um suicídio, e sabia que não tinha maneira mais dolorosa de

perder um ente ser querido. Sabia que Ingrid precisava falar e que a escutar era o melhor do que

podia fazer por ela naqueles momentos.

- Eu de cara não gostava dela, Lílian Evans... Quando a conheci jamais gostei dela! - exclamou Ingrid com

amargura. –Me dei conta de que Connor estava apaixonado por ela quando deixou de me contar tudo.

Aquilo me doeu, mas tinha vinte e quatro anos, então não disse nada.

- Lílian Evans? - repetiu Tiago.

- Uma menina rica e mimada que desfruta do fato de poder enlouquecer os homens! Em só três meses,

Connor se apaixonou perdidamente por ela. Depois, sem prévio aviso nem justificativa, ela se cansou

dele. Deixou-o numa festa faz duas semanas... apresentou-se com outro... riu de Connor... Seus

amigos me contaram tudo!

Ingrid fez uma pausa para engolir a saliva com dificuldade.

- Connor lhe suplicou, mas ela nem ao menos atendia o telefone. O pobre não tinha feito nada. Não

pôde suportá-lo - soluçou Ingrid. - Não podia dormir, assim foi dar uma volta de carro no meio da

noite e se despedaçou contra uma parede!

Tiago a abraçou enquanto pensava com desgosto no que lhe acabava de contar. Supôs que

uma mulherzinha assim não lhe teria custado nada manipular Connor como se fosse de manteiga.

- Sei que vai me odiar pelo que vou te dizer

- Não digas tolices.

- Connor era teu irmão.

Tiago suspirou e olhou Ingrid nos olhos.

- Não... é possível - disse. Não queria que fosse verdade, já não se podia fazer nada.

Ingrid não podia parar de chorar e de justificar-se. Tiago a olhou como se não a tivesse visto

nunca. Disse tinha contado a Andros, seu pai, porque sabia que era um homem que detestava ver o nome de sua família misturado com escândalos.

- Se Andros o tivesse descoberto, teria me obrigado a abortar. Deixei-o e fui embora. Voltei aos

dezoito meses e lhe disse que tinha tido outra relação que não tinha ido bem. - Supliquei... até

que me aceitou de novo.

- Por que não me o disseste antes? - lhe gritou Tiago. Em matéria de segundos, a morte de

Connor tinha passado de ser algo muito triste a apertar-lhe, literalmente, o estômago. Sabia a

resposta a sua pergunta. Sabia que Ingrid não tinha dito nada por medo, porquê queria tanto seu pai como nunca ele havia querido ela e não queria perde-lo.

- Estou te contando porque quero que faça com que Lílian Evans se arrependa de ter nascido... -

confessou Ingrid com ódio. – É um dos homens mais ricos do planeta. Não me importa como o

faça isso.Tenho certeza que você tem contatos que de alguma forma pode fazer com que a castigue pelo que fez a Connor.

- Não - murmurou Tiago, um homem de um metro noventa e cinco, de olhos âmbar escuro. -

Sou um Potter e tenho honra.

Minutos depois, Tiago saiu da casa de Ingrid sem se importe com os curiosos que o

olhavam. Na limusine, serviu-se um whisky duplo. Estava pálido. Não duvidava de que Ingrid lhe

tinha contado a verdade. Connor... seu irmão pequeno, ao que só tinha visto algumas vezes em

alguma partida de pólo nos últimos anos. Pensou que poderia te-lo protegido de alguma

maneira. – Poderia te-lo ensinado como manejar a esse tipo de mulheres. Talvez

se teria inteirado Lílian Evans de que, pese a sua fama e a seus amigos ricos, Connor não

tinha fortuna e vivia do que ganhava no pólo? Talvez a adoração de perito mulherengo a tinha

aborreci- do? Seria uma mulher que colecionava homens como troféus?

Sentiu uma imensa pena por Ingrid, que, apesar de ter passado muitos anos na Grécia, não se

tinha inteirado de que um homem não fala de questões de honra com uma mulher.

Maurice Evans olhou pela vitrine da biblioteca e se virou para sua filha com fúria.

- O que você fez não tem desculpa. Lílian estava pálida como um giz e seu cabelo acobreado

brilhava como se estivesse em chamas.

- Não te pedi – murmurou. - Já te disse que... todo mundo comete erros... e eu cometi um erro

saindo com Connor.

- Há umas normas de comportamento e as você rompeu todas – continuou seu pai com dureza. -

Me da vergonha.

- Eu sinto muito - contestou ela, doída. – Sinto muito... muito.

- Um pouco tarde, não? O que não posso te perdoar é a vergonha pública que estás fazendo

passar a tua madrasta. Ontem à noite, Felicity e eu tínhamos que ter jantado com os Jurgen,

mas cancelaram o jantar com uma desculpa qualquer. Todo mundo diz que tua crueldade

acabou literalmente com o jovem Morgan e a nós nos começam a tratar como se fossemos qualquer...

- Papai...

- Hannah Jurgen queria muito bem a Connor, como muitas outras pessoas. Felicity se levou um

desgosto de morte quando cancelaram o jantar. Desde que os detalhes tinham começado a

filtrar-se na imprensa, Felicity não dormia!

Pálida como o leite, Lílian desviou o olhar com um grande nó na garganta. Poderia lhe

dizer que sua jovem e bela mulher, o centro de seu universo, não dormia porque temia que a

descobrissem; mas, que direito tinha de jogar a ser Deus com o casamento de seu pai? Que

direito tinha de falar e de destruir aquele casamento e a segurança do filho que ia nascer?

- Acha que uma mulher grávida pode viver assim, vendo como suas amizades lhe dão as

costas porque você tenha méritos próprios se tornado uma mulher vulgar?

- Só deixei a Connor. Não fiz nada de mais - contestou Lilian tremendo. Não estava

acostumada que seu pai lhe falasse com tanta frieza. Estava tão doída, que não

encontrava as palavras para defender - se.

- Não sou culpada de sua morte - jurou ferventemente. - Tinha problemas que não tinham nada

que ver comigo!

- Esta manhã, Felicity foi ao sítio para descansar - disse seu pai como se estivesse ditando uma

condenação. - Quero que volte a meu lado, onde deve estar, devo cuidá-la. Por isso tomei uma

decisão que de fato, teria que ter tomado faz tempo: vou deixar de pagar teus gastos e quero que te

vá embora daqui.

Lílian não pôde abrir a boca da comoção. Seu pai acabou de lhe jogar aos lobos por culpa de sua madrasta.

Olhou com incredulidade ao pai a quem tinha adorado desde a infância, ao pai a quem tinha

tentado proteger e evitar dor e humilhação, apesar de que sua própria vida se desintegrava.

Maurice sempre tinha sido um pai dedicado.

Sua mãe tinha morrido quando ela tinha cinco anos e nos quinze anos seguintes, até que se tinha

voltado a casar, tinha-se formado um vínculo muito especial entre pai e filha. No entanto,

desde que conheceu a Felicity, aquele vínculo vinha se rompendo. Felicity tinha se

encarregado de ser o mais importante tanto na vida de seu marido como em sua casa.

- Não o faço como um castigo, mas é óbvio que te mimei até limites insuspeitos e o único que

consegui é que não te importem nada os sentimentos dos demais...

- Isso não é verdade... - se defendeu Lílian, destroçada.

- Me temo que sim. Creio que é o melhor que posso fazer por você é obrigar-te a enfrentares sozinha o mundo real. Acabou-se não vai mais aos bailes de última moda e burlar-te das coisas

que realmente importam...

- Mas...

- Depois da morte de Connor, quem vai convidar-te a festas onde se fala de generosidade para

com os demais? - Tua presença num acontecimento de caridade faria com que as pessoas tivesse

náuseas!

Nesse momento, soou o telefone e seu pai lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça, dando por finalizada

sua conversa. Lílian queria morrer. Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu a seu apartamento, que

estava por trás da casa principal, nos antigos estábulos.

Esteve um momento sem poder reagir pelo impacto. Fazia dez dias que estava recebendo contínuas criticas e já não lhe ficavam lágrimas. Quinze dias antes tinha reservado uma semana de férias

com Connor em Bali. Não tinha podido nem dizer não, nem cancelá-las, com o seguintes

gastos. Nunca tinha tido que se preocupar com dinheiro, mas agora, de repente, sim.

E daí importava aquilo quando o homem pelo qual estava apaixonada tinha se envolvido com sua

madrasta? A doce e efusiva Felicity, tão lacrimogênea que chorava. Connor tinha se apaixonado

por ela até a medula, parecia o amor de sua vida e ela o tinha recusado, o que tinha feito que se

suicidasse.

- Não queria que sucedesse... - Não o pude evitar! - lhe tinha dito Connor sem importar-lhe

muito a dor que lhe estava infligindo com sua traição.

Aquele homem, que era seu melhor amigo, inclusive seu futuro marido... E não tinha feito mais

que a utilizar desde o princípio para esconder sua relação com Felicity. Lílian sentiu um tremor

dos pés a cabeça e se tampou a boca. Seus grandes olhos verdes olharam no espelho. Era

demasiado alta e delgada. Desde depois, não tinha as femininas curvas de Felicity, assim que

não era de estranhar que Connor tivesse preferido à ela.

E Connor? Sentindo náusea. Que preço tinha pago por ter uma relação com uma mulher casada!

Connor... tinha morrido. Como podia odiá-lo? No meio de toda a dor, alegrava-se de não ter

feito o ridículo ao ter-lhe oferecido seu corpo em Bali. Teria saído correndo!

A senhora Baines apareceu na porta.

-Temo que teu pai me pediu que faça tua bagagem.

- Oh... - disse Lílian vendo como sua rosto coberto de lágrimas ficava mais pálida ainda. Tentou

recompor-se para que a mulher não se preocupasse. - Não precisa, já sou maior de idade, eu as

arrumarei.

- Jogar-te de casa não está certo - contestou a senhora Baines com força. Lílian se surpreendeu já

que, ainda que estivesse muitos anos com eles, aquela mulher nunca se metia em seus assuntos.

- Só é um mal-entendido familiar - disse Lílian encolhendo os ombros, agradecida por

aquela mostra de afeto, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhada. – Vou tomar um banho.

Uma vez no banheiro, surpreendida pela conversa com a senhora Baines, Resolveu ligar para Jen, a única amiga que lhe restava.

- Jen, eu posso ir a tua casa um par de dias? Meu pai me jogou de casa.

- Está brincando?

- Não, estou falando serio. De fato, a governanta está fazendo minhas malas.

- Com toda as roupas que tens, a pobre mulher vai para longe. - Riu Jen. - Sim, pode vir

para cá. Assim saímos esta noite e você pode esfriar a cabeça.

Não estou para muitas festas.

- Tem que sair, mostre que não esta nem ai para o que dizem. Tem que sair à rua, defrontar aos fotógrafos e dizer-lhes: «sim, sou eu, e daí?» - exclamou sua amiga. - Deixou Connor, sim, mas só saiu com ele uns meses. Que culpa você tem de que se embebedasse e se despedaçasse? - adicionou sem uma pitada de tato.

Lílian se deu conta de que ficar na casa de Jen implicava um preço, mas o que podia fazer? Não

tinha dinheiro para ir a um hotel e o resto de seus amigos tinham deixado de chamá-la. Talvez

Jen, que sempre estava de bom humor, alegrasse-a um pouco. Talvez, sair uma noite a fizesse

esquecer o desespero que sentia.

- Trabalhar? - disse Jen como se a palavra lhe desse alergia. –você ? Em que? Fique em minha

casa até que teu pai se acalme. Assim como a mim te educaram para ser objetos decorativos

inúteis e converter-nos em esposas, assim não é culpa nossa.

- Pretendo ganhar-me a vida por meus próprios meios, - contestou Lílian com firmeza. - Quero

demonstrar a meu pai que não sou uma mimada...

- Claro que é. Não trabalhaste nunca em tua vida! Se começa a trabalhar, de onde vai tirar

tempo para ir à cabeleireira e à manicura, para ficar e comer com as amigas ou para escapar-te

uma semana a alguma praia tropical? Seria horrível.

A verdade é que soava fatal, mas, também não era verdadeiro que nunca tivesse trabalhado. Tinha

feito montões de trabalhos voluntários sem remuneração, sempre para organismos de caridade, e

tinha demonstrado que lhe dava de maravilha que os ricos afrouxassem o bolso. Outra coisa era

trabalhar para outros com um horário fixo e um misero salário. Isso nunca tinha feito, mas

podia tentá-lo... Quatro horas depois, não se sentia tão segura de si mesma. Estavam num bar de

moda, a só duas mesas de seus antigos amigos, que a olhavam como se a quisessem matar.

Tinha colocado um conjunto que não tinha que ter comprado e Jen se tinha aborrecido um pouco

quando lhe tinha dito que não queria beber álcool, senão suco de laranja. Assim que, por não

ofender a sua única amiga, ali estava bebendo vodka.

- Se uma amiga me diz que não quer beber, dá-me a impressão de que está tratando me como se

fosse superior - lhe disse Jen tomando uma Tequila Sunrise num abrir e fechar de olhos.

Jen foi falar com alguém e Lílian se dirigiu ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e se arrependeu de ter

deixado que sua amiga a convencesse para pôr aquele top branco e aquela saia tão curta.

Ainda que costumava comprar-se conjuntos atrevidos, depois mal os punha. Enquanto se

perguntava por que seria aquilo, ouviu a um grupo de garotas falando.

- Não me posso crer que Lílian tenha tido a pouca vergonha de vir aqui esta noite!

- Isso demonstra o quanto é má e cruel...

- Tom está advertindo a Jen que, se continua saindo com ela, corre o risco de ficar sem amigos.

- Como pôde tratar a Connor assim? Como divertido e bom que era...

Lílian se pôs vermelha como um tomate e sentiu um enorme desejo de chorar. Voltou à mesa e

bebeu um trago de um copo. Aquelas garotas tinham sido amigas suas. Já não eram mais. De

repente, todos a odiavam, quando fazia poucas semanas tinha tantos convites para sair que não

dava abundância. A única coisa que queria era ir para casa. O problema era que não podia ir-se para

sua casa e que Jen ia se aborrecer se lhe dissesse que não queria sair mais.

Sim, Connor parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Assim o tinha acreditado ela até que um dia tinha ido ao

sítio que tinham e o tinha encontrado dormindo com Felicity. Ao recordá-lo, lhe gelou o sangue

nas veias.

Tinha pensado convidar alguns amigos para passar o fim de semana. Como fazia tempo

que não iam, chegou a casa para ver como estava. Ao chegar, não viu o carro de sua madrasta.

Estava feliz, em sua nuvem, imaginando a surpresa que ia levar Connor quando lhe dissesse

que ia celebrar seu aniversário em Bali.

Estava nas escadas quando ouviu uns ruídos. - Eram uns gemidos. Tinha sentido medo. Em sua

ignorância, não suspeitou que o que estava ouvindo era um homem e uma mulher fazendo

amor. Supôs que era o vento e continuou subindo. Desde o corredor, viu com todo luxo de detalhes

a sua madrasta desfrutando com seu noivo numa cama. Felicity estava extasiada e Connor não

parava de ofegar, de dizer-lhe quanto a queria e que não poderia agüentar outra semana sem vê-la.

Lílian tinha ficado no lugar. Felicity a viu e se pôs a chorar.

Bem, sua madrasta ganhava a vida chorando. Chorava por tudo, inclusive chorava se o jantar

não estava perfeito.

Assim que não lhe custou muito pôr-se a chorar. Lílian chorou e gritou, muito, antes

de manda-los embora da casa. Depois, queimou os lençóis no jardim.

Nesse momento, no meio de suas recordações, chegou Jen e lhe disse que fossem dançar.

Tiago estava na parte de cima com o dono do local.

- Aquela que esta dançando ali embaixo... – disse o dono do local

Tiago sentiu um terrível asco. O fato de que aquela mulher estivesse em uma festa quarenta e

oito horas depois do enterro de Connor era um claro indício de como era.

- É muito alta, ainda que não muito bonita. - Não é meu tipo - adicionou o homem.

Ainda que precisava um rosto para aquele nome, Tiago não ia atuar ali. Não era seu estilo.

Ele devolvia os golpes de forma sutil.

Fixou-se numa mulher muito alta que estava dançando. Tinha o cabelo da cor do fogo

e lhe caía sobre os ombros. Observou-a jogar a cabeça para atrás e sentiu que lhe

Tencionava todos os músculos do corpo. - Tinha uma beleza rara e original, os olhos

grandes e uma boca de sonho. Para não falar de seu corpo, que ficava bastante descoberto

com o modelito que levava.

Tiago a olhou com desejo e pensou aquela noite não dormiria só.

- É essa... a loira...

Tiago olhou na direção que lhe assinalava o homem e viu a uma loira baixinha com um

Seios fartos. Assim que essa era a bruxa pela que Connor tinha perdido a cabeça. Não o

impressionou o mínimo.

Viu que as duas mulheres falavam entre si e não lhe agradou, mas pensou melhor e lhe

encantou. Ao chegar à mesa, Jen se voltou para Lílian.

- Tenho estado pensando que... bom, que não sei se é muito boa idéia que fique em minha casa...

- Te disseram algo? - perguntou Lílian, doída.

- Olha, sinto muito o que está passando contigo, mas tenho que pensar em mim e não quero...

- Que te tratem como a mim? - lhe gritou Lílian. Jen assentiu.

- Será melhor que vá para um hotel e não deixe te verem muito. Passa para recolher tuas coisas

amanhã. Já verás como dentro de uma semana as pessoa já falarão de outra coisa- disse Jen

levantando-se e indo-se à mesa onde estavam todos os demais.

Durante uns segundos, Lílian temeu ir-se abaixo e pôr-se a chorar a diante de todos. Preferiu voltar

à pista do baile, onde, ao menos, não a viam.

Deixou-se levar pela música e se pôs a dançar. Seus olhos foram repousar sobre o homem que

estava na galeria. Era alto, de cabelo escuro e tremendamente atraente.

Estava em seu grupo porque todas as mulheres o estavam olhando e devia de sentir como um

menino numa brincadeira. Lílian se deu conta de que a estava olhando. Olhou-lhe as pernas, e

seguiu subindo até o peito. Ao chegar ali e ver que estava plana e que tinha a cara coberta de

sardas, desviou o olhar.

«A história de minha vida», pensou Lílian.

Sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar e desejou que aquele homem se fosse até ela e a tirasse

dali.

Envergonhada de si mesma por ser tão débil, dirigiu-se ao bar.

De repente, sentiu uma mão sobre a sua.

- Convido eu... - lhe disse uma voz ao ouvido.

Lílian girou surpresa e se surpreendeu ainda mais ao comprovar de que era o homem da

galeria. Era mais alto do que parecia e tinha uns maravilhosos olhos. Era muito homem, demasiado

homem.

Alucinada, viu-o chasquear os dedos em direção a alguém.

- Tenho sardas... - murmurou Lílian por se não se tinha dado conta.

- Me encantaria contá-las - sorriu ele. Lílian sentiu que aquele sorriso entrava em seu maltratado coração e lhe devolvia a vida.

- Te agradam as sardas?

- Amanhã te digo - contestou Tiago.

**N/a: E ai pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, mais me digam a verdade com uma amiga com essa tal de Jen quem precisa de inimigos ñ é verdade...hehehehe... só para esclarecer umas coisas, caso ñ tenham percebido ele confundiu a loira com a ruiva, logo ele ñ sabe q ela é Lílian Evans. Vamos as reviews, eu pretendo responder todas nos capitulo ñ individualmente nos e-mails.**

**Thaty: obrigado por ler, comentar e favoritar a ficc, eu tb adoro os livros dela. Continue lendo e comentando. Bjs.**

**Anggie: Adorei saber q vc tb acompanhar mais uma de minhas loucuras, obrigado por ler, comentar e favoritar. Bjs e espero mais comentários. rs.**

**Worn Dress: Ai está o primeiro capitulo um dia de atraso... rsrs... eu ia postar semana q vem pq eu ainda ñ tinha terminado, mais vi seu comentário e resolvi antecipar, gostei q tenha cometado e favoritado. Continue lendo e comentado. Bjs.**

**Quero agradecer tb venescence por ter favoritado a ficc, mais confesso q tb queria q vc comentasse, bom mais eu espero q comente nesse. Bjs**

**Aí pessoal meu niver dia 25 já to avisando duas semanas com antecedência para dizer q quero reviews de presente...muitas...façam uma autora feliz e aperte aquele botãozinho roxo ali embaixo...bjs**


	3. capitulo II

Capitulo I

**CAPITULO II**

Enquanto Tiago e Lílian se aproximavam da mesa que ela havia compartilhado com Jen.

Dois garçons apareceram às pressas para limpar a mesa para que pudessem se sentar.

Lílian piscou surpresa. Seria o diretor ou o dono do local? Quem poderia ser a não ser o dono? O lugar estava abarrotado de gente, mas eles estavam sendo servidos a toda velocidade enquanto os demais esperavam.

Lílian ficou observando à medida que ele se sentava. Não podia deixar de olhá-lo e admira-lo. Qualquer uma que pusesse os olhos em cima daquele homem cairia de costas tamanha era a beleza dele.

Tinha umas feições delgadas de cor azeitona, uns pômulos marcados, um nariz grego e a mandíbula quadrada. Uma beleza incrível que seguramente continuaria por toda sua vida, inclusive quando fosse maior. Tinha o cabelo negro e liso, um pouco desarrumados, que contratava com seu ar serio, mais esse contraste lhe dava um charme sem igual, a testa larga e umas sobrancelhas bem marcadas, além de uns olhos brilhantes que ressaltavam entre umas pestanas extensas.

Lílian sentiu que o coração lhe saía do peito quando ele voltou a sorrir, mas estava convencida de que tinha que ter um erro. Era impossível que ele estivesse lhe dando tanta atenção.

- Me chamo Tiago - se apresentou o homem de forma natural. –Tiago Potter.

Lílian pensou que aquele nome deveria significar alguma coisa, pelo modo que ele haviam proferido, mais ainda assim não lhe dizia nada, mesmo assim ela assentiu.

- Eu me chamo Lily. Você não é de Londres, verdade?

Tiago riu.

- Não, obviamente não, mas fico encantado com esta cidade. Lily? Diminutivo pelo que eu imagino, certo?

- Sim, assim me chamam minha família e meus amigos - contestou Lílian sentindo um arrepio por todo o corpo. Normalmente, não se interessava por homens assim como ele. Aquele tipo expressava perigo.

- Suponho que assim como eu você também tenha percebido que fomos feito um para o outro- lhe disse.

Lílian sentiu que o ar lhe faltava. Sabia que deveria dizer-lhe que a deixasse em paz, mas não queria que ele fosse embora e não voltasse a vê-lo. Pela primeira vez, em sua vida sentiu-se realmente tentada por um homem e aquilo a assustou.

Tiago observou surpreso com a forma que ela ficava ruborizada com facilidade e pensou que apesar de sua aparência sofisticada, por um momento lhe tinha parecido muito jovem e vulnerável.

Sorriu... mais continuava se perguntando quantos anos ela teria.

De ante do maravilhoso e tímido sorriso com que ela o premiou, Tiago se sentiu surpreendentemente perdido.

- Temo que esta noite eu não seja a melhor companhia - se desculpou ela.

Tiago se levantou de repente.

- Vamos dançar...

Enquanto se levantava, Lílian viu que seus antigos amigos que estavam sentados na mesa próxima estavam surpresos ao vê-la tão bem acompanhada. Jogou a cabeça para trás super feliz. Afinal de contas, agradava-lhe que a vissem com um homem bonito.

Tanto como lhe tinha agradado que a vissem com Connor? Sentiu uma apunhalada de dor no peito. Connor havia lhe tirado a confiança que tinha em si mesma. Ela o achava tão honrado e sincero, assim como ela havia sido com ele. Como não tinha tentado nada além de beijá-la?, Lílian tinha preferido pensar que ele queria conhecê-la melhor antes de passar a coisas mais importantes. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu-se ingênua e tonta. Ao inteirar-se de que ele andava dormindo com sua madrasta, que ela sempre pensou ser mais bonita que ela, Lílian tinha ficado completamente destroçada.

Sentiu um braço que a agarrava e a apertava contra seu corpo, e se encontrou com a força de Tiago e a acalorada reação de seu próprio corpo.

- Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Tiago, um pouco aborrecido pelo olhar distante de seus olhos. Não estava acostumado que uma mulher se distraísse um minuto se quer com outra coisa quando estava com ele.

- Vinte e dois...

- Está acompanhada? – perguntou Tiago. Talvez estivesse com outro homem, pensou ele. Aquilo explicaria que não estivesse interessada nele.

A pista estava cheia de gente, mas, depois de olhá-lo aos olhos, Lilian só ouviu o frenético palpitar de seu coração e sentiu o crescente desejo de seu corpo.

- Acompanhada?

- Não importa, pra mim da no mesmo, hoje você vai ser minha - contestou ele abraçando-a.

Com muita segurança e agarrando-a pela cintura Tiago a conduziu escadas acima.

«Vai ser minha». Os homens não costumavam dirigir-lhe semelhantes comentários e, se o tivessem feito, Lílian teria morrido de rir. Dava-se bem com os homens, mas porque eles não costumavam vê-la como um objeto de desejo. Seus amigos a tratavam como a uma irmã maior. Provavelmente porque era bem mais alta do que a maioria deles, era explosiva em vez de sutil, não se assustava jamais e sempre era a primeira a oferecer seu ombro para que chorassem.

Suas relações anteriores tinham sido muito monótonas, mais de amizade que de outra coisa, e sempre tinham terminado sem que nenhuma das partes sofresse muito. Até conhecer Connor Lílian não sabia como era ser rejeitada, não tinha conhecido a dor nem a humilhação. Lílian disse a si mesmo que Tiago era o que seu ego estava precisando naquele momento.

Levou-a a uma sala vip onde só podia entrar gente de elite. Aquilo não fez senão convencê-la ainda mais de que ele era o dono do local. Lílian observou o luxuoso lugar com sofás de couro e um bar no canto.

- Aqui em cima se ouvem até os pensamentos dos outros - comentou Tiago.

Lílian o olhou e se deu conta de com ele estava bem vestido, com um traje maravilhoso na cor cinza feito sob medida.

- Este lugar é teu?

- Não - contestou ele, surpreso.

- Então, quem você é para que te prestem tanto atendimento?

- Não me diga que você não sabe? – perguntou ele, divertido. Aquilo de que não o reconhecesse era novo para ele.

- Sou empresário.

- Não leio a seção de economia dos jornais.

- Para que, não é verdade? Lílian se ruborizou.

- Não sou uma cabeça de vento.

Seu pai, um homem duro e que tinha constituído sua empresa sozinho, não a tinha permitido meter-se na empresa construtora da família. Lílian lhe tinha dito que queria estudar administração empresarial para ajudá-lo, mas então Maurice Evans tinha rido as gargalhadas. Costumava se orgulhar de ter educado a sua filha como a uma senhorita e de não a deixar trabalhar. Isso tinha sido antes, do acontecido com respeito a Cornon, claro.

- És muito bonita... sobretudo quando ficas e se te notam todas as sardas - caçoou

Tiago.

- Pára... - contestou ela escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Tiago lhe estendeu um copo e ela o agarrou fascinada por seu rosto. Ela se perguntou se ele realmente a achava bonita. Normalmente, diziam - lhe que era muito divertida e uma grande esportista. Levou o copo à boca e bebeu o conteúdo ainda que a cabeça já estivesse dando voltas.

- Muito bonita e muito calada.

-Aos homens agradam as mulheres que os deixem falar ... e eu sei escutar - contestou Lílian- O que de mais emocionante lhe aconteceu esta semana? Perguntou Lílian.

- Uma coisa que me disse uma pessoa depois de um enterro.

Lílian abriu a boca, surpresa, mas a voltou a fechar.

- No enterro de Connor Morgan... - adicionou deixando o nome no ar. Viu como Lílian ficou nervosa e pálida- O conhecias?

-Temo que nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo bem - contestou conseguindo manter a compostura.

E era verdade. Não o conhecia afundo, por trás daquele homem extrovertido. Nunca pensou que ele fosse enganá-la sem o menor arrependimento.

- Eu também não... - comentou Tiago com gravidade. Lílian sentiu um arrepio na coluna vertebral.

- Prefiro não falar disso... - apontou perguntando-se se Tiago saberia os rumores que corriam por aí.

Tiago sabia que deveria estar tentando se vingar da lira baixinha, volumosa, que ele acreditava ser

Lílian Evans, aquela que tinha enganado seu irmão, mas não podia deixar de olhar àquela beleza. Fixou-se em seu elegante pescoço e foi baixando o olhar até encontrar-se com dois delicados seios. Naquele exato momento, toda sua atenção se concentrou ali. Deu-se conta de que os mamilos tentavam se sobrepor ao tecido e a excitação que já sentia se converteu em uma excitação dolorosa. Sem pensar duas vezes deixou seu copo sobre a mesa o copo e a agarrou.

Lílian o olhou nos olhos e se surpreendeu de ante do desejo que viu neles. Tremeu e sentiu que se lhe

acelerava o coração. Surpresa, comprovou que o desejava e aquilo a confundiu. Tinha a boca seca,

o pulso a mil por hora, os joelhos trêmulos. Sentiu a mão de Tiago deslizar-se até seu traseiro

e apertá-la contra seu corpo. Ao sentir a dureza de seu membro, estremeceu-se e, ao comprovar que seu corpo estava igualmente excitado, envergonhou-se.

- Isso me agrada... - disse ele com voz grave. Estava claro que tinha se dado conta de seu estado, de sua respiração acelerada e de como o olhava.

- Não te conheço - disse Lílian, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Eu te ensinarei a conhecer-me... - disse Tiago atravessando-a com o olhar- Te ensinarei tudo o que precise saber.

- Eu prefiro ir devagar...

- Eu prefiro ir rápido- contestou ele. Sem duvidar, acariciou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo e lhe passou o dedo pelo lábio inferior. - Tão rápido para que possa ouvi-la gemendo em meus braços pedindo mais.

A Lílian tremia freneticamente os lábios. Custava-lhe pensar. Seus hormônios a impediam de pensar. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era que ele a beijasse. Teve que se conter para não ser ela que começasse a beija-lo. . Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Era como estar sonhando.

Quando sentiu seus lábios brincalhões e experientes, se deu conta de que aquilo não era nenhum sonho. Seu corpo nunca tinha experimentado nada igual. Ela apertou se corpo contra o corpo dele

O abraçou com força, emitindo um gemido desde o mais fundo de seu ser porque já não agüentava mais.

Tiago reagiu com fúria incandescente. Deu-lhe o que Lílian tanto ansiava sem nem sequer

Saber o que ela estava pensando. Ao sentir sua língua dentro de sua boca, o erotismo foi total, sentiu como se todas as células de seu corpo explodissem de paixão. Sua própria excitação a assustou porque era a primeira vez que sentia algo assim nos braços de um homem.

- Theos mou ! – gemeu Tiago levantando a cabeça. - Estás-me pondo a mil...

Lílian piscou sem entender direito o que ele quis dizer. Só então se deu conta de que seus mamilos competiam por sair do top e das pulsações que sentia entre as pernas. Surpreendeu-a a uma agradável dor que lhe provocavam ambas sensações.

Era como se seu corpo tivesse deixado de ser seu, não parava de lançar sinais indicadores de que o único lugar onde queria estar era colado ao corpo de Tiago.

Tiago a arqueou para trás e observou a tentação de seus seios. Lílian se agitava como se estivesse no meio de uma tormenta. Tinha um sofá muito perto. Tiago não podia esperar. Queria possuir-la ali e já, queria possuí-la com força para aplacar seu desejo.

De repente, conseguiu controlar-se e decidiu que preferia levá-la a sua casa onde certamente teriam mais tempo porque já sabia que com ela uma vez não seria suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

Lílian deixou de beijá-lo e tomou ar. Chegar até a sua mesa onde Tiago tinha deixado seu

copo todo esforço o pegou e o levou aos lábios enquanto tentava elucidar que lhe o estava passando com ela.

Queria saber tudo a respeito dele desde o momento de seu nascimento. Queria conhecê-lo como ninguém nunca conheceu. Ao olhá-lo, sentiu uma louca felicidade.

- Nunca me senti assim – disse Lílian com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

- Não quero que me conte como te sentiste com outros – ele a advertiu - Vamos... – adicionou estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Sempre é assim mandão?

- Por que pergunta? - sussurrou Tiago em tom de brincadeira. A verdade era que Lílian tinha obedecido sem pensar duas vezes. Como todas as outras, claro. Em toda sua vida, nenhuma mulher o tinha desprezado.

Conduziu-a escadas abaixo, onde varias pessoas os olharam com curiosidade, e foram em direção a saída. Lílian sentia as emoções a flor de pele. Ao recordar a força de suas mãos sobre seus seios, ruborizou. Normalmente, não permitia a nenhum homem essas confianças. Se perguntou. O que diabos estava fazendo? Onde a levava? Tiago a achava bonita e queria estar com ela. Era a única pessoa no mundo, de fato, que queriam estar com ela porque seu pai e seus amigos a tinham abandonado.

Uma vez na calçada, o motorista de uniforme abriu um guarda chuva para protegê-los da chuva e lhes abriu a porta da limusine prateada. Lílian decidiu não pensar muito no que estava fazendo e olhou a Tiago. O sentimento de que estava fazendo o correto voltou a invadir.

- Onde nasceste? - lhe perguntou.

- Numa ilha tão grande como um selo que está no mar Egeu. - E você? - contestou

Tiago sorrindo enquanto a abraçava.

- Em Devon - contestou Lílian, alucinada com seu sorriso. - Meus pais vieram viver para Londres quando eu era muito pequena.

- Fascinante - caçoou ele acariciando-lhe o cabelo e beijando-a. Lílian se deixou levar por seu cheiro e sabor. Jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que Tiago lhe lambesse o pescoço.

Em algum momento, saíram do veículo, subiram algumas escadas e atravessara o hall de entrada.

De repente, Lílian se encontrou tropeçando em numa escada.

- Está bem? - lhe perguntou Tiago analisando-a.

- São estes sapatos... - contestou ela, aflita, tirando as sandálias de salto ali mesmo.

- Bebeste muito? - lhe perguntou ele com os olhos cerrados.

- Quase nada - contestou Lílian fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para que não se lhe travasse a língua. De repente, sentiu um terrível pânico. Não queria que a recusasse como tinham feito todos os demais.

Tiago a conduziu a um enorme dormitório com uma magnífica cama no centro. Lílian se perguntou que ia fazer. Não conhecia àquele homem e era virgem. Nunca tinha se sentido sexualmente atraída por nenhum homem até que tinha conhecido Connor. Tinha querido que ele fosse o primeiro. Ao recordar o momento no qual o encontrou na cama com sua madrasta, então todos seus preconceitos e temores se evaporaram. Por culpa desses mesmos preconceitos, não tinha se dado conta de que a falta de apetite sexual de Connor era suspeita. Claro, não tinha nenhuma experiência no tema.

Deu a volta na cama e ficou olhando Tiago com seus enormes olhos verdes brilhando no meio da escuridão como duas esmeraldas. Aquele homem era realmente bonito e aquela noite era seu e só seu. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ele. Era um homem muito seguro de si mesmo que a atraía sem remédio, como se tivesse um imã. Lílian jogou a cabeça para trás e sacudiu sua cabeleira de cor de fogo.

- Pode beijar-me outra vez —lhe disse.

Tiago sorriu e obedeceu com tanta veemência, que a deixou sem fala. Tomou-a nos braços e a depositou na cama. Que tinha aquela mulher que a fazia diferente de todas as demais? De repente, mostrava-se calada e misteriosa e, ao minuto seguinte, era apaixonada e excitante.

- Será que fazer outras coisas tão bem como beijas? Tiago deixou a jaqueta numa cadeira, encantado pela pergunta.

- Tu o que achas?

Lílian não podia pensar. Quando ele desabotoou sua camisa, sentiu a temperatura rapidamente esquentar e que a boca se lhe secava. Aquele homem era puro músculo, desde os ombros, perfeitos, até o abdômen, bem marcados.

- Você é muito sexy - confessou.

- Assim com você... - disse ele indo para a cama.

- Ah, sim? - disse ela com o coração martelando-lhe o peito. Sentia-se como uma adolescente que vê pela primeira vez a seu ídolo: borboletas no estômago, cabeça em branco e dentes quase tremendo pelos nervos. Pensou que ia cometer um grande erro e que devia sair dali correndo.

- Ne…

- Não? - disse Lílian , confusa.

- Ne quer dizer «sim» em grego - contestou tombando-se a seu lado com um grande sorriso.

- És grego?

- Cem por cem - contestou ele acariciando-lhe o cabelo. - Encanta-me teu cabelo... Como te

chamas ao todo?

- Bewford - mentiu Lílian dando o sobrenome de solteira de sua mãe por temor a que reconhecesse o seu - Lily Bewford.

- Assim não te perderás de mim.

- Te importaria? - disse ela colocando sua mão tremula nos braços fortes e másculos de Tiago.

- Claro que sim, pethi mou - contestou Tiago pensando que talvez pudesse bater seu recorde.

Nunca tinha saído mais de três meses com uma mulher. Incômodo por aquela idéia, beijou-a.

Lílian respondeu a seu beijo e deslizou seus dedos entre aquele cabelo negro tão tentador.

Tiago a tombou sobre o travesseiro e seguiu beijando-a pelo pescoço.

Lílian estava como numa nuvem. Tiago encontrou seu ponto fraco sob a orelha e, então, ela sentiu que todo o corpo estava vivo, que não podia deixar de mover-se. Nem sequer ouviu o ruído do top sendo retirado de seu corpo, só percebeu o ar fresco sobre os seios, como um alívio. Tiago lhe tirou a saia e a deixou só com a calcinha branca de encaixe.

- És perfeita - ofegou avançando com a boca para aqueles pequenos mamilos rosados que a tempo almejando saborear.

Lílian gemeu de prazer e sentiu espasmos por todo o corpo. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim, era como uma dor prazerosa que a surpreendeu até limites insuspeitos. Custava-lhe respirar e controlar seu corpo. A excitação não a permitia pensar, sentia que o coração batia deparado e um calor abrasador entre as pernas.

- Dispa-me... - disse Tiago.

- Não... Posso - contestou Lílian num fio de voz.

Tiago ficou olhando-a.

- Estás bêbada...

Lílian ficou imóvel de ante daquela acusação e se incorporou.

- Estou... -

- Como pode ser... Não é meu estilo! - apontou ele levantando-se da cama.

- Como?

Tiago a olhou com desagrado enquanto se perguntava como tinha sido tão tonto de não ter se dado conta do estado de que se encontrava aquela mulher.

- Já sabes que há que dar o consentimento – disse irritado. - Nunca me ocorreria dormir com uma mulher que está bêbada demais para saber o que esta fazendo!

Lílian tentou levantar-se da cama e a única coisa que conseguiu foi cair de bruços sobre o tapete. Com grande esforço, levantou os olhos para ele. Aquela situação tinha saído de controle e estava se tornando cada vez mais embaraçosa.

- Acha que poderias conseguir que minha embriagues passe para que depois possamos prosseguir? –sussurrou esperançosa.

**N/A: Aí esta o terceiro capitulo, gostaram? Que papelão, ñ concordam comigo? Eu já teria fugido de vergonha... hehehehehe... **

**Desculpem-me o atraso, mais é q eu comecei a trabalhar agora, péssima hora ñ é? com a faculdade e duas ficcs, em andamento, mais prometo fazer um esforço, se vcs fizerem um esforço de deixar reviwes, é eu sei to apelando, mais se eu estou aqui as duas horas da manhã, tendo que acordar as seis, para ir a faculdade, vcs poderiam me recompensar por isso, to sendo uma boa menina...rsrsrsrsrs... Além do mais eu realmente queria saber a opinião de vcs eu nunca fiz ficc baseada em um livro, na verdade eu prefira, criar, assim a minha imaginação ñ tem limites, mais resolvi me aventurar, além desse eu tenho mais dois da Lynne, q eu gostaria de postar depois desse, se ninguém mais o fizer, por isso eu preciso saber o q vcs acham se eu devo ou ñ... além do que, mais de dez pessoas favoritaram a ficc, então eu pergunto cadê as reviews einh? Mais vamos lá ao q interessa... as reviews...**

**Worn drees: **"_Preciso dizer que 'to apaixonando nisso aqui?_**"** **Na verdade precisa sim, gosto de saber, sou uma autora convencida... heheheheheehehe... espero q eu tenha facilitado um pouco mais esse capitulo, levei muito tempo tentando escrever e reescrever, como eu havia dito, ñ to muito acostumada com esse tipo de ficc, então eu vou melhorando a cada capitulo, espero q goste cada vez mais. Continue lendo e comentando. Bjs!!**

**Thaty, ****ñ precisa apelar pra Deus, ai esta o terceiro capitulo... rsrrsrsrsrsrsrs... Fico muito feliz q esteja gostando... continue lendo e comentando...bjs.**

**Paola Lovegood: ****Q bom q gostou da idéia eu tb amo os livros dela, acho q li quase todos e escolhi três para adaptar em ficc de T/L... se ninguém utilizas os outros dois q eu tenho guardado e eu me sair bem com essa eu pretendo postar tb... espero q esse capitulo esteja méis fácil de entender... bjs continue lendo e comentando...**

**AÍ PESSOAL, PRECISO RELEMBRÁ-LOS Q MEU NIVER É DIA 25, AINDA FALTA UMA SEMANA, MAIS QUERO MEUS PRESENTES ANTECIPADOS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIWES...**

**VAI Ñ CUSTA NADA, SÓ APERTAR AQUELE BOTÃOZINHO ROXO AQUI EM BAIXO.**

**BEIJOS**


	4. Capitulo III

CAPTIULO III

**CAPTIULO III**

Tiago a olhou e se perguntou o que ia fazer. Afinal de contas, tinha uma responsabilidade para com ela, não? Tinha-a feito beber e a tinha levado para sua casa. Tal e como estava não lhe parecia bem manda-la embora em um táxi e nem mandar seu motorista se encarregar-se dela... Ele também tinha bebido, assim ele também não poderia levá-la pessoalmente para sua casa.

No meio daquele silêncio sepulcral que a teria matado de vergonha se estivesse sóbria, Lílian ficou olhando atenciosamente o tapete. Tiago estava ajoelhado a seu lado olhando-a com frustração.

- Se quiser, posso dormir aqui no chão - disse ela.

Tiago então olhou naqueles enormes olhos verdes e viu que Lílian começava a sorrir.

- A verdade é que... não posso me levantar... não sinto minhas pernas.

Tiago teve desejos de sacudi-la para ver se recobrava o juízo. Não tinha se dado conta do perigo que ela corria na casa de um desconhecido ou do perigo que era beber tanto porque era

impossível defender-se? A idéia de que ela se comportasse assim com outros homens o enfureceu: - Você costuma te comportar assim? - lhe perguntou secamente.

Lílian perdeu imediatamente a vontade de rir.

- Não... Não...só contigo... perdão - contestou ela voltando a olhar com atenção para o tapete.

Tiago se levantou e encomendou café e sandwiches por telefone. Ficou contemplando a sua vítima com intensidade antes de ir abrir a janela para que entrasse a brisa noturna.

Lílian estremeceu, ao sentir o frio nas costas. Tiago a olhou sem arrependimentos. Claro que, podia fazer que se passasse a bebedeira... e, depois, levá-la para casa. Tomou um lençol e se pôs por cima antes de agarrá-la nos braços para levá-la ao banheiro.

- Tenho sono...

- Tens que te acordar – ele a informou sentando-a no chuveiro com dificuldade.

- Não - disse ela com os olhos abertos como pratos ao sentir o água cair-lhe por cima. – Não quero me molhar.

- Pois é o que vai fazer- contestou ele pondo-se no meio para que não saísse.

Em lugar de lutar, Lílian se deixou cair ao chão como se estivesse em câmara lenta. Ficou encantada ao sentir o água quente escorrendo por seu corpo.

- Levanta-te! lhe ordenou Tiago. Lílian fechou os olhos.

- Tenho sono – sussurrou. - Boa noite! Tiago se meteu no chuveiro apertando os dentes e fechou

a água quente. Viu-a dar um respingo ao sentir o água gelada. O pior foi que teve q voltar ao banheiro para tira-la de lá e acabou se molhando também.

- Tenho frio! - exclamou Lílian.

- Eu também estou congelando! - contestou ele com a roupa colada ao corpo. Ele estava furioso consigo mesmo. Aquela mulher era demasiado jovem e imatura para ele. Em que estaria pensando? Levá-la a sua casa tinha sido um grande erro e aproveitar-se de uma estúpida, nunca tinha entrado em seus planos.

- Muito... frio - se queixou Lílian.

- Ainda dizias que não eras uma cabeça de vento - lhe recordou Tiago em voz alta, olhando-a. Não tinha restos de maquiagem, mas seus olhos seguiam sendo incríveis. Não podia crer que estivesse no chuveiro com uma mulher bêbada. Não era norma que se encontrasse em uma situação assim.

Ergueu-a em seus braços fortes para retirá-la do banheiro.

- Não - disse Lílian com inesperada força, levantando o queixo.

Chamaram à porta e Tiago teve que soltar-la. Lílian se deslizou até o chão.

- Não te movas... - lhe disse fechando a torneira. Atravessou o quarto deixando-o tudo molhado a seu passo.

Abriu a porta a um membro de seu pessoal, que ficou alucinado ao vê-lo em semelhante estado, e a voltou a fechar de um pontapé antes de deixar a bandeja junto à cama.

Quando voltou ao banho, encontrou-se a Lílian engatinhando tentando sair do chuveiro.

- Te encontras melhor?

- Me encontro morta!. - exclamou ela com os «dentes tiritando de frio. - Te odeio! - lhe disse com ira.

Estava patética... Tiago tomou uma grande toalha balnear e se agachou para secá-la. Ela se deixou e se apertou contra seu corpo. Tiago a tomou nos braços e a levou à cama de novo para ir um momento ao banheiro para tirar-se a roupa molhada.

Aquilo era como ter que cuidar de uma menina pequena. Apertou os dentes. Não estava acostumado a cuidar de ninguém. E ele que tinha acreditado que ia ser uma noite de sexo e luxúria...

- Fecha a janela... - suplicou Lílian pensando que estava nas mãos de um completo sádico.

- Sim, agora sim que está passando a embriaguez - disse Tiago cruzando o quarto e vestido só com um jeans.

Lílian piscou e ficou olhando-o. As calças lhe sentavam de maravilha. Ruborizada, olhou para outro lado. O chuveiro frio tinha despertado sua mente. Tiago a jogou para diante, colocou-lhe uns travesseiros nas costas e lhe serviu o café.

- Não gosto de café...

- Mas vai tomá-lo! - disse ele apontando a bandeja de sanduíches... - Come.

- Não tenho fome.

- Tens que comer para empapar o álcool que você tomou.

Envergonhada, Lílian alongou a mão para comer um sanduíche.

- Não costumo me embebedar... não sou assim... É que tive um dia de terrível...

- Por isso decidiste dar a mim uma noite terrível? - lhe perguntou Tiago sem uma pitada de delicadeza. - Podes dar graças...

- Por que? - disse ela lutando para não chorar.

Porque estás sã e salva. Tu poderias ter ido com outro homem e estar agora numa situação completamente diferente.

Lílian se estremeceu ao compreender e engoliu saliva. Deu-lhe uma mordida ao sanduíche, que estava delicioso. A verdade era que tinha fome. Bebeu o café com esforço porque o costumava tomar com leite.

Tiago observou como ela comia todos os sanduíches e pensou que, para estar tão delgada, comia bastante.

- Quanto tempo fazia que não comias?

- Desde o café da manhã... – contestou ela recordando que só tinha comido uma torrada. Não tinha comido porque seu pai a tinha chamado justo um pouco antes para dizer-lhe que queria falar com ela. Uma vez na casa de Jen, sua amiga não lhe tinha oferecido nada para jantar, somente uma vodka.

- Não me estranha porque te caísses de bruços - apontou Tiago recheando-lhe a xícara de café. Lílian empalideceu.

- Não perdoas com facilidade, em?

- Não ! - contestou ele sem dissimular. - Por que tiveste um dia terrível?

Lílian , passou os dedos pelo cabelo com nervosismo.

- Porque meu pai me disse que me fosse embora de casa e me pusesse a trabalhar.

- Segues vivendo na casa de teus pais com vinte e dois anos? Estás estudando? - perguntou

Tiago, estupefato.

- Não – contestou Lílian ruborizando-se. - Deixei de estudar aos dezoito. Meu pai não queria que me pusesse a trabalhar, só que me comportasse bem. -Tiago observou os caros brincos e a pulseira de diamantes que usava e pensou que podiam ser verdadeiros. No entanto, aquela garota não falava como os membros tontos das altas classes inglesas. Devia de ser de uma família de dinheiro, mas sem pedigree. Ingrid, que dava muita importância a essas coisas, o tinha ensinado a diferenciar aos ricos de sempre dos novos ricos de Londres.

- O que ele queria era q eu me comportasse como uma senhorita, embora não o tenha feito essa noite esclareceu ela à defensiva. -

Foi um fora!

- Então estava muito chateada porque teu pai quer que comece a trabalhar. Por isso aceitaste vir a minha casa? - lhe perguntou inteirando-se que, na realidade, aquela garota sabia perfeitamente quem era.

Ofendida, Lílian tomou ar. Estava-lhe passando a embriaguez e tinha se dado conta de que estava na casa de um homem que tinha mais dinheiro do que ela. Levantou o queixo.

- Não, a verdade é que, agora que estou me recuperando, não tenho nem a mínima idéia de como aceitei a vir a tua casa, porque não me agradas nem um fio de cabelo.

Tiago então sorriu desconcertando-a. Dois olhos verdes o olhavam acendidos e sua dona estava tensa como uma rainha medieval.

Ao ver novamente seu encantador sorriso, Lílian sentiu que se lhe acelerava o coração e se lhe secava a boca. De repente, estava muito claro por que estava em sua casa. Manteve a boca fechada, aquele homem era simplesmente irresistível.

- Estás aborrecida porque fizeste um papel ridículo, mas pode ser que eu tenha te feito um grande favor...

- Te referes a ter aberto as janelas e a ter-me colocado no chuveiro com água fria?

- Sim, e da próxima vez que fores exceder-te com a bebida tu pensas melhor ao recordá-lo.

Tiago não estava acostumado a discutir com as mulheres então experimentou uma maravilhosa satisfação ao vencê-la. Descobriu-se excitado de novo. Queria jogá-la sobre a cama e demonstrar-lhe o que poderia ter sucedido se não tivesse sido um cavalheiro. Tal desejo o surpreendeu. A imaginou ofegando sob seu corpo e sentiu que a virilha lhe queimava.

Lílian notou seu olhar abrasador e ficou sem palavras. Levantou da cama onde se encontrava e pos os pés no chão.

- Tenho que ir - anunciou.

- Onde vives?

- Agora mesmo, em nenhum lugar - contestou depois de pensar a respeito. – Devo procurar um lugar. Tenho as malas na casa de uma amiga, mas não posso ficar lá.

Tiago a viu levantar-se com cuidado e desaparecer pela porta do banheiro. Lílian fechou a porta e se olhou no espelho. Era absurdo tentar ficar bem. Estava claro que Tiago lhe falava com superioridade.

Começou a pentear-se enquanto pensava que a podia ter deixado na rua ou ter-se aproveitado dela. A verdade era que tinha impedido que cometesse um grande erro! Já tinha suficientes problemas como para estar com um homem que não conhecia. E ainda por cima estava sozinha com ele em sua casa.

Devia estar-lhe agradecida porque não havia acontecido nada mais entre eles...

No entanto, não era assim. Sentiu uma vontade de chorar, mas se controlou com determinação.

A verdade era que Tiago continuava lhe parecendo irresistível e que tinha estragado tudo. Já não tinha nada mais a fazer. Era normal que estivesse aborrecido. Não tinha nada de apaixonado em ter que meter a uma mulher no chuveiro para que se lhe passasse a embriaguez. É estava furiosa consigo mesma. Nunca tinha se sentido tão atraída por um homem. Por que tinha tido que ser, justamente, uma noite na que estava completamente embriagada?

Desejou ter recolhido sua roupa antes de meter-se no banheiro. Recordou o que tinha passado, como tinha se comportado com ele e se envergonhou terrivelmente. Como não tinha mais remédio, abriu a porta.

Estava amanhecendo. Tinha albergado a esperança de que Tiago tivesse dormido ou tivesse ido embora mas não era assim.

Ele estava vendo o canal de economia no televisor. Quanto a ouviu chegar, levantou-se e ficou olhando-a.

Com a toalha ao redor do corpo e o cabelo penteado para trás, lhe parecia ainda mais bonita.

- Se quiser, podes ficar e dormir num quarto de hospede - se ouviu a si mesmo dizer.

- Obrigada, mas creio que será melhor do que me vá - contestou ela olhando-o intensamente. – Já te tirei suficiente tempo.

Tiago fez uma careta. Era como uma menina pequena que quisesse ir embora de uma festa de aniversário aborrecidíssima sem parecer mal educada. Observou-a enquanto recolhia sua roupa e seus sapatos. Estava claro que se sentia envergonhada até não poder mais. Aquilo o comoveu.

- Estás sóbria?

Ao vê-la molhar-se o lábio superior com a ponta da língua em atitude de total nervosismo, sentiu uma dolorosa apunhalada na entreperna.

- Completamente... - contestou ela tentando sorrir.

- Então, fique... - sussurrou Tiago. Lílian o olhou surpresa.

- Mas...

- Com certas condições, claro - lhe disse suavemente. - Tem que tocar a ponta do nariz com os olhos fechados. Só tem uma oportunidade.

Lílian não pôde evitar rir. Olhou-o. Seguia só com os jeans e igualmente de irresistível. Fechou os olhos e lhe seguiu a brincadeira. Tocou o nariz sem problema, ainda que estava decidida a ir-se.

- Agora, abre os olhos e caminha em linha reta.

Lílian girou para a porta achando a situação bastante divertida.

- Covarde.

- Tu também tem que fazer esse teste.

- Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Está muito seguro de ti mesmo - lhe disse. - Não te agrada que sugira nem por assomo que

não te controlas.

- É normal. Sou um homem.

Não, para Lílian não o era. Ela estava acostumada a homens mais jovens que não faziam diferencias entre homens e mulheres, mas estava claro que ele não era assim.

Estava claro que era o típico homem duro que não destapava seus sentimentos passasse o que passasse. Não era seu tipo em absoluto.

Tiago foi em linha reta para a porta onde ela estava.

- Satisfeita?

- Sim... nós dois estamos sóbrios. Mas tenho que me vestir - disse confusa ao tê-lo tão perto.

- Não sei para que. Vou te voltar a despir... - a advertiu.

Lílian sentiu uma deliciosa descarga elétrica pelas costas.

- Me disse que andasse em linha reta e me fui na direção da porta. Está clara a mensagem, não?

- Pode ser, mas seu tórrido olhar me diz que me segues desejando - contestou ele sem duvidar um momento.

- Que ego! - exclamou Lílian , desconcertada.

- Bem grande , - te asseguro... como a fama que tenho - lhe disse agarrando-a pela cintura. -

Poderíamos fazer uma experiência...

- Não... nada de experiências - o interrompeu ela, nervosa. - Não faço esse tipo de coisas, Tiago.

Não tenho aventuras de uma noite. Não durmo com homens que acabo de conhecer. A verdade é que não tenho experiência nestes temas e tudo que você ia conseguir era se aborrecer...

Tiago se deu conta de que uma das coisas que mais o atraía nela era que tinha certo grau de inocência. Aquilo de ter que convencer a uma mulher para que durma com ele era tudo uma representação.

- Fiquei encantado. Desde o primeiro momento que te vi.

- Não toque no meu cabelo... - disse ela olhando-o aos olhos enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos ruivos dela. Ela estava pálida, queria morrer só em pensar em estar diante desse homem forte e seguro que era Tiago Potter. Tinha-o tão perto, que lhe custava respirar. Queria apertar-se contra ele e voltar a sentir sua boca insaciável.

-Você me enlouqueceu desde do momento em que pus os olhos em você.Fiquei impactado em ver-te - sorriu ele.

Lílian se sentiu perdida. De nada servia fingir. Abraçou-o e o beijou. Ao sentir seus lábios de novo, a excitação voltou a aparecer.

Tiago a levou para cama. Acariciou-lhe os seios com as mãos e a língua.

- Tem proteção? - perguntou Tiago.

- Sim... - contestou ela. Tinha começado a tomar a pílula no ultimo mês porque pensava em se entregar a Connor. Preferiu afastá-lo de sua mente. Aquele garoto lhe tinha feito muito mau, mas agora tinha a oportunidade de começar algo novo... com Tiago.

Parecia que ele sentia o mesmo. Ao vê-lo levantar-se para tirar as calças, não pôde evitar ruborizar-se. Sentiu que a excitação que estava sentindo lhe apertava todas as terminações nervosas do corpo. Voltou-se a deitar junto a ela e Lílian lhe acariciou seu peito nu. Nunca tinha sentido a necessidade de explorar o corpo de um homem, mas agora morria de vontade e curiosidade para tocá-lo. Deslizou os dedos até sua barriga e sentiu como se contraíam seus músculos.

- Não pares, pethi mou - disse Tiago.

Lílian seguiu baixando até encontrar-se com sua masculinidade. Era suave e muito grande.

- Assim - lhe disse ensinando-a como lhe agradava que o tocassem. Era a primeira vez que tinha que explicar a uma mulher. Longe de aborrecer-se, aquilo não fez mais que o pôr a mil. Lílian também estava completamente excitada. Apertou as coxas e sentiu a umidade entre as pernas.

Tiago a beijou fazendo-a tremer.

Ofegando, ele deixou de beijá-la para olhá-la fixamente aos olhos.

- Nunca desejei outra mulher como desejo a ti.

Apertou-a contra si e lhe acariciou os seios com mãos experientes. Lílian sentiu espasmos por todo o corpo. Ao sentir sua mão entre as pernas, gritou de prazer. Aquele prazer era demasiado intenso. Não queria que parasse. Aquele tormento agridoce estava fazendo ela perder o controle. Todas aquelas sensações eram completamente novas.

- Te preciso... agora - disse ele emitindo uma espécie de uivo.

Se colocou sobre ela, levantou-lhe o quadril e se introduziu em seu corpo. A Lílian não lhe deu tempo nem a reagir. Já o tinha dentro e só sentia uma mistura de dor e desejo incontrolável.

Tinha-lhe doido, mas o prazer era também tão intenso que lhe deu no mesmo. Tiago gemeu imensamente feliz e a olhou surpreso... Lílian arqueou as costas o convidando a seguir e ele não pôde negar-se. Com ritmo; harmonizado, fez com que ela sentisse um prazer que não tinha imaginado que existisse.

Levou-a a cotas inacessíveis de excitação antes de enchê-la de fogos artificiais e atingir ele também o orgasmo.

- Impressionante - murmurou em grego tomando-a entre seus braços e olhando-a fixamente.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo e voltou a beijar-la. Parece-me que isto vai ter que se repetir várias vezes...

- Mmm - disse ela, super feliz. Não podia deixar de sorrir como uma idiota.

Tiago estava seguro de que era virgem, mas não queria falar disso naquele momento.

O divertia ter tido que ensinar-la. Um segundo depois, o desejo os voltou a engolir durante horas.

Lílian acordou dolorida.

Tiago estava dormido, assim deslizou até o banheiro sem fazer ruído e lavou o cabelo. Aquilo tinha sido uma loucura, mas não cabia em si de gozo. Pensava estar apaixonada por Connor, mas depoi do que acabou de acontecer chegou a conclusão que não. Connor nunca a tinha feito sentir-se assim...

Estava assustada, pensou enquanto secava o cabelo. Estava em território estranho e temia que

Tiago a tomasse como uma aventura de uma noite e não quisesse voltar a vê-la. Talvez, merecesse isso por ter-se embebedado. Envergonhou-se de seu comportamento.

Do outro lado da porta, no quarto, Tiago se perguntou se devia levar em conta a embriaguez ou não. Não acreditava que Lílian bebesse assiduamente, mas não queria correr riscos. Surpreendeu-se pensando que queria seguir vendo-a.

Se levantou e pediu o café da manhã. Ia para o banho para reunir-se com ela quando pisou na bolsa de Lílian . Amaldiçoou e, quando levantou-a, caiu tudo o que tinha dentro. Enquanto o recolhia, encontrou a carteira de motorista e seu nome ficou de ante seus olhos.

Lílian Evans.

Como é que Lílian tinha a carteira de outra mulher? Tiago franziu o cenho até que se fixou na foto e a verdade o golpeou em cheio. Tinha pensado que Lily vinha de Liliane, mas a verdade é que também podia derivar de Lílian. Recordou que o dono da discoteca lhe tinha assinalado à loira baixinha, mas se disse que também poderia ter-lhe assinalado a Lily porque estavam uma junto à outra.

Voltou a olhar a foto pasmado. Lily era Lílian Evans, a cruel mulher que tinha destruído a seu irmão. Estremeceu-se. Lhe tinha dito que não o conhecia muito e, ademais, tinha-lhe dado um sobrenome falso! Aquilo era prova mais do que evidente de sua culpabilidade.

Era uma magnífica atriz.Tiago se vestiu a toda velocidade enquanto a fúria o invadia. Tinha dormido com a mulher que tinha destroçado a vida de seu irmão ! Inclusive o tinha feito crer que era virgem!

O mais penoso era que o tinha enganado , ele que se achava tão inteligente e intuitivo. O tinha feito de propósito! Tinha se feito passar por uma garota inocente unicamente e exclusivamente para excitá-lo. E o tinha conseguido. Tinha-lhe encantado achar que tinha sido o primeiro, não é verdade? Tinha-lhe extasiado pensar que era o primeiro ao que olhava com aquela carinha de êxtase.

Por que o tinha feito? Bem, estava claro. Seu pai a tinha posto na rua e o mais fácil era encontrar um noivo rico que a permitisse seguir levando a boa vida à que estava acostumada. Nada melhor que se envolver com o irmão mais velho de Connor, verdade?

Tiago decidiu fazer algo que não costumava fazer, mas era o que ela merecia. Decidiu jogar o seu jogo, conseguir que se apaixonasse por ele por completo e, então, a deixaria plantada diante de todos, como ela tinha feito com Connor... Não era o que tinha planejado num primeiro momento, mas... também não era justo que pagasse toda sua família por ela. Estava claro agora porque seu pai já tinha se desfeito de Lílian. Assim, a vingança seria bem mais pessoal...

Com um sorriso maligno, chamou à porta e a abriu só uns milímetros porque não queria ter que a olhar ainda aos olhos. Temia que a fúria que o comia por dentro saísse ao exterior através de seus olhos.

- Te vejo lá embaixo para tomar café da manhã... - lhe disse.

**N/A: E ai pessoal q confusão e mau entendidos não é? O q será q o Tiago vai fazer? Algo me diz q ele vai se arrepender muito. Foi mal pela demora mais eu estava desestimulada afinal só recebi uma review, ñ q ñ seja importante mais levando em conta o numero de gente q favoritou a ficc e deixou em alerta... vcs entendem neh q as reviews servem de estímulos para nós... Por isso eu gostaria de agradecer a ****thaty**** por seu comentário, fico muito feliz q esta gostando e sei q sempre q vc gosta de uma ficc vc nunca deixa de comentar...Como eu sei disso? Acredite eu leio muito...muito mesmo...sou muito mais leitora do q autora. Pq eu tenho duas ficcs, mais acompanho cerca de 25 q estão em andamento, então sei do q eu falo...rsrs...bjs e continue comentando****.**

**PESSOAL...PLEASE...VOU FAZER O PEDIDO DE SEMPRE...RVIEWS...MAIS COM UM JEITINHO ESPECIAL...DIA 25 OU SEJA AMANHÃ VAI SER MEU ANIVERSARIO...ACHO Q MEREÇO REVIEWS DE PRESENTE Ñ É?**

**BEIJOS**


	5. Capitulo IV

CAPITULO IV

**CAPITULO IV**

Depois de pegar uma camisa de Tiago, Lílian desceu as escadas procura do refeitório.

Não a tinha esperado e lhe tinha falado quase através da porta em tom frio e distante. Depois da noite que tinham compartilhado, não esperava aquilo. Perguntou-se se estaria desejando que se fosse de sua casa. Talvez, só lhe tenha convidado para que tomasse café da manhã por educação. Alem do mais, já eram quase as doze do meio dia.

Recordou as palavras que lhe tinha dito a noite anterior e recobrou a segurança. Claro que, ele podia ter inventado tudo para enganá-la. Lílian observou os quadros e as antiguidades que tinha no hall. Ali onde olhasse, não encontrava mais do que sinais de uma opulência que a intimidava.

Apareceu um criado e lhe abriu a porta que conduzia ao refeitório. Ali estava Tiago, sentado num extremo de uma grande mesa. Levantou-se imediatamente e Lílian se ruborizou levemente.

- Te tirei uma camisa. Espero que não te importe - disse nervosa.

- Deveria ter mandado q trouxessem tuas coisas - contestou ele. Lílian se surpreendeu agradavelmente pela proposta. Claro que, aquilo também podia significar que estava acostumadíssimo a fazê-lo com outras. – Sinto muito.

Acabrunhada, Lílian desviou o olhar e se apressou a sentar-se.

Tiago sentiu desejos de aplaudi-la por sua boa atuação. Fingia muito bem o desconcerto de uma mulher que nunca tinha passado a noite na casa de um homem ao que tinha que ver pela manhã.

- Tu podes ficar num apartamento que tenho - murmurou.

- Oh... não, obrigada - contestou ela, surpresa.

- Não posso suportar a idéia de que não tenhas onde ir.

- Não te preocupes. Hoje mesmo vou começar a procurar um lugar - apontou Lílian.

- Não é fácil encontrar uma casa decente em Londres.

- Já me arrumarei. Há muita gente que o faz, assim sei que também posso conseguir. Estou desejando demonstrar a meu pai que sei cuidar de mim sozinha. Ofereci-me para sair de casa quando voltou a casar, mas não quis nem escutar-me. Fez que reformassem os antigos estábulos e me instalei ali.

Tiago ficou olhando-a fixamente.

- Não entendo como um pai tão compreensivo como o que me estás descrevendo chegue a jogar de casa a sua filha.

Lílian ficou vermelha como um tomate.

- Meu pai crê que fez todas as minhas vontades além da conta.

- Ah, sim?

- Sim. A verdade é que me encanta que me mimem.

- Seguro que todos os homens estariam encantados por fazê-lo - contestou Tiago O que você vai fazer agora?

Lílian pensou em todas as faturas que tinha que pagar e sentiu que suava frio. Sabia que ia ter que vender suas jóias e o carro, mas não queria aborrecê-lo com aquilo.

- Encontrar um lugar onde viver e um trabalho - contestou sem poder deixar de olhá-lo. Tinha-se banhado também e ainda tinha o cabelo molhado. Ainda que não sabia que pensava dela naqueles momentos, seguia fascinada por ele.

- Te aconselho que vá à agência Select Re-cruitment. Disseram-me que são muito bons – a aconselhou Tiago ocultando-lhe que era sua.

- Isso espero - disse Lílian sorrindo amargamente. - Não tenho referências e muito pouca experiência trabalhista.

- Estou seguro de que poderás vender-lhes tua personalidade e tua classe. A presença é muito importante. Ressalta teus pontos fortes e não os fracos - a aconselhou.

Encantada com o conselho e o elogio, Lílian se lançou a pegar o croassant com mel e o chá.

Quereria voltar a vê-la? Seguramente, não. Apressou-se a deixar a xícara de novo sobre o prato porque lhe tremia a mão. «Não sejas tonta», disse-se controlando as lágrimas que ameaçavam com brotar por seus olhos. Ao menos, ficar o consolo de pensar que, talvez, tivesse sido um pouco especial para ele porque certamente ele não deveria ter o costume de dar banhos gélidos em bêbadas.

O relógio de seu avô deu a hora e Tiago se pôs em pé suspirando.

- Temo que tenho uma encontro de trabalho que não posso anular. Meu motorista te levará onde tu queiras. Por favor, toma-te o tempo todo que precises para terminar.

- Não... já terminei - contestou Lílian tentando sorrir. Levantou-se e foi para ao vestiário adiante dele, apertando com força a bolsa. Não lhe estava agradando em absoluto a situação. Assim aprenderia a não se embebedar e, sobretudo , a não dormir com um tipo que não conhecia.

Tiago pensou que isso de fingir que se sentia incômoda estava sendo muito bem interpretado... Ela estava se comportando como se a tivesse ameaçada ou algo do tipo. Seguro que Connor não a tinha tratado com tanta dureza. Ao pensar naquilo, sorriu.

- Melhor eu te levo - disse disposto a alongar tudo o que pudesse seu desconcerto. - Onde te levo?

Uma vez na limusine e enquanto ele falava por telefone em grego, Lílian contava os minutos que lhe faltavam para perdê-lo de vista. Ao recordar como a tinha feito sentir-se, como um animal selvagem, deu-lhe pena que aquilo não fosse a repetir-se.

Depois de ter dado ordens para que a seguissem, Tiago começou a folhear uma revista até que a limusine parou na direção que lhe tinha dado.

-Logo te ligarei... lhe disse quando Lílian desceu do veículo como alma que levava o diabo. Lílian piscou surpresa e assentiu.

- Não tens meu número - lhe disse dando-lhe o celular.

Quando por fim se afastou, Tiago ficou olhando-a e se disse que devia apressar-se a anotar seu número porque sabia que não ia estar muito tempo naquela direção.

Estava começando a entender por que Connor tinha caído rendido a seus pés. Aquela mulher era uma experiente atriz que se fazia passar por inocente e sincera. Tiago sentiu uma grande raiva.

Lílian pensou que lhe tinha parecido que Tiago anotava o seu número a toda velocidade.

Não, não podia ser. Claro que, por outra parte, sabia que era uma garota fácil e, alem do mais, era uma forma de deixar-lhe claro que, se não a chamava, não seria porque a tivesse esquecido.

Tava muito claro que não ia chamá-la . Tinha sido educado, mas distante.

Não tinha feito o mínimo gesto para tocá-la, apesar de que era um homem muito apaixonado.

Assim ele o tinha demonstrado na noite anterior, mas não pela manhã. Então, por que lhe tinha oferecido seu apartamento?

Talvez porque tivesse tantos, que lhe dava igual prescindir de um. Talvez fosse sua maneira de dar lhe as graças por ter-se comportado como uma mulher experiente e ter-lhe dado uma boa noite de sexo.

Nesse momento, Jen abriu a porta e a encontrou pálida diante a humilhação que lhe tinha provocado aquele último pensamento.

- Você tem visita - a informou Jen, aborrecida - Tua madrasta está aqui desde as doze.

A que demônios estava jogando Felicity? Não tinham nada que lhe dizer e vê-la era uma tortura. Era imprescindível que Jen se mostrasse tão desagradável com ela?

- Olha, vou mudar e lhe direi que se vá.

-Eu me irei quanto colocar minhas coisas no carro – lhe prometeu dirigindo-se para a sala.

Dez minutos depois, entrou no salão. Felicity estava na janela e se girou. Era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, pequena e com um corpo perfeito que não refletia em absoluto que estava gestante de quatro meses. Seus olhos azuis já estava empanados pelas lágrimas, como era de esperar, e Lílian teve que morder a língua.

- Teu pai me contou o que te disse e eu sinto muito! – exclamou ela fingindo. . Sinto-me muito culpada, assim que vim ver-te...

- Para comprovar que não vou contar-lhe nada sobre meu ex noivo e você ? - lhe espetou Lílian com desgosto. - Prometi-te que não o faria, mas não é algo que me agrade repetir-te.

- Mas, como vai se arrumar economicamente? Eu tenho estado pensando que... poderia ajudar-te. Teu pai é muito generoso e não se daria conta.

- Já me arrumarei - contestou com asco.

- Nunca tens estado só e não sabes o duro que pode ser. Se não tivesse que pensar em meu filho, juro-te que contaria a verdade a teu pai.

A verdade? Qual delas? Depois de pegá-los em flagrante, tinha ficado claro que aquela mulher não estava disposta nem por um assomo a renunciar à magnífica vida que levava com seu marido para jogar-se com um amante jovem que só queria destroçar seu casamento. Connor tinha escutado suas palavras com a boca aberta. Estava claro que lhe tinha doído enormemente. Quando sua madrasta lhe tinha dito que estava gestante, tanto Lílian como Connor tinham ficado alucinados.

Deixando a um lado suas recordações daquele dia, Lílian se deu conta de que estava muito incômoda e de que não queria seguir vendo àquela mulher.

- Papai entrará em razão cedo ou tarde. Como Connor morreu, não tens nada que temer.

- Como podes dizer isso? - disse Felicity soluçando.

Cínica. Lílian recordava à perfeição o alívio que tinha visto na cara de Felicity quando lhes tinham comunicado a morte de Connor. Aquela mulher não tinha consciência e só pensava nela.

Quanto Felecity se foi, Lílian correu a recolher suas coisas.

- Olha se te serve de consolo, deu-nos uma enorme inveja que tenha ido embora em companhia de Tiago Potter, mais sinto dizer-te que todo mundo sabe que utiliza às mulheres como se fossem lenços de papel. Claro que, ele pode como lindo e rico que és. As mulheres morrem somente para passar uma noite com ele e aproveita.

- E? - a perguntou Lílian fingindo indiferença.

- Quando te deixar, não chores, porque te adverti. Alem do mais, costuma sair com super modelos e tu, desde certamente, não és uma delas. Quanto descobrir os rumores sobre Connor você Vera sua reação.

- Para que te inteires, não penso sair com ele, - disse Lílian tirando as malas do armário- Tiago não foi mais do que uma aventura de uma noite- disse ela.

Vinte minutos depois, Lílian subiu em seu carro e se afastou da casa de Jen , à que tinha deixado perplexa... Tinha sido uma contestação grosseira, mas a tinha feito sentir-se melhor. E agora que não tinha casa, nem amigos, que faria? Supôs que poderia vender suas jóias para comprar uma casa.

Uma semana depois, Lílian olhou o repugnante lugar em que estava vivendo. Não era o que se podia chamar de um palácio. Claro que para isso teve que vender o carro e as jóias. Tinha-lhe sido impossível comprar um apartamento para ela só, porque não tinha dinheiro, e compartilhar com gente que não conhecia de nada não lhe agradava; assim que não tinha tido mais remédio que ir a uma casa alugada.

A única coisa de bom era que tinha uma entrevista de trabalho no dia seguinte. Quanto se pusesse a trabalhar, faria amigos e poderia ir viver em um lugar melhor. Então, decidiu comprar uma lata de tinta e melhorar aquele lugar em vez de sentir pena de si mesmo.

Tiago não a tinha chamado.... Talvez tenha acreditado que ele o ia fazer? Sentiu uma terrível decepção. Não tinha podido esquecer a cumplicidade que tinha sentido com ele. Tinha sido uma tonta por crer que era algo especial. Tinha dormido com o celular na mesinha todas as noites. «Estúpida», disse-se furiosa consigo mesma por não se ter esquecido dele. Se o que lhe tinha contado Jen era verdade, de uma boa tinha se livrado. Se não, como ia ter-lhe explicado por que lhe tinha mentido dando-lhe um sobrenome falso?

Tiago tinha se divertido na última semana lendo os pormenores dos relatórios de seu chefe de segurança... A vida de Lílian era uma porcaria e aquilo o alegrava.

Tinham-na enganado com o carro, que só tinha seis meses, e também com as jóias.

Vendo o mau que estava de dinheiro, Tiago teve que reconhecer lhe o mérito que tinha por não ter aceitado o apartamento que lhe tinha oferecido. Obviamente, estava decidida a fazê-lo crer que não procurava seu dinheiro. Agora que já tinha seu carro e suas jóias, Tiago se dispôs que era hora de executar o seguinte movimento.

Quando soou o celular, Lílian estava em cima de três malas que havia colocado uma em cima da outras tentando pintar o teto. De ante da emoção de que poderia ser alguém que lhe chamasse para trabalhar, se atrapalhou e deixou que caísse a pintura do teto, que caiu para todos os lados... Por fim, pôde atender

- Sou Tiago... - disse com voz rouca.

Lílian ficou estupefata. Fechou os olhos e deu as graças em silêncio. Tinha-a chamado... a tinha chamado... A tinha chamado!

- Oi... - disse ela olhando a pintura gotejar sobre o único jogo de lençóis que tinha. Para ela dava na mesmal.

- Onde estás?

Lílian se apressou a dar-lhe sua nova direção e ele fingiu que não a sabia, claro... - Queres sair para jantar comigo esta noite?

- Eu sinto muito, mas hoje não posso - mentiu por orgulho.

- Tenta...- sugeriu ele, irritado. - A semana que vem não vou estar. Lílian olhou a seu redor.

- Não posso, serio. Estava pintando a casa...

- É a pior desculpa que já me deram em toda minha vida...

- Se o deixo agora, não vou terminar nunca. Sabe pintar paredes e teto?

- Nunca tive uma brocha na mão nem vontades eu tenho para isso, na verdade - contestou em tom depreciativo. A quem queria enganar aquela mulher? Coloca-lo a pintar? Devia de estar de brincadeira!

Lílian desejou não ter dito nada. Pôs-se vermelha. Era evidente que um homem tão rico como ele não ia ir a ajudá-la a pintar, mas não era culpa sua não poder sair com ele. Tinha-a avisado com muito pouco tempo de antecedência... Segura de que tinha sido porque lhe tinha falhado outra.

- Bem tenho que terminar de pintar, assim tenho que te deixar. Há pintura por toda parte menos onde deveria estar. Outro dia no vemos... Obrigada por ligar. Até depois!

Antes de arrepender-se, desligou. Já se veriam? Onde? As saídas noturnas aos melhores locais da cidade se tinham terminado.

Tiago comprovou irado que tinha desligado. Quem diabos achava que era Lílian Evans?

Uma vez assumida aquela estranha sensação, sorriu. Estava-se fazendo de interessante para chamar sua atenção. Chamou a sua secretária e lhe pediu que encontrasse a um pintor que quisesse trabalhar aquela noite.

As seis, Lílian estava exausta e à beira das lágrimas. Todas suas posses e ela mesma estavam cobertas de pintura, e as capas que já se tinham secado tinham ficado de uma cor horrível. Quando tocaram a campainha, passou a mão manchada de pintura pelo cabelo e foi abrir a porta.

Ali estava Tiago , como uma maravilhosa alucinação. Ficou olhando-o sem poder articular palavra.

- Que está vestindo? - lhe perguntou ele fixando-se na perfeição de suas pernas. Sentiu que o desejo o invadia por surpresa e se aborreceu consigo mesmo por não poder controlar-se.

- Umas malhas de esporte. Não tinha outra coisa que me servisse-contestou ela sem assombrar-se porque ele a olhava tão fixamente? Devia de estar horrível sem maquiagem. - Teria sido melhor fazê-lo nua! - adicionou tentando entender o que ele fazia ali.

«Muito boa idéia», pensou ele. Imediatamente, tentou afastar aquele pensamento da cabeça, mas

a excitação já lhe infiltrava pelo corpo.

- Trouxe uma equipe de decoração e... tu e eu vamos jantar - a informou olhando a caótica habitação e o quanto feia que tinham ficado as paredes. Sem dúvida, ele o teria feito melhor. – Segure a roupa que vás pôr e te vista em minha casa. Assim, os decoradores poderão começar quanto antes.

- Trouxeste... decoradores? - perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando. Se era capaz de contratar uns decoradores para que terminassem sua habitação e assim poder sair a jantar com ela, estava

claro que Tiago era um homem que não aceitava um «não» como resposta.

- Por que não? - sorriu amavelmente. Lílian sentiu que o coração saltava do peito. - Não parece que você tenha muito talento para pintar...

- Não muito, na verdade - murmurou Lílian, feliz de certa maneira que tenha recorrido a métodos tão extravagantes para estar com ela.

- Estas bem?

Lílian se apressou a pôr um casaco em cima das malhas.

- Estou certo que estou terrível - disse metendo várias prendas numa bolsa.

- Quando chegar em minha casa tomas um banho e não te preocupes - contestou Tiago acompanhando-a à rua, onde esperavam os decoradores.

- Sempre é assim cabeça-dura quando se trata de sair-te com uma mulher? - lhe perguntou

Lílian depois de entregar as chaves da habitação aos profissionais.

- Sim - contestou ele sem duvidá-lo. - Trabalho muito e jogo duro. Não queria esperar outra semana para ver-te, pethi mou.

Lílian tentou manter os pés na terra, mas sua imaginação já tinha disparado. Assim que tinha estado muito ocupado durante toda a semana. Por isso não tinha tido nem um tempo para telefoná-la e bater um papo um momento, ainda que não pudessem se ver? Em lugar de jogar-lhe na cara aquilo, decidiu contar-lhe o mais interessante que lhe tinha sucedido.

- Amanhã pela tarde tenho uma entrevista de trabalho - lhe disse orgulhosa.

- Onde?

- Na PI... é uma empresa grande - sorriu Lílian.

Tiago sorriu também super feliz. A agência de colocação tinha trabalhado mais rápido do que lhe tinham dito... Estupendo... Ela não se tinha dado conta de que PI era

Potter Internacional? Não tinha feito seus deveres para a entrevista, ou o sabia perfeitamente e estava fingindo?

- É só temporário, para substituir a pessoa que está de férias é isso, mas se o faço bem, talvez me façam fixa - adicionou Lílian.

- Parece que está louca para trabalhar – Disse Tiago, que sabia que era impossível que agüentasse esse trabalho porque, por ordens suas, ia ser horrível e mau pago.

- Pois sim... Estou sem um centavo! Tiago a olhou com o cenho enrugado.

- Não me olhes assim. Sei que vivo numa casa horrível tão longe do centro e que terei que acordar antes do amanhecer e ir a trabalhar!

- Não entendo por que não aceitaste o apartamento que te ofereci... - A oferta segue de pé.

- Obrigada, mas tenho que aprender a valer-me por mim mesma. O da pintura me tirou. Parecia mais fácil do que resultou ser e não estou acostumada a atirar a desisti do que eu quero! Eu deveria ter ficado para ver como o fazem os profissionais e, assim, ter aprendido.

- Não penses nisso - contestou Tiago. Já ia ter suficiente em PI.

Uma hora e meia depois, Lílian se olhou no precioso espelho do quarto de hospedes de Tiago.

Tinha tomado um bom banho e tinha posto um vestido verde que lhe agradava muito. Mas, com as pressas, tinha-se deixado a maquiagem em sua casa.

Ao Tiago não lhe importou. Muito pelo contrario, fez questão de que lhe agradavam as mulheres ao natural. Ao chegar ao restaurante de moda, várias cabeças se giraram para olhá-los. Lílian se limitou a olhar para frente. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar-se com ninguém conhecido que lhe pudesse incomodar a noite. E se Tiago se encontrava com alguém e a apresentava com seu nome falso?

Quando lhes serviram o primeiro prato, decidiu que tinha chegado o momento de dizer-lhe que lhe tinha mentido e dar-lhe uma explicação.

- Tenho que te confessar uma coisa - lhe disse mordendo-se o lábio inferior. - Não sei se depois de ter-te dito vais odiar-me. Mas, meu sobrenome não é Bewford, na verdade é...

-Evans - a interrompeu Tiago.

Ele teve que admitir que ela era astuta confessando-o num restaurante onde sabia que não podia armar um escândalo porque eram o centro de todos os olhares.

Lizzie o olhou estupefata.

- Você sabia?

Como não mentia se não era imprescindível, Tiago lhe disse que tinha visto sua carteira de motorista.

- Deus meu, que terás pensado de mim? - disse Lílian , pálida e muito envergonhada, entendendo que não a tivesse esperado para descer e tomar café da manhã e que se tivesse mostrado bastante frio. - Sinto muito... O que mais me surpreende é que mesmo depois de saber desse fato quis voltar a me de ter-te mentido!

- Pensei que me dirias a verdade quando o achasse conveniente e que terias uma boa razão para ter me mentido. Quanto, a querer voltar a ver-te... - posou seus olhos sobre a cara agoniada de Lílian.

- Nunca pensei em não te ver. Não poderia. Compartilhamos uma maravilhosa noite de paixão e quero estar contigo.

Lílian respirou com alívio e decidiu que lhe devia explicação o mais sincera possível.

- Estive... eh... meio envolvida... com Connor Morgan até uns dias antes de que morresse – lhe disse. - Não sei se terás ouvido os rumores...

Meio envolvida? Tiago teve ganas de dar uma profunda gargalhada, mas fingiu interesse e vontades de escutar sua versão.

- Ouvi que se suicidou, mas que nunca tinha ameaçado fazer algo desse tipo e que também não deixou uma nota nem nada.

- Me prometes que, se eu te contar a verdade, não a dirás a ninguém? lhe perguntou Lílian,nervosa.

Era óbvio que não queria que a contasse a ninguém, para que não lhe desmontassem a mentira num abrir e fechar de olhos, claro.

Tiago assentiu.

- Connor te chamava Liz, não é verdade?

- Sim - suspirou Lílian, - Tinha uma ex noiva que se chamava Lizzie e sempre fez questão de chamar-me Liz.

- Fala-me dele...

- O conhecia fazia uns três meses. Agradou-me muito. Na realidade, agradava-lhe a todo mundo porque era a alma de todas as festas – disse Lílian tentando escolher bem suas palavras, já que falar de sua anterior relação com seu novo acompanhante era um tema muito delicado.

Suponho que me apaixonei dele, mas não tinha nenhuma esperança. Quando uma noite me beijou numa festa e me pediu que saísse com ele, deixou-me gelada porque nunca pensei ser seu tipo... como eu descobri mais tarde, não o era. - Por que dizes isso?

- Porque quatro dias antes de que morresse, inteirei-me de que estava me utilizando como escudo para encontrar - se com uma mulher casada, - contestou Lílian. Tiago a olhou com ceticismo. - Sei que não é muito fácil de acreditar porque Connor parecia uma pessoa honesta, mas é verdade. Eu os encontrei juntos e posso assegurar que eu fui a primeira a ficar surpresa.

- Quem era ela? - perguntou Tiago, alucinado diante a criatividade de Lílian. A muito sábia o que pretendia, com sua aparente ingenuidade, passar de ser a má a ser a boa, e a converter a seu irmão num mentiroso.

- Não posso te dizer. Prometi-lhe que não o diria a ninguém. - Arrependeu-se de ter mantido uma relação com Connor e o deixou. Creio realmente que ele estava louco por ela, mas para ela não era mais do que uma aventura porque estava aborrecida de seu marido.

- Me fica a curiosidade. Diga-me quem é.

- Eu sinto, mas não posso - contestou Lílian, incômoda diante sua insistência. – Alem do mais, agora tudo terminou. Para Connor, eu não era mais do que uma garota à que via algumas vezes por semana. Não dormimos juntos nem nada – murmurou, - mas foi uma experiência muito desagradável para mim. Não me agradou nada que me tratasse como a uma tonta.

- Te entendo.

- Quando fui a Brighton a dar-lhe os pêsames a sua mãe, dei-me conta de que ela me culpava por sua morte. As pessoas crêem que ele se embebedou e se despedaçou porque eu o tinha enganado

- concluiu Lílian com pesar.

- Ingrid não lhe tinha dito que Lílian tivesse estado em Brighton.

- Que passou?

- A senhora Morgan me chamou de tudo... mas a perdôo, - contestou recordando o ataque verbal de que tinha sido vítima. - Estava destroçada e, claro, Connor não lhe tinha contado que estava vendo a uma mulher casada. - Me disse que se aparecesse no funeral, me jogaria da igreja!

- Então te jogaram a culpa de coisas que tu não fizeste.

- Por isso meus amigos me deram as costas e meu pai me jogou de casa, - adicionou Lílian, agradecida porque, até que enfim, alguém lhe demonstrasse entendimento.

- E por que não contaste tudo a teu pai?

- Porque... eh.., ele conhece à mulher em questão e não creio que pudesse ter a boca fechada.

- É incrível tua generosidade para uma mulher que não se merece que a protejas a costa de tua reputação.

- Romper seu casamento não vai fazer que Connor ressuscite. - Ademais, estou segura de que aprendeu uma lição - contestou Lílian olhando a comida sem apetite.

Tiago lhe agarrou a mão.

- Calma... Já entendo por que me mentiste. Temias que, depois de ter passado uma noite maravilhosa juntos, convertesse-me num pesadelo.

Lílian sorriu diante sua brincadeira, que tinha conseguido romper a tensão do momento. Olhou-o aos olhos e sentiu que flutuava.

Ao sair do restaurante, discutiram porque Tiago deu por fato que ia dormir em sua casa. -

- Onde vais ir então? Os decoradores não terminaram ainda!

- Como o sabes? Tens telepatia? Chama-os - disse Lílian bocejando.

- Não tenho o número, mas, de toda forma, ainda que eles tivessem terminado, não podes dormir numa casa recém pintada. É tóxico - disse Tiago aborrecido porque não tinha pensado que Lílian fosse insistir tanto em fingir que não queria voltar a dormir com ele. Sobretudo, porque era ele quem não estava disposto a repetir. - Te ofereço dormir em minha casa, não comigo!

- Ah... - disse Lílian , aliviada. - Então, estou de acordo. Obrigada... muito obrigada.

Ao Tiago aquilo não lhe fez nenhuma graça. Para cúmulo, Lílian ficou dormindo no trajeto.

Tiago a acordou ao chegar. Enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto de hospede, ainda que estava morta de sono, seu cérebro ia a mil por hora. Tinha-lhe agradado que não quisesse dormir com ela, mas isso de que não lhe tivesse dado nem um só beijo já não lhe fazia tanta graça. Contar-lhe de Connor o tinha afastado dela.

Ao tirar os sapatos, escorregou e caiu de joelhos ao solo. Não pôde evitá-lo e se pôs a chorar.

Tiago se apressou a levantá-la e a estreitá-la contra si. As lágrimas não eram de mentira.

Ela estava arrasada por causa da indiferença dele e aquilo deveria satisfazê-lo. Não seria muito normal deixá-la só naquela situação, assim a tomou nos braços e a pôs em sua cama.

Lílian conseguiu deixar de chorar e abriu os olhos. Estava muito cansada e os acontecimentos daquela semana era realmente para chorar com amargura. Não queria ter uma relação com ninguém. Sentia falta de sua casa e de seu pai.

- Sinto muito que nos tenhamos conhecido a semana passada - lhe disse. – Vais acreditar que

normalmente sou assim.

- Toma um banho e dorme. Estás esgotada - a aconselhou Tiago.

- Não vais dar-me um beijo de boa noite? Se não há sexo, não me beijas...? Já não te agrado?

- Não digas tolices! - contestou Tiago agarrando-a nos ombros e beijando-a com paixão.

Lílian se encontrou querendo mais, oferecendo-lhe tudo de novo.

- Espero que isso responda a tua pergunta - disse Tiago soltando-a.

Lílian tomou um banho de água fria para aplacar o desejo, colocou outras das duzentas camisetas de Tiago e se meteu na cama com um enorme sorriso.

**N/A: E ai gostaram? Espero q sim! Quem que matar o Tiago! Eu certamente quero, bem pelo menos ele ñ pode dizer q ela ñ tentou lhe contar a verdade, vou acelera um poucos as atualizações pq tenho um novo projeto interanssantissimo... mais falo sobre ele no final dessa ficc...preciso da opnião de vcs...**

**Respondendo:**

**3 L's****: olá tudo bem? Obrigado por deixar um comentário se vc ta gostando dessa eu acho q vc vai adorar a próxima...é eu sei mais eu sou assim mesmo sempre ansiosa, mais eu na verdade se vai ter uma proxima então ñ posso garantir nada antes da hora. Quantos anos eu fiz sábado (pausa pra olhar para os dois lados) psiu ñ conta pra ninguém mais eu fiz 22 anos...eu sei to ficando velha...hehehhehehehe bjs continue lendo e comentando**

**Thaty****: olá fico feliz q vc esteja gostando é sempre um prazer receber um comentário seu bjs e continue lendo e cometando.**

**ANTES DE TERMINAR TENHO UMA PERGUNTINHA PARA FAZER, EU SEI Q A MAIORIA DAS PESSOA Q GOSTAM DE UNVERSO ALTERNATIVOS Ñ GOSTAM DE HARRY POTTER, EU MESMO Ñ GOSTAVA MUITO DE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO PQ ADORAVA O UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER MAIS AI EU COMECEI A LER OS LIVROS DE LYNNE GRAHAN E ME APAIXONE ASSIM COMO NAS FICC BASEADAS NELA, MAIS MESMO ASSIM EU VOU PERGUNTAR QM SABE TEM ALGUEM POR AÍ COMO EU, É Q EU LI EM ALGUM LUGAR Q NA AMERICA DO NORTE O FILME HARRY POTTER 6 HAVIA SIDO ADIADO PARA JULHO DO ANO Q VEM ENTÃO EU QUERIA SABER SE ALGUEM PODE ME DIZER SE ISSO SE APLICA NA AMERICA DO SUL TB COMO NO BRASIL! EU FIQUEI EM DUVIDAS PQ OS EUA TB PERTENCE A AMERICA DO SUL E Ñ ACHO Q ELES VÃO ADIAR O FILME DO PROPRIO PAÍS DELES, ENTÃO SE ALGUEM SOUBER DE ALGO ME AVISEM, SIM?**

**AGORA VAMOS PASSAR PARA O DE SEMPRE! **

**PLEASE!!! PESSOAL Ñ ESQUEÇA DE DEIXAR REVIEWS!!!**

**BEIJOS **


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V**

Lílian abriu os olhos e percebeu que Tiago estava olhando-a. Não lhe deu vergonha. Agradou-lhe que estivesse ali. Pareceu-lhe tão natural, que era como ela estivesse acordado a seu lado a anos. Olhou-o e sentiu que lhe disparava o coração.

- Bom dia – ele lhe sussurrou sorrindo.

- É de má educação olhar fixamente para alguém. Acordaste-me - lhe disse.

Três licores e um chuveiro de água fria não lhe tinham servido de nada. Ademais, aquilo do celibato não era costumeiro na rotina de Tiago. Então ele decidiu que era uma tolice privar-se de dormir com ela.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo e a atraiu para si com força.

- E eu não dormi de tanto que te desejo, pethi mou.

- Oh... - disse Lílian com a respiração entrecortada.

- Olha isso, pelo que vejo andou utilizando outra de minhas camisas. Vai ter que pagar por isso - lhe disse desabotoando-lhe o primeiro botão. Lílian sentiu que se derretia.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou querer pagar?

- Estou seguro de que sim - contestou ele desabotoando-lhe outro botão com deliberada lentidão e notando os mamilos eretos sob o tecido.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - perguntou Lílian, mortificada ao vê-lo tão seguro.

- Porque teu maravilhoso corpo me diz... - contestou abrindo-lhe a camisa por completo e lançando-se a sugar seus mamilos.

Lílian gemeu e se apertou contra ele.

- Desta vez vamos jogar com outras normas. Não pode se mover. Se te mexes ou gritas, descontrola-te.

- Como?

- Te excitas demasiado rápido.

- Isso é ruim? - perguntou Lílian como um tomate.

Tiago sorriu.

- Só preciso uma desculpa para torturar-te de prazer...

Lílian sentiu um arrepio de desejo por todo o corpo.

- Muito bem... me jogarei para trás e... pensarei em como será que deve ter ficado a pintura de minha casa...

- Vai ser bem mais divertido do que ver como se seca a pintura, já verás - lhe prometeu Tiago com voz rouca.

Efetivamente, foi. Não poder mover-se nem dizer nada, não importando o que ele fizesse era algo muito. Não se limitou a seus seios, lambeu-lhe a coluna vertebral de cima abaixo e lhe chupou todos os dedos das mãos. Lílian pensou que fosse enlouquecer.

- Vejo que esta fazendo muito bem - disse Tiago, excitado. Aquele joguinho o estava fazendo perder o controle.

Lílian sorriu e o beijou. Tiago reagiu beijando-a com paixão e Lílian se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Te quero possuir agora... - disse Tiago colocando-a embaixo de seu corpo.

Num abrir e fechar de olhos estava dentro de seu corpo. Lílian atingiu o orgasmo imediatamente numa experiência tão intensa que a deixou exausta.

- Você é um caso perdido – riu Tiago beijando-a, após perceber que ela havia esquecido do joguinho.

- Eu sinto muito, - murmurou ela sorrindo dando-se conta, nesse preciso instante, de que se tinha apaixonado como nunca lhe tinha ocorrido em sua vida.

- Sem problema... Você é uma maravilha na cama - lhe assegurou Tiago dizendo-se a si mesmo que devia controlar-se mais.

Quinze dias depois, Lílian começou a trabalhar.

Não se concentrou muito porque Tiago voltava àquela tarde de sua segunda viagem desde que tinham se conhecido.

Naquelas semanas, só o tinha visto um algumas vezes e nunca a sós. Por isso não podia deixar de pensar nele.

Aquilo era amor para valer. O que tinha sentido por Connor não tinha sido o mesmo. Com Tiago tinha descoberto outros sentimentos.

Ainda assim, o primeiro encontro com Milly Sharpe, a diretora, não foi muito agradável. A mulher lhe disse que tinha que estar mais bem vestida , que tinha que cortar o cabelo e que não podia pintar as unhas. Aquilo era pior do que o colégio.

O dia foi um pesadelo de mensagens errôneas na tela, multidão de telefonemas e luzes por toda parte. Passou chamadas a quem não era, cortou conversas... um desastre. A pessoa, furiosas, voltava a chamar e alguns empregados só se aproximava para lhe dar bronca.

Ainda bem que, depois de comer, mudaram-na ao departamento de xerox. Aquilo era melhor, mas estar tanto tempo de pé a deixou um pouco enjoada.

Não tinha tido tempo de comer e rezou para não estar resfriando-se.

Enquanto a máquina terminava de imprimir umas coisas, pôs-se a procurar informação sobre Tiago no computador. Só encontrou uma foto na que estava em um escandalo, claro.

Decidiu imprimir uma cópia para levar para casa. Sem saber como nem porquê, a máquina começou a tirar fotos sem parar. A princípio não lhe deu muita importância, mas quando se deu conta de que aquilo não parava, tentou parar a impressora. Nesse momento, apareceu Milly

Sharpe.

A mulher agarrou uma foto como se fosse a prova de um crime.

- Que é isto?

- Só queria imprimir uma...

- Há mais? - disse a loira olhando o montão de fotos sem poder acreditar. – Você imprimiu cerca de quatrocentas cópias!

Lílian ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés e se sentiu como uma menina pequena que acabou de ser pegar fazendo uma travessura.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Sabes o quanto custa este papel? Pelo visto, acabava de gastar duzentas libras em papel fotográfico. - E em horário de trabalho! - exclamou Milly, furiosa. - Me, parece do mais impertinente ainda que te ponhas a imprimir fotos do senhor Potter. Aproveite para organizar o armazém que há no fundo do corredor.

Lílian ia perguntar-lhe por que lhe parecia uma impertinência que imprimisse fotos de tiago. Mas, nesse momento, sentiu uma terrível náusea e teve que sair correndo ao banheiro. Uma vez ali, vomitou mareada e umedeceu o rosto. Então apareceu uma morena sorridente.

- Oi, chamo-me Rosemary. Disseram-me que te leve à enfermaria.

- Estou bem - contestou Lílian pensando que, se ainda por cima se tinha ficado enferma, a jogariam na

rua.

- Está muito pálida. Não faças caso de Milly Sharpe. A irrita como conseguiste o trabalho.

- Como consegui o trabalho? - repetiu Lílian com o cenho franzido.

Rosemary se encolheu de ombros.

- Dizem que moveram os fios por ti.

- Isso não é verdade...

- Olhe, não é normal que os funcionários temporários usem uniforme de marca... O da impressora foi engraçado - riu Rosemary. Quatrocentas cópias do tio bom do chefe. Seguro que se Milly as leva para casa, emoldura e coloca em quadros espalhado pela casa.

- O chefe? - disse Lílian depois de alguns segundos. Demasiado tarde. A morena tinha ido embora e ela estava só no meio do corredor.

Foi direta a sua bolsa e pegou o telefone de Tiago.

- Estou trabalhando para ti? - lhe perguntou indo direto a questão.

- Sim... Por fim te deste conta de que PI é Potter Internacional? - perguntou ele.

- Então foi você que me conseguiu o trabalho? - perguntou Lílian, destroçada.

- Não teria conseguido sozinha.

- Obrigada... Obrigada por tratar-me como a uma idiota! - Obrigada por não me dizer que esta empresa é tua! - Obrigada por pôr-me em ridículo diante de todos, que sabem que tive um tratamento preferencial!

- Alguma coisa mais pela que queiras agradecer-me?

- Precisava um trabalho, mas deverias ter-me dito o que estavas fazendo! - disse ela furiosa. - Não preciso tua compaixão...

- Te asseguro que a única coisa que não sinto por ti é compaixão - contestou Tiago. – Passo para buscá-la às oito para ir à festa, de acordo?

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?

- Não gosto de discutir por telefone - murmurou Tiago secamente.

- Não quero voltar a ver-te...

- Não te ouvi...

- Não... quero... voltar... a... ver-te - repetiu Lílian apertando os dentes com fúria. - Se não te importam meus sentimentos, não quero estar contigo!

- Como queiras - disse Tiago desligando.

Lílian chegou em casa do trabalho num estado patético. Tudo estava acabado? Não teria sido demasiado dura com ele? Teria encontrado um trabalho sem sua ajuda? Perguntou-se.

Quando seu pai a chamou de repente para convidá-la a jantar, sentiu-se feliz porque não tinha falado com ele desde que se tinha saído de casa. Tentou dissimular e fazê-lo ver que estava bem.

Seu pai lhe contou que Felicity queria despedir à senhora Baines e lhe pediu que falasse com ela, mas Lílian se negou. Perguntou-lhe por que queria despedir a governanta que estava mais de dez anos com eles e seu pai lhe disse do que não o sabia.

- As vezes, parece-me que não conheço a minha mulher - se lamentou.

Tiago foi sozinho à festa, esteve uma hora escutando anedotas machistas e apertando os dentes, mal olhou a todas as mulheres que lhe sorriram e se foi cedo. De caminho para casa, decidiu ir ver a Lílian.

Quando estacionou o carro em sua rua, a viu descer de um Porsche com um grande sorriso e abraçar ao motorista. Maurice Evans abraçou a sua filha com amor e suspirou.

- Voltaremos a nos ver em breve. Alegra-me ver que esta indo tudo bem com você. Isso quer dizer que não o fiz tão mau.

Seguiu sorrindo enquanto seu pai se afastava. Tinha-lhe dito que seu casamento não ia bem e aquilo deveria tê-la alegrado, mas não era assim. Felicity estava grávida e devia estar passando mal sentindo-se culpada.

- Uma noite movimentada? - perguntou uma voz conhecida a suas costas.

Lílian se girou e viu Tiago apoiado em seu Lamborghini vermelho. Bem! Tinha ido vê-la.

- Tiago...?

Ele se dirigiu a ela espumando de raiva.

- A briga de hoje foi uma desculpa, não é verdade?

-O que?

- Você tinha outros planos, neh? - adicionou tentando controlar-se porque estavam no meio da rua e seus guarda-costas não estavam longe.

- Não sei a que te referes - contestou Lílian sem pensar em seu pai.

- Vadia! - exclamou com os punhos apertados. - Era de esperar!

Lílian ficou olhando-o sem poder articular palavra.

- Agora mesmo venha para casa comigo para que possamos falar calmamente!

No meio da dor que aquele ataque injustificado lhe estava provocando, Lílian riu.

Acreditava que ia ir com ele a algum lugar?

Tiago a agarrou pelo braço. Lílian, a quem nunca lhe tinha agradado o modo grosseiro nos homens, afastou-se.

- Está ficando louco? O que aconteceu? Nós brigamos por uma tolice e você vem xingar-me?

- Acabo de ver você se esfregando com o idiota do Porsche! - Quanto tempo faz que anda se encontrando com ele? – Disse-lhe Tiago, mais furioso que nunca.

- Exatamente desde que nasci - contestou Lílian levantando o queixo. - Está bem meu pai para sua

idade, eh? É que se cuida muito.

- Teu pai?

- Boa noite, Tiago - disse Lílian afastando-se com a dignidade de uma rainha.

Tiago amaldiçoou várias vezes seguidas e correu atrás dela. Bateu com força à porta de Lílian, que a abriu com a corrente que estava presa entre a porta e a parede.

- Preste atenção - lhe disse com raiva. - Como te atreves a xingar-me? Como te atreves a chamar a meu pai de idiota?

Não lhe deu tempo a contestar porque lhe fechou a porta no nariz. Dando-se conta do grande fora que tinha cometido, foi-se para casa furioso e, para cúmulo, puseram - lhe uma multa por excesso de velocidade.

Lílian tomou um banho e terminou cantarolando super feliz. Tiago tinha tido ciúmes. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu-se irresistível. Ainda assim, Tiago devia aprender até onde podia chegar. Tinha certos comportamentos que não eram aceitáveis. Estava certa de que ele não demoraria a procurá-la.

À manhã seguinte, Lílian acordou sentindo-se mal. Supôs que tinha pego uma gripe. De repente se deu conta de que, ainda que tinha terminado a caixa de pílulas daquele mês, sua menstruação ainda não havia chegado. Era impossível que estivesse grávida! Que tolice! Bem, as vezes ocorriam acidentes... Comprou um teste de gravidez para deixar de preocupar-se por algo absurdo.

Ao chegar ao trabalho, levaram-na diretamente ao porão para que ordenasse montanhas de documentos. Milly Sharpe a ensinou como fazê-lo e se foi. Ali não tinha ninguém mais do que um guarda de segurança ao final do corredor e a única coisa que ouvia eram seus passos. Justo antes de comer, ouviu-o alguém se aproximar correndo.

- Lílian!

Era a voz de Tiago.

- O que faz por aqui? - disse Lílian colocando a cabeça pra fora da sala.

- O edifício é meu.

- Convencido - murmurou ela com as bochechas acendidas.

- Este lugar é perfeito para te ver, verdade? - disse Tiago entrando e fechando a porta depois dele.

- Não me parece boa idéia que venha me procurar quando eu estiver trabalhando – contestou Lílian fingindo que não estava encantada de que tivesse ido vê-la.

- Sentiu minha falta...? - lhe disse com voz rouca.

- Depois do de ontem à noite? Você só pode esta brincando!

- Como ia saber que o do Porsche era teu pai?

- Poderia ter me concedido o benefício da dúvida, ter-te aproximado e falado conosco civilizadamente falado conosco – contestou Lílian mordendo a língua para não adicionar «como teria feito qualquer pessoa normal».

- Nunca concedo às mulheres esse benefício.

- Será porque as que conheces não são de confiar, mas isso não é razão para que me chamasse de vadia.

- Qualquer um poderia ter interpretado a cena mal - disse Tiago tentando limpar sua barra.

- Teve uma má experiência com alguém? - insistiu Lílian perguntando-se por que lhe custava tanto pedir perdão e por que desconfiava tanto das mulheres.

- Não, só com uma mãe e três madrastas - exclamou ele.

- Três?

- Sim, uma caça-fortunas, duas vadias e uma adicta aos tabletes - contestou com sarcasmo. -

Agora me dirás que me entendes, não é verdade?

Não, não o entendia em absoluto e a raiva que estava vendo nele não lhe estava agradando.

«Sim, mas este é o homem por quem estás apaixonada», disse-lhe uma pequena voz em sua cabeça.

- Não, não entendo nada. O que vejo é que você é capaz de me contar tudo de ruim que acontece em tua família só para não ter que pedir perdão - sorriu.

- Te mandei flores para pedir-te perdão - contestou ele mais sereno.

- Que flores?

- As mandei esta manhã...

- Sair muito cedo de casa. - Iam acompanhadas de um cartão com uma desculpa?

- Não, só assinada - admitiu Tiago sorrindo também. - És muito persistente, em?

Ante aquele delicioso sorriso, Lílian sentiu que lhe fraquejavam as pernas. Sentiu que se arrepiava toda e que os mamilos se endureciam de prazer.

- Não tentes mudar de assunto – lhe disse.

- E se faço com que cale a boca? - disse Tiago agarrando-a da cintura e sentando-a na mesa.

- Tiago... - disse Lílian, surpresa. - E se entra alguém?

- Fechei com chave.

- Muito mal...

- Muito bem - disse ele beijando-a. Ao recordar como tinha se sentido ao vê-la em braços de outro, apoderou-se dele um instinto do mais primitivo que o levou a beijá-la com força.

- Temos que falar de coisas sérias - disse Lílian com a respiração entrecortada pela paixão.

- Isto é muito sério, pethi mou - disse ele acariciando-lhe as coxas. - Faz duas semanas que não fazemos amor... creio que por isso que perdi a cabeça ontem à noite.

Fazendo um grande esforço, Lílian segurou suas mãos.

- Nem sequer falamos de que tenha me conseguido o trabalho...

- Me alegro muito de tê-lo feito... Assim te tenho perto - contestou ele com voz rouca, agarrando-a pela cintura e colocando-a na borda da mesa em contato com seu corpo.

Ao sentir sua poderosa excitação, Lílian o beijou com toda a luxúria que tinha acumulado naquele tempo. Tiago gemeu super feliz e se afastou para que pudesse tirar a jaqueta e a gravata.

- Te desejo tanto que até dói - lhe disse.

- Eu também – murmurou ela. Tiago lhe desabotoou a blusa e a beijou enquanto lhe tirava o sutiã.

- Não estou acostumado a deixar de fazer algo que gosto... nunca tinha me sentido tão desesperado.

Lílian sentia o mesmo. Assim o indicava sua respiração entrecortada. Tiago brincou com seus mamilos e ela sentiu uma imensa umidade entre as pernas. tiago se apressou a tirar-lhe a calcinha e ela não pôs resistência. Ao comprovar o estado de sua molhada roupa interior, sorriu super feliz e perdeu o controle por completo.

- Por favor... - lhe rogou Lílian.

Sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou-a pelos cabelos e a penetrou com decisão. Lílian se agarrou a ele achando que ia desmaiar tamanho era o prazer que sentia. Aquilo era selvagem, como nunca tinha imaginado que poderia ser.

Quando atingiu o clímax, ele lhe tampou a boca com beijos para que não gritasse... Surpreendeu - se da força com que ele chegou ao orgasmo e se surpreendeu ainda mais ao ver a Lílian vestindo-se a toda velocidade.

Nesse momento, deu-se conta de que estavam chamando à porta.

- Oh, não... há alguém aí.

- Finge que não tem ninguém aqui...

- Não podemos! - sussurrou Lilia, nervosa.

- Claro que sim...

- Como não abras imediatamente, chamo a segurança! - gritou uma mulher histérica ao outro lado da porta.

**N/A: E aí gostaram!!! Hoje ñ vou chatear com minhas imensas notas, até pq ñ tenho nenhum recado então:**

**Tathy: ****hein, obrigado por esclarecer minhas duvidas, tava louca pra saber se aqueles idiotas adiaram mesmo a data de harry potter, mil vezes aff... e obrigado por concertar minha gafe...é realmente os EUA fica na América do norte...sabe como é nunca fui muito fã de geografia, nem quando eu tava no 2º grau...bjs continue lendo e comentando**

**Façam uma autora feliz e deixem uma review**

**Beijos**

**Nine potter**


	7. Capitulo VI

**CAPITULO VI**

Tiago amaldiçoou e colocou a jaqueta enquanto Lílian descia da mesa, e alisava a saia com as mãos e recolhia do chão sua calcinha, vermelha como um tomate.

- Sou Tiago Potter... a porta se fechou e não podemos sair! Chamem a manutenção! - disse com autoridade.

Cinco segundos depois, quanto deixaram de ouvir os saltos no corredor, Tiago deu um bom pontapé à porta, que se abriu imediatamente. A fechadura tinha ficado destroçada e a história havia ficado mais fácil de acreditar. Lílian não cabia em sim de assombro. O que podia ter sido um dos episódios mais vergonhosos de sua vida, tinha saído às mil maravilhas.

-Você primeiro... - lhe disse deixando-a passar super feliz. – Segure alguns documentos e vai por aí.

Passo para te procurar às seis e meia para ir a Pomeroy Place, minha herança. Leva uma bolsa de fim de semana.

- Estupendo - contestou Lílian , super feliz.

- Tinha me esquecido da maldita festa - murmurou Tiago enquanto se afastava.

- Tiago...?

Ao girar-se para ver o que queria, Lílian não pôde evitar lançar-se a seu pescoço e abraçá-lo.

- Obrigada por ser como é - lhe disse.

- De nada - contestou ele, um pouco tenso. - Tenho que ir.

Lílian foi para o outro lado, dirigindo a sala em trabalhava. Ali, só, sentiu-se humilhada, tonta e assustada. Depois da paixão que tinham compartilhado, a Tiago devia ter parecilo que ela havia ido longe demai abraçando-o e dizendo-lhe o que lhe tinha dito. Por que? A tinha olhado aos olhos e tinha visto amor? Não sabia que tinha visto, mas estava claro que não lhe tinha agradado. Em lugar de entregar-se a ela, tinha-lhe dado as costas. Arrependeu-se de ter-se dormido a primeira vez com ele, de não ter esperado para conhecê-lo melhor. E tinha voltado a cometer o mesmo erro. Parecia que Tiago sempre se saía com a sua. Tocava-a e ela caía rendida a seus pés. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Tiago devia vê-la apenas como uma aventura sexual e ela o queria tanto...

Chegada a hora do almoço ela foi comprar o teste de gravidez.

___________________________________________________________________________________

No último andar do edifico de PI, Tiago olhava o horizonte. Encontrava-se numa situação de conflito à que não estava acostumado e aquilo o punha de mau humor. A que estava jogando com

Lílian Evans? Quando tinha deixado de ver claras suas intenções com ela? Desde a manhã na qual se tinha inteirado de quem era em realidade, não tinha deixado de perguntar-se que estava fazendo envolvendo-se com ela. Fazia-o perder o controle... Tinha esquecido a crueldade com a que Lílian tinha tratado a seu irmão ou a quantidade de mentiras que lhe tinha contado sobre ele? Que lhe estava ocorrendo? Memória seletiva? Seu maravilhoso corpo era mais importante do que a honra de sua família? De princípio a fim, ter dormido com ela não era próprio de seu sentido da decência.

Também não entendia por que tinha recuperado suas jóias e seu carro. Tinha chegado o momento

de terminar o que nunca teria que ter começado...Enquanto Tiago tomava aquela decisão, Lílian estava sentada na cama com a boca aberta sem poder deixar de olhar o teste que tinha feito fazia dez minutos. Voltou a ler pela terceira vez as instruções, convicta de que tinha feito algo errado ou que aquilo estava caducando. Não era assim.

Estava grávida.

Ia ter um filho... de Tiago. Se reagia diante um abraço como se lhe tivesse pedido que se casasse com ela, como ia reagir com a chegada de um bebê? Lílian empalideceu e se pôs a tremer.

Encantavam-lhe as crianças, mas não desejava de te-los nesse momento de sua voda

Não estava casada nem tinha dinheiro. Nem sequer tinha conseguido um trabalho em condições normais e, seguramente, ao pai da criança não ia fazer-lhe nenhuma graça a notícia. Seguramente, lhe diria que era de outro ou que abortasse. A verdade é que não podia esperar nada dele. Já lhe tinha dito que às mulheres não lhes concedia o benefício da dúvida.

Assim que ali estava vivendo, numa casa horrível, tinha conhecido a um homem muito rico e tinha ficado gestante dele. A verdade em que soava fatal. Seguro que Tiago acreditaria que tinha saído com ele, que tinha ficado gestante de propósito.

Por mais que o quisesse, não estava disposta a pôr-se em desespero. Não tinha nenhuma razão de importância para dizer-se ainda. Decidiu esperar até ter ido ao médico. Assim tinha mais tempo para ver como o dizia.

Enquanto ia buscar Lílian ,Tiago estava decidido a romper sua relação, assim que para que lhe tinha proposto aquele plano? Pelo desejo, claro, como tudo o que tinha feito nas últimas três semanas. Não se podia crer no que tinha feito aquela mesma manhã no meio da jornada de trabalho. Tinha-lhe bastado vê-la para atirar para os céus todos seus princípios. Tinha-se comportado como um adolescente que apressa qualquer situação ainda que seja insustentável Aquilo o enfurecia. Ele, que estava orgulhoso de ser um homem tão disciplinado...

Isso demonstrava que um homem nunca podia baixar a guarda com uma mulher. Lílian era pura dinamite, por isso não podia deixar de tocá-la. Por isso a tinha levado para casa às poucas horas de conhecê-la.

Nunca lhe tinham agradado as aventuras. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito que ia levar a uma mulher bêbada para casa e que ia cair rendido vítima de seus encantos, teria rido as gargalhadas; mas aquilo não tinha nenhuma graça. Tinha conseguido controlar-se saindo do país duas semanas e vendo-a em lugares públicos.

Decidiu mostrar-se frio com ela para que fosse entendendo que aquilo se acabava. Por que o angustiava tanto algo que com outras não tinha lhe dado a mínima importância?

Recordou que Lílian tinha deixado a Connor sem o menor arrependimento. Por que julgava a ela por fazê-lo se ele fazia exatamente o mesmo? A pessoa à que deixava outra sempre sofria e não se podia fazer nada. Recordou os olhos dela e se deu conta de que não queria fazê-la sofrer.

Lílian não estava ainda pronta quando chegou para buscá-la.

- Sempre és assim pontual? - lhe perguntou sem poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Só podia pensar no teste de gravidez.

- Sempre - contestou olhando o relógio e decidido a comportar-se friamente. - Espero-te no carro -

adicionou excitando-se apenas em vê-la.

- Não sejas assim... - Só demoro um minuto - disse ela vendo-o apertar os dentes e perguntando-se que lhe passava.

Desesperado por concentrar-se em algo que o fizesse esquecer a excitação, pôs-se a olhar a mala de Lílian. Era desordenada, tudo o contrário a ele. Odiava as pessoas desordenados e impontuais. «Diga já. Diga-lhe que tudo terminou».

- Tiveste um mau dia, verdade? - lhe disse ela amavelmente. - Senta-te enquanto te preparo um café.

Desconcertado, Tiago abriu a boca para dizer algo.

- Eu...

- Estou certa que além de tudo, tinha um tráfico infernal.

- Lílian..,

Sentia-se como o maior canalha do mundo, mas o que mais o tinha comovido era que acabava de se dar conta de que não a queria deixar.

- Que? - disse ela sorrindo. - Qual é tua cor favorita?

- O azul turquesa - contestou Tiago vendo claro o que levava tanto tempo negando a si mesmo. Era como se o tivesse enfeitiçado desde a primeira noite, mas não podia meter em sua vida à mulher que Ingrid acreditava culpada da morte de Connor. Devia respeitar a memória de seu irmão. «É só sexo», recordou-se. Ademais, era uma mentirosa e se o tinha que dizer.

Lílian foi ao armário preocupada. Tremiam-lhe as mãos. Estava claro que Tiago não se encontrava de bom humor. Agarrou um vestido turquesa e foi mudar-se.

Tiago esperou como um leão engaiolado a que terminasse e, por fim, foram-se.

- Te agrada as crianças? - lhe perguntou Lílian de repente uma vez já no carro.

Tiago se pôs em alerta. Sorriu satisfeito vendo que suas piores suspeitas se faziam realidade. Depois de alguma poucas semanas, aquela mulher já queria se casar. A satisfação desapareceu quando se deu conta de que lhe tinha a pensar que aquilo era sério.

Não se tinha posto como um basilisco quando a viu abraçada a seu pai? E todas as vezes que a tinha chamado desde o estrangeiro? Por que não tinha podido evitar chamá-la todos os dias? E em alguns dias mais de uma vez! Podia crer perfeitamente que estava apaixonado por ela.

- Me agradam... de longe - contestou com extrema frialdade.

Lílian empalideceu. Deveria ter-se calado, mas não pôde.

- Que tipo de contestação é essa?

- São muito graciosos em foto, mas ruidosos, caprichosos e uma grande responsabilidade. Sou demasiado egoísta para querer semelhante retardo em minha vida.

- Espero que a mulher com a que te cases opine igual - murmurou Lílian calando-se.

- Também não me interessa casar-me - disse Tiago em tom agressivo. - Meu pai não pôde dar com uma boa mulher e se casou quatro vezes, assim, que possibilidades ia ter eu?

- Nenhuma, se vê assim as coisas, claro - contestou Lílian - Suponho que muitas se casariam contigo porque tem muito dinheiro.

- Não me digas - contestou Tiago com ironia.

- Pessoalmente, a mim, todo o dinheiro do mundo não me compensaria se isso supusesse não ter filhos, - apontou Lílian com raiva. . Parece-me suspeito que um homem diga que não lhe agradam as crianças...

- Suspeito? Por que diz isso?

- Claro que, como bem disseste, é um egoísta e um imaturo; porque um homem para valer veria que, ainda que seja um sacrifício, casar-se e ter filhos é o mais importante do mundo.

Tiago se enfureceu tanto, que esteve a ponto de xingá-la em grego. O tinha chamado de imaturo?

Ele não tinha dito que não lhe agradassem as crianças. Que era isso de um homem para valer?

Apertou o volante com força para conter a ira que lhe tinha produzido que Lílian questionasse a essência da vida para um grego.

- Não vê além de teu nariz - disse pisando o acelerador.

- Tennho direito a opinar o que queira - contestou Lizzie sem o menor arrependimento por ter sido tão dura com ele, - mas tenha cuidado com a velocidade.

Tiago diminuiu a velocidade.

- Quando a meu pai lhe começaram a ir mal as coisas nos negócios, minha mãe pediu o divórcio.

Deu-lhe minha custódia a troca de muito dinheiro - lhe disse com raiva. - Ainda que tinha direito a ver-me, nunca o fez. Eu só tinha seis anos.

- Não a viste nunca? - lhe pergunte Lílian , emocionada.

- Não. Morreu uns anos depois. Uma mulher bem maternal, eh? Minha primeira madrasta dormia com o garoto que vinha limpar a piscina. Agradava-lhe os jovenzinhos.

- Oh...

- Meu pai se divorciou. Sua seguinte mulher passou quase todo o casamento em clínicas de desintoxicação, mas acabou morrendo de overdoses. Sua quarta mulher era bem mais jovem e lhe encantava o sexo, mas não com ele. A noite que meu pai presenciou como ela queria dormir comigo, deu-lhe o primeiro enfarte.

- Pobrezinho de teu pai - disse Lílian sentindo-o realmente. - O que está claro é que não tinha muito bom critério escolhendo mulheres.

Tiago nunca tinha visto as coisas por esse ângulo, mas tinha razão. Ao longo de todos aqueles anos, Ingrid, que teria sido uma mãe excelente, tinha aguardado na sombra. Ao princípio tinha albergado esperanças, mas as foi perdendo ao ver que o homem com o que levava, entre umas coisas e outras, toda sua vida não a considerava o suficientemente boa como para fazê-la sua mulher. Por que?

Porque procedia de uma família modesta, tinha tido que trabalhar para ganhar a vida e tinha cometido o terrível erro de compartilhar a cama com seu pai entre mulher e mulher.

Como diabos se tinha posto a falar de algo tão íntimo com Lílian? Que tinha aquela mulher? Tinha lhe contado detalhes tão vergonhosos de sua vida a outra mulher. Enojou-se consigo mesmo.

Lílian olhou para o horizonte, à beira das lágrimas ao pensar no muito que devia de ter sofrido Tiago em sua infância. Agora entendia por que não queria casar-se nem ter filhos. Envergonhou-se de ter-lhe dito o que lhe tinha dito. Tentou seguir falando, mas ele se limitou a contestar com monossílabos e cedo se fez o silêncio até que chegaram a Pomeroy Place, uma jóia de estilo georgiano cujos preciosos arredores a convertiam num lugar perfeito.

A governanta acompanhou a Lílian a um quarto de hospede. Enquanto se mudava, pensou que Tiago parecia um desconhecido que a assustava. Estava claro que o tinha feito recordar coisas desagradáveis, mas não deveria tê-la feito calar assim. Não se dava conta de que ela também tinha sentimentos?

Tiago estava embaixo recebendo aos primeiros convidados e descobriu que o dia podia ficar ainda pior do que estava naquele momento, quando viu chegar Patsy Hewitt, conhecida jornalista de imprensa rosa, de braço com um de seus amigos. Era a última pessoa que queria naquela casa junto a Lílian. Os tablóides a tinham destroçado por não ir ao enterro de Connor. Não queria que sua relação saltasse aos; jornais quando estava a ponto de dá-la por finalizada. Na realidade, não queria que Lílian tivesse que passar pela vergonha de ver-se atacada por aquela mulher.

Por sorte, quando Lílian apareceu e se apresentou a todos sem pitada de entusiasmo comprovou que Patsy não sabia quem era.

- Você trabalha pára o Tiago? – Perguntou para Lílian uma mulher de trinta e tantos anos alguns minutos depois, como se fosse impossível que os unisse outro tipo de relação.

- Sim - contestou ela, aborrecida.

Chegaram outras quatro pessoas e passaram a sala de jantar. Durante o jantar, o orgulho fez que Lílian só olhasse Tiago quando foi estritamente necessário. Mal comeu. Ela estava muito aborrecida.

Acreditava que ia exercer de anfitriã? Não, mas também esperava aquela reação dele. Ele fazia como se ela não existisse.

- Com quem está saindo agora? - lhe perguntou outra amiga de Tiago.

Lílian ficou imóvel e o olhou aos olhos.

- Sigo procurando.

Lílian agarrou o copo de água com mãos trêmulas, levantou-se da mesa, percorreu-a, chegou a Tiago e lhe atirou o conteúdo à cara.

Ele se levantou no instante e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Quando encontre a um homem para valer, te direi! - lhe disse como fúria nos olhos.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral e incômodo.

- Bravo, Lílian! - exclamou a colunista rindo. - Nunca tinha ido a um jantar tão divertido.

- Me alegro de que alguém tenha motivos para rir- contestou ela afastando-se para a escada com lágrimas de raiva e fúria nos olhos.

Aquele era o homem que tinha pensado estar apaixonada? O pai de seu filho? Ele fazia como se não existisse? Envergonhava-se dela. Estava claro que lhe dava vergonha dizer que estava com a ex noiva e Connor Morgan. Para que a tinha convidado, então? Como ia dizer-lhe que estava grávida?

Já se arrumaria, mas agora o importante era ir-se dali. Infelizmente já tinha desfeito as malas.

Não entendia nada. Por que tinha mudado Tiago tão rapidamente? Aquele não era o homem que ela conhecia.

De repente, recordou a fria despedida que lhe tinha dispensado aquela manhã na empresa e começou a entender. Desde então, tudo tinha ido de mal a pior. Tinha ido procurar-la de mau humor e, depois da conversa do carro, estava de um humor ainda pior. Queria deixá-la. Como não tinha se dado conta antes?

Pôs a mala sobre a cama e começou a colocou suas coisas recordando como tinham feito amor naquela mesma manhã. Sentia que morria.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, estava recolhendo descuidadamente as coisas que tinha na mesinha.

- O que quer agora? - lhe perguntou sem olhá-lo.

- Será que não me agrada que me atirem água à cara diante de meus amigos? - lhe disse, ainda que aquilo não era o que tinha planejado dizer-lhe. - A eles também não lhes agradou. Não são nem as doze e já se foram todos.

- Se tivesse tido algo maior e pesado a mão, o dano teria muito maior! - exclamou Lílian, furiosa.

- Sabe quem é a mulher que disse isso?

- Nem o sei nem me importa. Como me trataste hoje não tem desculpa! - contestou ela tentando não perder o controle e deixá-lo com dignidade, sem choros nem cenas.

- Patsy Hewitt é a colunista de fofoca do Sunday Globe. Já sabes sobre que ela vai falar amanhã! Não te dei muita atenção hoje a noite a fim de te proteger, não queria te por como alvo dessa língua viperina - contestou Tiago aborrecido.

Apesar daquela explicação, Lílian estava imensamente magoada e acreditava que seu comportamento de Judas daquela noite era imperdoável.

- E a você é um problema sair nos jornais ao meu lado sendo quem é? - lhe disse olhando-o aos olhos. . Importa-me nem um pouco, a verdade - adicionou querendo adianta o que sabia q ia acontecer-Terminamos e me vou para casa. Peça-me um táxi!

- Fica pelo menos para dormir. É uma loucura que te vás tão tarde - contestou Tiago, irritado. Deveria sentir-se aliviado por tirá-la de cima, mas não era assim.

- O último que quero é dormir sob o mesmo teto que você. É um porco e espero que Patsy, ou como se chame, te coloque na primeira página!

- Se me tivesses contado a verdade sobre Connor, isto não teria ocorrido - disse Tiago apertando as mandíbulas. - Mas não paraste de mentir-me!

- Perdoa...? - disse Lílian olhando-o com os olhos como pratos. Que tinha que ver Connor em tudo aquilo?

- A mãe de Connor, Ingrid, é amiga íntima de minha família.

Lílian o olhou com os olhos ainda mais abertos, ficou pálida e sentiu um arrepio pelas costas.

- Não me tinhas dito nada... disseste-me que mal o conhecias...

- O conheci apenas na época que éramos criança - contestou furioso de ante a expressão perplexa dela.-você também disseste que mal o conhecias.

- E não menti - contestou incrédula.- Contei-te a verdade. Só a sabíamos Connor, a mulher com que estava e eu!

- Theos mou... a verdade? - disse Tiago em tom irônico. - A história de que Connor estava com uma mulher casada era boa, mas, no momento no que te negaste a dar-me o nome dela, perdeu toda consistência. - Te permitiste o luxo de manchar a memória de Con-nor!

- Não acreditou em mim - disse Lílian sem poder dar crédito ao que acabava de ouvir. - E nunca me disseste, nunca mencionaste que era amigo de Ingrid Morgan. Por que? Se acreditavas que estava mentindo, por que não me disse?

- Porque já era hora de que alguém te desse uma lição - contestou arrependendo-se ao instante de ter pronunciado aquelas palavras. - - Isso foi antes de dar-me conta de que o que eu estava fazendo a ti era tão reprovável como o que tu fizeste a Connor.

Lílian só ouviu a primeira parte. «Porque já ia sendo hora de que alguém te desse uma lição».

Aquilo a afundou. Tinha saído com ela para castigá-la pelo que pretensamente tinha feito a Connor?

- Que classe de homens você é? - lhe perguntou atônita.

Tiago ficou pálido e sentiu desejos de abraçá-la.

- A noite que te conheci, não sabia quem eras. Descobri-o no dia seguinte, quando vi tua carteira de motorista.

- Não acredito nesse tipo de coincidências... foste procurar-me - contestou ela.

- Se tivesse sabido que eras tu, nunca teria dormido contigo.

Lílian tomou o celular e chamou a um táxi.

- Eu te levo!

Lílian fez como que não o tinha ouvido e tomou ar porque sentiu que se afogava. O homem que tinha se apaixonado estava com ela única e exclusivamente para humilhá-la e fazer-lhe dano. Não podia crer que ele fosse tão cruel. Por que? E tudo por Connor, que já lhe tinha feito passar um inferno.

Foi ao armário e recolheu toda sua roupa. Quanta tinha levado. Claro, quando tinha feito a mala, era uma mulher apaixonada e, como não sabia o que levar exatamente, querendo acertar e pôr o que mais pudesse agradar ao Tiago, tinha levado de tudo. Aquilo a fez rir amargamente.

Sentiu um terrível nó na garganta, mas, ainda que aquele estivesse sendo o pior momento de sua vida, não chorou.

- Não deveria ter dormido contigo nunca - disse Tiago com fúria. - Se pudesse voltar atrás...

- Não baixe o nível dessa maneira - lhe espetou ela. - Não há desculpa para o que me fizeste. É imperdoável que teu propósito só fosse fazer-me sofrer.

- Sim - contestou Tiago. - Está claro que o fim não justifica os meios, mas, quando vi Ingrid tão desesperada, me nublou a mente. Na manhã que vi quem eras, foi horrível e o de hoje não tem nome, mas gosto de você de verdade.

Lílian colocou a roupa na mala e o olhou com ódio.

- Diz isso para que eu me sinta melhor? Te conheci quando minha vida era um desastre. Estava arrasada, suponho que te darias conta disso... mas pra você deu na mesma, estavas decidido a piorá-la. Como podes ser tão canalha?

- Porque me escapuliu das mãos, não te dá conta? - contestou Tiago recolhendo um par de prendas que se lhe tinham caído de Lílian - Agradas-me mais do que acreditava e estou pagando por isso

Lílian pensou no filho que levava dentro de si e sentiu uma apunhalada de dor.

- Connor me enganou sem reparos, deram-lhe igual meus sentimentos. Fiquei sem amigos e perdi o respeito de meu pai. Paguei com juros por toda essa história mas me dá igual... Queria-te... - disse Lílian surpreendendo a si mesma. Fechou a mala e a desceu da cama.

- Não quero que te vás assim...

- Te odeio. Isto não te vou perdoar jamais, por isso deixe de dizer estupidez! Que acreditavas que eu ia dar-te a mão e ia agradecer-te que acabe com minha vida outra vez?

Tiago não pôde contestar.

- Se queres voltar a Londres, eu te levo.

- Isso é o que você pensa - contestou ela agarrando a mala.

Tiago lhe roçou a mão ao tirar-lhe a mala para baixar-se e ela a retirou.

Desceu as escadas a toda velocidade seguida de perto por ele.

- Dá-me minha mala! - lhe gritou enquanto esperava o táxi.

Tiago a deixou a seu lado.

- Lílian... Connor era meu irmão...

Lílian se virou e o olhou alucinada. Pareceu-lhe realmente com Connor. Os mesmos olhos escuros, os mesmos traços quadrados, a mesma altura e compleição. Estava claro que não mentia. Agora começava a entender tudo.

- São iguais... - murmurou com asco vendo com alívio que chegava o táxi. - Dois arrogantes, egoístas e mentirosos que não duvidam em utilizar e abusar das mulheres! Tal para qual!

Tiago ficou imóvel ficou sorvete. O taxista meteu a mala no carro e, num minuto, Lílian tinha ido.

Tiago olhou o sutiã branco e a blusa de seda vermelha que tinha nas mãos e soube que ia embebedar até não saber que dia era.

**N/A: Ele teve o q merecia neh!!! Desculpem se teve alguns erros, eu ñ costumo usar beta, pq sempre confiei no meu português, mais são quase 4 horas da manha, to com sono!!!!**

**Thaty: ****ola, tudo bem, e ai ta gostando, espero q continue lendo e comentando bjusssss**

**Ñ preciso nem dizer q necessito de reviews, então vamos lá pessoal é clicar aqui em baixo**

**beijos**


	8. Capitulo VII

**CAPITULO VII**

Aquela noite Lílian não chorou. Estava tão destroçada e exausta, que se deitou na cama sem trocar de roupa ficou dormindo.

Poucas horas depois, acordou com um terrível sentimento de esvaziamento. Tinha-se apaixonado por um sádico. Tiago tinha entrado no seu coração num momento em que se encontrava frágil e desprotegida e a tinha ferido de forma irreparável. Ademais, era o pai de seu filho. Não queria pensar nisso.

Se Tiago era meio irmão de Connor, devia de ser porque Ingrid tinha mantido uma relação secreta com o pai de Tiago. Muito secreta, de fato, porque Connor nunca lhe tinha contado nada.

- Minha mãe voltou com um noivo que tinha tido antes sem saber que estava grávida de mim – lhe tinha dito. - Era um militar. Ela ia lhe dizer quando voltasse, mas seu helicóptero se despedaçou e ele morreu ntes de que eu nascesse.

O teria inventado? Lílian se levantou e abriu a geladeira vazia. Que mais dava o vínculo de união que tinham Connor e Tiago? Decidiu que tinha que manter a mente ocupada em outras coisas.

Ainda que pensar em comida lhe dava náuseas, sabia que tinha que comer para estar sã, assim que decidiu ir à compra. Ademais, tinha que marcar consulta com o ginecologista.

Sem saber muito bem como, passou bem o dia. O ginecologista lhe confirmou que estava grávida.

Era-lhe impossível concentrar-se. Estava muito ferida.

Do centro de saúde foi andando ao supermercado, onde perambulou pelos corredores comprando coisas que para ela não tinha muita importância naquele momento. Ao voltar a sua casa, descobriu que não tinha comprado nada que lhe agradasse. Preparou algumas torradas, mordiscou uma e teve que ir correndo ao banheiro para vomitar.

****************************************

Tiago acordou no domingo com a pior ressaca de sua vida. O sábado passou como se não o tivesse vivido. Não queria pensar em Lílian porque era como se lhe dessem um murro na boca do estômago, mas não o podia evitar. Seria sentimento de culpa? O que poderia ser se não? Quando tinha caído tão baixo um Potter, para querer vingar-se de uma mulher? Que lhe tinha passado para propor-se algo assim? Estava realmente preocupado com Lílian, mas não sabia como falar com ela.

No café da manhã, abriu o Sunday Globe e lhe tiraram a vontade de comer. O manchete dizia:

«Contaxis 0, Dentón 10».

Os jornalistas sempre o tinham mimado, mas aquela Patsy Hewitt não consertava em insultos contra ele. Chamava-o de canalha arrogante e recomendava a Lílian que se procurasse um homem que valesse a pena, um conselho que enfureceu ainda mais ao Tiago.

Lílian não ia procurar a nenhum outro! Estava apaixonada dele, não? Sua relação tinha terminado, assim que podia fazer o que lhe desse a vontade. Imaginá-la na cama de outro fez que se levantasse da mesa tendo tomado só uma xícara de café.

Foi-se a correr um bom momento e, ao voltar, banhou-se. Tentou trabalhar, mas não pôde. Por que tinha que estar preocupado com Lílian? Porque era humano, disse a si mesmo. Decidiu devolver-lhe as jóias e o carro. Afinal de contas, ele não o queria para nada. Estava passando por maus momentos e aquelas coisas podiam ajudá-la.

Pensou em Maurice Evans e se deu conta de que não gostava nem um pouco dele ainda que não o conhecia. Supunha-se que a família devia estar unida nos piores momentos Em lugar disso, tinha deixado de ajudá-la economicamente e lhe impedia seguir mantendo o ritmo de vida do que ele mesmo lhe tinha imposto.

Furioso, agarrou as chaves do carro e se foi decidido a que nesse mesmo dia Lílian tivesse seu carro de volta.

*******************************************Depois de sair da missa sentindo-se culpada porque era a primeira vez que ia desde que se tinha saído de casa, Lílian se perguntou por que não estavam Felicity e seu pai; supôs que estariam passando o fim de semana no sítio. De volta a sua casa, comprou o jornal e leu a coluna de Patsy, que não lhe contribuiu em nada. O que a chamou a atenção foi um lembrete que indicava aos leitores que não perdessem a seguinte entrega porque ia ser uma bomba. Assumiu que não tinha nada que ver com Tiago e ela.

Ao abrir a caixa postal, encontrou-se com uma fatura de uma boutique. Mal poderia chegar ao fim de mês quando lhe pagassem. Teria que pedir à loja um pouco de tempo. Decidiu procurar outro trabalho complementar.

Ao pouco momento, alguém chamou à porta.

- Senhorita Evans, as chaves de seu carro - lhe disse um motorista.

- Como? - disse olhando-o alucinada. - Não tenho carro.

- Cortesia do senhor Potter. Seu carro está estacionado na rua.

O homem não de u tempo de Lílian dizer nada porque quando ela percebeu, ele já tinha ido embora.

Cortesia do senhor Potter? Que estava passando ali? Lílian saiu à rua. Ali estava o flamejante carro que seu pai lhe tinha presenteado por seu vinte e dois aniversário. Não dava crédito ao que estava vendo.

De onde o teria tirado Tiago? Por que, depois de deixá-la, dava-lhe um carro que custava uma fortuna? Tecnicamente, tinha-o deixado ela, mas só porque em seu coração sabia que ele ia-o fazer e tinha tido o valor de adiantar-se.

Depois de tirar os diamantes da caixa de segurança de sua casa, Tiago se apresentou na casa de Lílian. Encontrava-se muito melhor porque sabia do que estava fazendo o correto.

Lílian abriu a porta. Ao vê-lo, sentiu uma punhalada no coração. Apareceu com um meio sorriso no rosto e ela sentiu como se lhe fincavam uma faca. Aquele sorriso era um insulto, um mostra mais de sua crueldade.

Lílian o olhou com desprezo.

- Já te podes levar o carro! - lhe disse com desprezo. - Não sei a que está jogando, mas não o quero.

Tiago ficou imóvel.

- Eu também não o quero. Não me serve de nada

- contestou fechando a porta e apoiando-se nela para que Lílian não pudesse abri-la.

- Pode me dizer porque você meu carro quando o vendi?

- O comprei faz semanas, para dar te... e isto também - contestou deixando sobre a mesa várias caixas. - A primeira semana, te seguiu um de meus guarda-costas, assim que sabia tudo o que fazia.

- Fizeste que me seguissem? - perguntou Lílian consternada. - E compraste minhas jóias? Por que?

- Porque, naqueles momentos, queria ganhar tua confiança e impressionar-te com minha generosidade - confessou Tiago, que tinha rezado para que não lhe fizesse aquela pergunta.

- Canalha - lhe disse trmendo de raiva. - Por isso meu ofereceste um apartamento! Acreditava que me podia alucinar com teu dinheiro. Equivocaste-te então e estás te equivocando agora...

- Só quero que tenhas o que te pertence

- disse Tiago com determinação.

- Para que? Para que te sintas melhor? Para que tua consciência descanse calma pelo que me fizeste? Não te dá conta de que está me ofendendo?

- Por que...? - disse Tiago, alucinado. Aquela não era a resposta que ele tinha imaginado. Só queria fazer-lhe a vida mais fácil. Que tinha de mau aquilo?

- Porque deste por certo que sou dessas mulheres que aceitam presentes caros de homens como você!

Como te atreve? Me tinha por tua amante ou algo assim? Acha que tem que me pagar? – lhe gritou louca de dor.

- Não, mas nunca te comprei nada durante o tempo que estivemos juntos - apontou Tiago desejando podê-la abraçar e acalmá-la.

- Suponho que por isso tem tantas mulheres... As enche de presentes para que durmam contigo! - se soltou, lutando para não chorar.

Tiago decidiu não ter em conta aquela frase. Ficou olhando a fatura que tinha sobre a mesa e as cifras que Lílian tinha escrito num papel. Tão mau estava economicamente?

- Quer que eu lhe empreste dinheiro? Pode me devolver assim que puder- Lílian abriu a porta.

- Vá embora, por favor...

- Vim com boas intenções, não para te aborrecer.

Lílian tomou as caixas e as pôs na mão junto com as chaves do carro.

- E nem te ocorra deixar aí o carro.

- Lílian...

- Não te aproxime de mim!

- Só queria saber se estavas bem!

- Claro que estou bem. Tuas visitas são como um remédio medicina! —gritou-lhe.

Tiago se foi sem querer pensar no que lhe tinha dito Lílian. Preferiu crer que deveria ter pensado que, estando tão mau de dinheiro, não poderia manter esse carro. No entanto, a dor que tinha visto em seu cara e as olheiras que tinha o tinham preocupado. Não tinha bom aspecto. Por sua culpa? Pela primeira vez, sentiu que não sabia que fazer e aquilo o aterrorizou. Como podia ser Lílian tão cabeça dura e orgulhosa? Era alegre e amável, carinhosa e boa. Aquilo não concordava com a imagem dela que lhe tinha contado Ingrid.

*******************************************************

Lílian se jogou na cama e chorou até ficar sem lágrimas. Perguntou-se se o bebê sofreria se ela estava mau. Sentiu-se culpada. Pôs uma mão na barriga, pediu-lhe perdão em silêncio por não poder se controlar e lhe prometeu fazê-lo melhor no futuro.

Para que Tiago lhe quisesse emprestar dinheiro e dar-lhe as jóias e o carro, devia de dar-lhe muita pena. Por que lhe tinha dito que o queria? Por que estava se comportando assim com ela quando, pelo que sabia dele, uma declaração de amor deveria tê-lo feito fugir apavorado? Quando ia dizer-lhe que estava grávida? Ficou dormindo depois de decidir que ainda não tinha forças para outro confronto com ele.

**N/A: ai qm ta a fim de estrangular o Potter? Pq depois dessa nem ser chamado pelo nome ele tem o direito...rsrsrsrrsrsrs**

**Thaty:**** Oi, tudo bem? Da pra acreditar ele ainda acha q ta certo, mais logo ele vai perceber q ñ é assim, obrigado pelo comentário, bjs**

**L Fernii****: oi, leitora nova, ai ta a atualização, espero q goste, ñ demorei, e o próximo, vai vir ainda mais rápido, continue lendo e comentando...bjs**

**Srta karol****: olá tudo bem? Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, obrigado mesmo e viu vc nem vai ter q esperar muito, e o próximo vai vir ainda mais rápido, pq já ta pronto, eu ñ sei o q aconteceu com a minha pagina de review q o seu comentário ñ aparece lá, acho q é pq vc comentou logo q eu resolvi dar uma olhada lá então ñ deu tempo do seu comentário aparecer, sorte q eu fui da uma olhadinha no meu e-mail e pude te responder...contineu lendo e comentando...bjs**

**Obrigado a todos q favoritaram e deixaram a ficc em alerta...**

**Ai galera o lugar dos reviews mudou então é só clicar aqui em baixo e deixar um comentário**

**Please **

**Beijos**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**CAPITULO VIII**

Segunda feira pela manhã, Tiago se deu conta de que seus empregados estavam demasiado calados e supôs que tinham lido o Sunday Globe.

Decidiu não pensar em Lílian. Às onze, encontrou-se olhando seu relatório. Quando leu que a tinham xingado por imprimir quatrocentas fotos suas, não pôde evitar sorrir.

Tiago não acreditava em seu amor por Lílian, deixava-o louco seu corpo... seu sorriso... e seu cabelo.

Também lhe agradava falar com ela porque as conversas eram interessantes. Também lhe agradava a naturalidade com que o tocava. Não tinha nada de mau nisso, verdade? Aquilo não queria dizer que estivesse apaixonado. Só que sabia apreciar suas qualidades.

Por outra parte, era uma falsa, uma mentirosa que seguramente tinha dormido com seu irmão.

Ainda assim, não acreditava que Lílian tivesse sido a causa da morte de Connor. Ingrid precisava procurar um culpado, mas a verdade era que Connor estava bêbado quando se despedaçou. Aquele acidente tinha sido conseqüência da irresponsabilidade e da paixão pela velocidade.

Sem pensar duas vezes, decidiu ir pagar a fatura da boutique que tinha visto na habitação de Lílian.

Aquele dia, ao chegar ao trabalho, Lílian se encontrou com todo tipo de cochichos desagradáveis.

Quando Milly Sharpe lhe perguntou encantadora onde queria trabalhar, contestou-lhe vermelha como um tomate que para ela não tinha importância. Puseram-na numa sala e lhe deram algo para mantê-la entretida.

Se deu conta de que seguir trabalhando na empresa de Tiago ia ser muito desagradável.

No intervalo para o almoço chamou a outra agência de seleção de pessoal. Disseram-lhe que não tinha problema em procurar-lhe um posto como relações públicas.

A sexta-feira, Tiago apareceu no último andar, onde trabalhava Lílian, porque tinha uma reunião com o diretor de contabilidade. O homem o estava esperando sair do elevador, mas ele nem o viu. Só tinha olhos para Lílian, que estava frente a ele vestida de amarelo.

- Lílian...

Ela assentiu lentamente e notou que lhe acelerava o coração e que seu aborrecimento se dissipava. Ao olhá-lo nos olhos, deu conta de que as partes mais íntimas de seu corpo também se alegravam de vê-lo.

- Oi... - disse ele com os hormônios revolucionados e um perigoso entusiasmo. - Como está?

- Bem... - contestou ela num fio de voz.

- Tenho uma reunião...

Enquanto o via afastar-se pelo corredor, Lílian conseguiu reagir e, nesse momento, ouviu uns risos procedentes do despacho de Milly Sharpe. Se tinha posto em evidência? Pois claro que sim. Se tinha ficado olhando-o como uma colegial. Envergonhada, decidiu não estar por ali quando Tiago saísse da reunião.

Aquela tarde, a agência de seleção a chamou para dizer-lhe que tinham um posto para ela e que começaria na semana seguinte. Aliviada, aceitou. Pareceu-lhe que lhe resultaria mais fácil reordenar sua vida longe de Potter Internacional e, assim, reunir a coragem para dizer a

Tiago o que lhe tinha que dizer.

A sexta-feira pela noite, Tiago ficou em casa aborrecido. Não queria sair nem ver ninguém.

Lílian chamou o seu pai e o encontrou muito preocupado.

- Que passou com a senhora Baines?

- Lhe ofereci uma boa indenização, aceitou-a e se foi no mesmo dia muito chateada - contestou seu pai. - Felicity está super feliz, mas a mim tudo isto me deixou com sabor ruim na boca.

- E Felicity?

- Mal... Põe-se a chorar cada vez que lhe digo algo do bebê, e o outro dia me ocorreu dizer-lhe que queria falar com seu ginecologista e se pôs histérica.

Lílian levantou as sobrancelhas. Não estaria Felicity à beira de uma crise de ansiedade? Sentiu-se culpada por não contar a seu pai o que sabia. Perguntou-se que pensaria ele quando lhe dissesse que ia ter um filho ilegítimo. Não ia fazer-lhe nenhuma graça porque era um homem conservador.

Aquilo podia piorar sua relação...

Era domingo pela manhã, Tiago abriu o Sunday Globe, um jornal que sempre tinha tido por u panfleto. Só queria comprovar que Patsy não tinha voltado a escrever nada sobre Lílian e ele.

Ficou estupefato ao ver que os protagonistas daquela semana eram Connor e Felicity Evans, a madrasta de Lílian. Patsy tinha feito bem seu trabalho e tinha conseguido que a senhora Baines lhe contasse tudo o que sabia sobre sua aventura.

Lílian estava na cama quando soou seu celular. Atendeu e ficou alucinada ao comprovar que era uma amiga que chamava para pedir-lhe perdão por ter-se equivocado com ela quanto a Connor.

- Do que está falando?

- Você ainda não leu o Sunday Globe!

Ao ler que a senhora Baines tinha vendido toda a história, Lílian se deu conta de que a governanta devia saber de tudo inclusive antes que ela. Agora entendia por que Felicity queria desfazer-se da senhora Baines.

Uma hora depois, estava frente a sua casa. Tinha uma nuvem de fotógrafos na porta, mas conseguiu abrir o passo enquanto disparavam suas câmaras. Seu pai estava sentado em seu escritório, com as cortinas fechadas.

**N/A: e ai gostaram? Ñ demorei neh? Na verdade eu pretendo terminar até o próximo final de semana!!!**

**Thaty: q bom q vc ainda ta gostando e obrigado por comentar...bjs**

**Ñ esqueçam de deixar uma review, é muito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vcs**

**Beijinhos**


	10. Capitulo IX

**CAPITULO IX**

-Felicity se foi ontem à noite. Uma amiga jornalista a advertiu do que ia sair publicado hoje, - lhe confessou seu pai, visivelmente consternado. - Não vai voltar. Quer o divórcio...

- Mas... e o bebê?

Seu pai a olhou com tristeza.

- Não há nenhum bebê...

- Oh, não. O perdeu?

- Não, nunca existiu. Não estava grávida. Só o inventou para que não me contasses de Connor e ela. Pensou que poderia ficar grávida e, depois, dizer que se tinha confundido de data, mas não estava gestante. Como o tempo ia passando e teve que começar a ir ao ginecologista, decidiu que mais adiante fingiria um aborto natural. - Ainda bem que me livrei disso!

- E não será porque deseja tanto ter um filho que o inventou?

- Não - contestou seu pai. - Ontem à noite me disse que os meninos não lhe agradam e que estava farta de viver com um homem que poderia ser seu pai! Lhe importa o mínimo o dano que nos fez!

- Eu sinto muito...

- Pode que um homem de cinqüenta e cinco anos que se casa com uma mulher trinta anos mais jovem se mereça isto. Por que não me contaste que me enganava com Connor?

- Não queria lhe causar sofrimento, além do mais tinha o bêbe! - contestou.

Horas mais tarde, enquanto preparava um algo de comer para seu pai, deu-se conta de que seu nome tinha ficado limpo. Se inteiraria Tiago?Cedo ou tarde, sim. Como reagiria ao dar-se conta de que deste um fora? Bem, a ela que lhe importava? O que lhe tinha feito era imperdoável.

Abriu a geladeira e viu que tinha tomates secos e sorvete. – Hum! - Que fome.

Uma hora depois, o Lamborghini de Tiago chegava a casa dos Evans. Só ficava um fotógrafo e Tiago sorriu quando lhe fez uma foto. Estava sorrindo desde que tinha lido a coluna de Patsy.

A verdade é que tudo encaixava a madrasta má, como nos contos. Era perfeito. Agora, o único que queria era recuperar a Lílian.

- Lílian não o perdoará - o advertiu o fotógrafo.

- Não digas tolices - lhe contestou furioso.

- É uma mulher de armas agora... Eu não teria muitas esperanças.

Tiago se limitou a rir e chamou à porta com força.

Uma pena que Lílian o tivesse visto chegar desde o salão. Ainda que estava longe, seu sorriso a deixou dura como uma pedra. Que bonito era, mas, como se atrevia a sorrir crendo que ia ser bem recebido?

Aquilo disparou seu rancor e a fez suspeitar que não se arrependia de nada do que tinha sucedido.

Aquele homem era um insensível sem escrúpulos. Era impossível ter uma relação séria com ele.

Tiago tinha encarregado de deixar isso muito claro.

Não tinha conseguido talvez sobreviver uma semana sem ele? Seguro que acabaria esquecendo-o, claro que sim. Mas no fundo de seu ser, soube que Tiago ia pedir-lhe que voltasse com ele e aquilo a perturbou. Pensou que, quanto lhe dissesse que estava grávida e que queria criar àquele filho só, ele daria pra trás. Assim que não tinha nada do que se preocupar.

Quando Lílian lhe abriu a porta, Tiago já não sorria.

- O que quer aqui...?

- Por que não saímos para dar uma volta? Não creio que tua família esteja hoje para muitas visitas.

- Só está meu pai e está dormindo na biblioteca - contestou ela, demasiado consciente de sua presença fazendo-o passar ao estudo.

- E a...? - Tiago conseguiu controlar-se a tempo para não pronunciar o insulto de quatro letras. -

E tua madrasta?

- Se foi. Vão se divorciar.

- Teu pai atuou bem ao pô-la na rua - apontou Tiago sem compaixão.

- A verdade é que se foi ela.

- Melhor... assim terá direito a menos coisas no acordo de divórcio - condenou ele.

- Agora mesmo, a meu pai o que menos lhe importa é isso! - exclamou Lílian, magoada. – Está destroçado!

- Estava pensando em você, não em seu pai. Não é muito agradável ter uma mulher assim na família.

Por que não lhe contou a verdade antes?

- Porque pensava que estava grávida, mas não era verdade, que me disse para manter-me com a boca fechada - contestou pensando na ironia de sua própria gravidez. Felicity morta de vontades por ficar gestante e, ao final, tinha sido ela a que ia ter um filho.

- Devia de estar louca. Se te serve de consolo, Ingrid Morgan me chamou esta manhã profundamente envergonhada pelo modo como te tratou.

- Não lhe guardo nenhum rancor - contestou Lílian aproximando da janela.

- Não entendo por que não me contaste toda a verdade. Se me tivesses dito que Connor se via com a mulher de teu pai, te teria acreditado.

Lílian se deu conta de que a estava tentando culpar em parte por não ter querido confiar nele.

- Não o creio. Ingrid e você queriam vingança e dava na mesma a quem vocês arrastassem nessa sórdida vingança! A Tiago não lhe agradou aquela contestação.

- Me equivoquei contigo e quero que o saibas.

- É uma desculpa?

- Theo mou... Espera um momento! - exclamou Tiago! Lílian se deu conta de que não estava tão calmo como queria fazê-la crer. – Sinto muito, sinto muito, para valer.

- Eu não.

- Não te estou pedindo que o estejas - disse ele perguntando-se se o brilho das lágrimas que estava vendo em seus olhos eram a resposta correta à primeira desculpa que lhe oferecia a uma mulher em sua vida.

- Não sinto que te equivocasses julgando-me porque, assim, dei-me conta do besta e canalha que és.

- Mas não voltarei a tratar-te assim nunca mais - protestou ele. - Quero que volte comigo.

- Seguro que encontras a outra tonta para substituir-me - lhe espetou Lílian dando-lhe as costas e concentrando-se em não chorar.

- Sim, claro que poderia fazê-lo se quisesse. O problema é que a única que quero é você.

«Na cama, claro», pensou Lílian com um nó na garganta. Obrigou-se a girar para olhá-lo aos olhos.

- Creio que mudarás de opinião quando ouças o que tenho que te dizer.

- Nada fará que mude de opinião - lhe prometeu Tiago abraçando-a de repente.

Lílian não queria ficar entre seus braços, mas Tiago não a soltava. Agarrou em seu rosto e a olhou aos olhos.

- Por que me olhas assim? Prometo-te que não voltarei a te machucar.

- Estou grávida... - disse Lílian tremendo. Tiago a soltou absorto. Não estava preparado para aquilo.

- Grávida?

- Sim.

- Grávida... - repetiu como se não tivesse ouvido aquela palavra em sua vida. - De Connor? - adicionou preso em um terrível ciúmes. Lílian se afastou dele.

- Não, não é de Connor. Teu irmão não era tão rasteiro como para dormir comigo e com Felicity ao mesmo tempo. De fato, nunca dormir com ele - confessou.

Tiago recordou aquela primeira noite com ela e supôs que podia ser verdadeiro, mas a notícia o tinha pego tão de surpresa que não podia pensar com clareza.

- Como sei que isso é verdadeiro?

- A única pessoa com a qual dormi em toda minha vida foi você... É culpa minha que estivesses muito absorto em aproveitar-te de mim como para dar-te conta de que era virgem?

- Não me aproveitei de ti em nenhum momento e, se o que me dizes é verdade, és a única virgem com a que tenho estado - contestou tentando ganhar tempo para pensar. - Disseste-me que estavas tomando pílula.

- Aquela manhã vomitei. O médico me disse que pôde ser por isso ou porque me tenha tocado estar dentro da pequena percentagem de mulheres que ficam grávida com este método anticonceptivo.

O caso é que estou grávida e o filho é teu.

- Meu... - disse Tiago, abrumado pela enorme responsabilidade de ter um filho. Pensou em sua triste infância, sempre ao cuidado de outros ou em internados longe de casa. Ninguém melhor do que ele sabia do que o dinheiro não é nada para um menino que não tem afeto.

- Vejo que ficaste sem palavras - apontou Lílian depois de um grave silêncio. . Bem, quero que saibas que vou ter o bebê...

Tiago enrugou o cenho sem entender muito bem o que lhe acabava de dizer.

- Claro. Porque não o teria?- Lílian piscou confusa.- Teremos que fazer o melhor possível - disse Tiago dando-se conta de que sua vida ia sofrer uma severa mudança. Decidiu que a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer era que Lílian tivesse àquele filho. Assim voltaria com ele. Estava decidido de que nada faltaria àquele menino.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Tiago suspirou com impaciência.

- Obviamente, terei que me casar contigo. Foi culpa minha. Eu também teria que ter tomado precauções aquela noite. Daí me encarregarei com a responsabilidade. Sou um Potter... Nunca tentaria fugir de minha responsabilidade!

**N/A: Viu eu disse q ia ser rápida... mais vamos falar serio, fico abismada com a humildade do Tiago...rsrs...**

**Thaty****: fico muito feliz q vc ainda está gostando, e sim, agora tenho certeza q até o final de semana eu já terminei...bjs**

**Raquel Cullen****: satisfez a sua curiosidade, pois é ele é imprevisível, quando ela pensou q ele ia fugir, dizer q o filho ñ era dele ou até mesmo sugeri um aborto ele foi lá e a pedui em casamento, tudo bem q foi o pior pedido de casamento q eu já vi na minha vida mais...pelo menos ele ñ fez nada q ela pensou q faria... continue lendo e comentando, bjs **

**A mensagem de sempre ñ esqueçam de deixar reviews**


	11. Capitulo X

**CAPITULO X**

Lílian sentiu que a ira se apoderava dela.

- Não quero me casar contigo...

- Não tem opção...

- Vê se entende... Não vou me casar contigo!

- Claro que sim. Temos algo mais importante em mãos do que o fato de que eu seja um besta e um canalha! - lhe disse com ironia. - Te importaria que nos concentrássemos no tema do bebê?

- Mais você não quer realmente se casar comigo! Também não creio que queira ter um filho! – lhe disse Lílian sentindo que se lhe partia o coração e odiando-o por não se dar conta de como estava.

- Te quero a meu lado e, quanto ao menino, já me farei à idéia.

Lílian abriu a porta do escritório como indicando-lhe que se fosse. Ali estava seu pai, alucinado.

Obviamente, tinha ouvido o suficiente como para saber que estava grávida de Tiago. Olhou-a com desprezo. Aquilo foi demasiado para ela. Chorando, correu a seu apartamento no antigo estábulo.

Tiago percebeu a cara de desgosto de seu futuro sogro.

- Sinto muito que se tenha inteirado assim. Lílian está um pouco alterada, mas eu me encarregarei de todos os preparativos para o casamento - lhe disse.

Maurice Evans sentiu um grande alívio e ofereceu a Tiago um copo, que ele aceitou.

Nunca tinha se sentido tão perdido. Acreditava que Lílian estava jogando com ele, o último que esperava dela. Deu-se conta de que talvez tinha aberto a boca mais da conta. Teria sido melhor de que tivesse mordido a língua.

Depois de tomar três copos, Maurice lhe disse que nunca tinha ouvido uma proposta de casamento pior e lhe perguntou se lhe dava vergonha mostrar-se romântico.

Tiago contestou com sinceridade. Nunca em sua vida tinha tido um detalhe romântico com ninguém.

- Pois deverias aprender - o aconselhou Maurice antes de contar-lhe que Lílian tratava a suas bonecas quando era pequena como se fosse sua mãe e que sempre lhe tinham encantado as crianças.

Enquanto ouvia a seu futuro sogro recrear-se em suas recordações e iludir-se com a chegada de um neto, Tiago se relaxou e imaginou à criatura como a uma Lílian em miniatura. Começou-lhe a agradar a idéia.

Maurice lhe deu o certificado de nascimento de Lílian e Tiago se apressou a fazer os papéis oportunos para casar-se numa semana. Seguindo os conselhos de seu sogro, foi a uma boa joalheria e escolheu um anel de diamantes e uma aliança a jogo.

Aquela mesma noite, voltou a casa dos Evans super feliz e seguro de que aquela vez sim que ia ser bem recebido. Lílian se daria conta de que casar-se com ela era algo realmente serio quando visse que já o tinha preparado tudo.

Lílian tinha passado meia tarde chorando pela pouca sensibilidade de Tiago. Tentou convencer-se de que a sinceridade era uma virtude, mas tanta por sua vez no momento tão delicado lhe tinha magoado muito. Queria-o muito, mas aquele amor ficava oculto sob infinitas capas de raiva e dor para ele. Como ia casar com um homem que o último que queria era uma mulher e que lhe agradavam as crianças, mas só de longe? Seria um imenso fracasso obrigá-lo a fazer um pouco de o que sempre tinha fugido.

Tiago subiu os degraus do apartamento de Lílian de três em três. A porta não estava fechada.

Franziu o cenho. Era uma loucura não ter mais cuidado numa cidade tão grande. Ainda bem que estava ele ali para cuidá-la. Entrou e a encontrou profundamente adormecida no sofá. Sentou-se a seu lado, agarrou-lhe a mão e lhe pôs o anel no dedo. Já era sua. Agora todos os demais homens o saberiam. Aquilo do romantismo lhe encantava.

Lílian suspirou sonolenta e o olhou. Imaginou-se que estava dormindo com ele. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com isso. Alongou a mão e lhe tocou o rosto. Tiago a tomou e a beijou. Lílian se incorporou e o beijou com paixão.

Tiago gemeu de prazer e a tomou em seus braços.

- Me segues desejando, pethi mou - lhe disse,- mas não posso ficar. Não quero ofender a teu pai.

Lílian afogou um grito de surpresa, envergonhada pelo que acabava de fazer. Tinha voltado a cair em seus braços sem opor a mínima resistência.

- Isto não pode acontecer - disse com voz trêmula.

Então, deu-se conta do anel. Desconcertada, levantou a mão para admirar o maravilhoso diamante.

- Te agrada?

- Que é isso?

- Para valer tenho que dizer?

Lílian assentiu orgulhosa porque não podia crer que, depois de ter-lhe dito que não se pensava casar com ele, Tiago lhe tivesse comprado um anel e tinha colocado sem seu dedo consentimento.

- Também tenho as alianças - apontou encantado pondo-se em pé para abraçá-la.

- Para valer? - disse Lílian, incrédula.

- Sim, a verdade é que não parei. Já tenho os papéis do casamento arrumados. Reservei a igreja e contratei a uma costureira para que te faça o vestido de noiva. Tu o único que tem que fazer é estar lindíssima no sábado...

- Quer dizer que poderei escolher o vestido?

- Falei com um desenhista italiano... Vão vir na quarta-feira para que escolhas.

- Oh... Este sábado? - perguntou Lílian, surpresa.

- A teu pai lhe pareceu bem que não deixássemos passar mais tempo.

- Ah, sim? Tiago...o que te disse quando me disseste que nos casássemos?

- Que não, mas sei que não o dizias em sério - disse ele.

- Para valer? - respondeu Lílian olhando o anel. Deu-se conta de que Tiago estava fazendo tudo aquilo com sua melhor intenção, mas estava claro que se casava com ela porque estava grávida.

Que passaria uns meses, quando estivesse ainda mais apaixonada do que nesse momento e ele se desse conta de do que as boas intenções não eram suficientes para casar-se? Seguramente, deixaria de achá-la atraente quanto começasse a engordar. Talvez, inclusive lhe desse asco. Se aborreceria, sairia com outras e aquilo a destroçaria.

- Não posso - sussurrou.

- São os nervos do casamento - disse Tiago ando-a com força dos ombros.

- Não posso - repetiu Lílian. - Não posso casar-me contigo.

Tiago a soltou e deu um passo atrás. Não entendia que passava. Estava ficando furioso, mas conseguiu controlar-se. Tinha feito tudo o que se lhe tinha ocorrido que lhe agradaria e Lílian não tinha se aborrecido com os preparativos. Nem tinha percebido de que estava realmente entusiasmado com algo que nunca tinha pensado que faria.

- Meu filho deve levar meu sobrenome e contar com minha proteção - lhe disse com determinação. - Não é negociável.

- Comigo, as ordens não te servem de nada - lhe disse rebelando-se.

- Pois diga-me que serve, porque me estou fartando!

Lílian se afastou dele. Ainda que o queria, não devia expor-se a mais sofrimentos. Como ia confiar nele se só queria casar com ela por sentido da responsabilidade? Entendia que o quisesse fazer pelo bem do bebê, mas viver sob o mesmo teto que ele lhe parecia um passo enorme.

- Quero uma resposta.

- Nos casaremos, mas não viveremos juntos. Quero que compres uma casa para mim.

- Repete isso... Não, melhor não o faças - apontou olhando-a com enfado.

- Não o entendes? Seria perfeito! - disse Lílian com entusiasmo. - Assim poderias vir ver-nos quando quisesses.

- Para valer?

- Cada um teria sua vida. Tu com tua empresa e eu com meu novo trabalho.

- Que trabalho?

- Começo amanhã.

- Mas se estás grávida...

- As grávidas também podem trabalhar...

- Trabalhas para mim - lhe recordou Tiago, nervoso. Não queria que trabalhasse numa empresa com outros homens.

- Não. Nunca foi uma boa idéia, verdade? Existem pessoa que não gostam de trabalhar com uma mulher que está envolvida com o chefe. Como te estava dizendo, se vivemos em casa diferentes, não nos meteremos nenhum na vida do outro.

- E se eu quiser meter-me em tua vida? Lílian tomou ar.

- De toda forma, não creio que seja boa idéia que os dois primeiros meses fiques para dormir.

- Te digo desde já que não estou disposto a comprar outra casa, e que me deixas ficar-me a dormir ou não há nada entre nós! - exclamou Tiago sem poder dar crédito ao que estava ouvindo.

Lílian engoliu o nó que tinha na garganta.

- Só tento proteger-me. Não quero que me voltes a fazer me machucar. - Preciso de tempo para voltar a confiar em ti.

Tiago apertou os punhos em silêncio. Assim que era uma vingança. Muito bem. Queria vingar-se dele pelo que lhe tinha feito! Não tinha nascido uma mulher capaz de conseguir que se humilhasse daquela maneira!

- Você esta se equivocando - disse Lílian.

- Não me agrada que me tomem como algo passageiro.

- Só quero que os dois tenhamos espaço e liberdade para decidir se queremos viver juntos ou não...

- Eu estou seguro de que sim. Que te passa?

- Não penso dormir contigo até o sábado - disse Lílian cruzando os dedos às costas e rezando em silêncio.

Um interminável período de prova sem sexo? Tiago notou um arrepio pelas costas.

- Disse nada... - contestou entre dentes.

- É por...? É por não dormir comigo? - lhe perguntou Lílian depois de um terrível silêncio.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Muito bem... terá sexo - disse ela enrijecendo até a raiz do cabelo.

- É como ter uma amante - sussurrou Tiago, super feliz ao ver o efeito que tinha sobre ela aquela palavra. - Muito bem... trato feito.

No entanto, quando minutos depois entrou no carro, não se sentia em absoluto satisfeito. Não queria aquele "trato". Se ela o tinha amado alguma vez, ele tinha destruído esse amor. Estava disposta a aceitar a segurança de casar-se com ele, mas levando vidas separadas. Ainda que estava acostumado a estar sempre só, não queria que aquilo fosse assim com ela. Queria viver com Lílian e seu filho. Queria compartilhar tudo com ela. Não sabia de onde tinha saído aquele desejo.

Sentiu vergonha por ter dito, sobretudo porque ela tinha feito casas separadas e sexo de vez em quando porque ele não podia resisti-lo.

Seria um louco se aceitasse aquelas condições.

Só um tonto as aceitaria.

Um desesperado talvez também?

Recordou a si mesmo que o primeiro era pensar em seu filho e que tudo o demais era secundário.

**N/A: Podem dizer, eu to postando realmente muito rápido, mais é q eu resolvi tirar a semana de folga, sabe como é, sem prova em nenhum dos meu cursos, nem na faculdade e quanto a concurso do ministério de trabalho q eu vou concorrer...bem esse só Deus sabe como os estudos tava me enlouquecendo, então mereço folga, por isso eu to atualizando tão depressa, pq quando chegar dezembro eu vou ter tudo isso q eu mencionei q eu ñ tenho essa semana e tenho certeza q até lá vou ter ainda mais...portanto vamos aproveitar...espero q ñ tenham objeção...**

**O próximo capitulo deve sair sexta feira, é o penúltimo capitulo, pois é ta chegando ao fim...vou sentir tanta saudade... BUABUABUABUABUABUA... mais eu ñ vou ficar fora muito tempo, tendo em vista q eu tenho uma ficc em andamento e semana q vem eu já vou postar o prólogo da próxima, q é do mesmo gênero q essa...Podem dizer vcs nunca viram uma autora tão rápida quanto eu, neh???hehehhehehhehehhehe....Mais é q eu ñ consigo ficar longe de vcs!!!!!!!!!!**

**Respondendo:**

**Srta Karol:**** oi, tudo bem? É eu sei como é, as vezes eu tb escrevo os reviews, ai eu me distraio com outra coisa, saio e esqueço de confirmar, pra manda-los, então ta perdoadissima,rs. Mais q bom q vc ta gostando, e ai o q ta achando das atualizações tão rápidas? ps 1: a felicity é realmente uma vaca, mais ela ta tendo o 2: eu ñ vi a cara dele mais pode ter certeza q eu imaginei uma cara de alguém q foi chutado pela namorada, o carro quebrou no meio de uma tempestade e ainda pisou em cocô de cachorro,rsrs..é eu sou má. ps 3: eu tb queria ser ela, mais eu acho q mesmo com vontade de soca-lo eu ia acabar querendo fazer outro tipo de coisa...hehehehehhe....to esperando o seu comentário nesse capitulo, bjs **

**Raquel Cullen****: Olá tudo bem? "****Vê se entende... Não vou me casar contigo!" a qm ela acha q ta enganando, de certo a mim é q ñ é, e a vc? Rsrsrsr....mais pelo jeito o casamento vai sair, é um pouco estranho, mais já deu pra perceber q ele ñ vai se dar por vencido, esse povo complica demais, se sou eu...aiaiaiaiaiaiai...mais pelo menos ele já estão conversando civilizadamente, viu só já estão falando até, se o casamento vai ou ñ vai ter relações intimas...heheehhehe...obrigado pelo comentário e espero q continue...bjs**

**Ladywhitie****: oi, tudo bem? Nossa, tenho uma fã e nem sabia, já sabe q encheu minha bola e agora quero q comente sempre, q gosta do jeito q eu escrevo, eu acho q eu tenho q melhorar muito, principalmente com respeito a fics como essa, é q é a minha primeira desse tipo e eu a utilizei pra ver se eu consigo continuar nesse gênero, pq a ficc q eu pretendo lançar semana q vem é muito mais difícil de escrever, então eu meio q tava me testando, mais fiquei mais confiante com seu comentário, e como vc percebeu o casamento vai sair sim, mais algo me diz q ñ vai ser tão fácil como o Tiago pensou,rs**

**ps: vc comentou no cap: 9, ñ sei se foi pq quando eu postei o cap 10, vc tinha mandado o review, naquele momento e eu ñ tinha percebido, se foi por isso, esperando seu comentário e espero q continue gostando, bjs**

**Nossa eu me superei dessa vez, eu gosto de escrever, mais as vezes eu exagero, ñ é por mau, mais quando eu vejo já enchi a pagina inteira,rs**

**Fiquei tão feliz com os cometarios q recebi, to ansiosa pra receber mais, então já sabem...**

**beijokas**


	12. Capitulo XI

**CAPITULO XI**

Lílian se deu conta de que começar a trabalhar num lugar novo a mesma semana que ia casar não era nada fácil.

Era um bom trabalho porque podia ir vestida mais informal e ganhava o dobro que em PI, seus colegas eram encantadores e em seguida lhe confiaram a organização de uma festa de inauguração de uma discoteca. Estava tão ocupada, que o dia parecia que não tinha hora para trabalhar.

Teve que escolher o vestido de noiva em meia hora que conseguiu tirar para almoçar e se viu obrigada a sair duas noites e a deixar muita gente com inveja porque a viam como a futura mulher de Tiago Potter. A gravidez a fazia cansar-se bem mais do que antes e, ao pensar o difícil que ia resultar-lhe compartilhar aquele trabalho com sua maternidade, os cabelos ficavam em pé.

Não podia parar de pensar em Tiago e passava as noites em claro. A primeira parte da semana esteve fora numa viagem de negócios e, ainda que a chamou, mostrou-se distante. «¡Que esperava! », disse-se Lílian. O que lhe tinha parecido a solução perfeita ao princípio para seu casamento lhe parecia agora um erro.

Não estava apostando nada em sua união com ele e ele também não parecia fazer questão de viver separados. Nunca chegariam a nada. Além do mais, se Tiago não via que sua vida tinha mudado, seguiria comportando-se como um solteiro, algo que a Lílian não lhe convinha de modo algum. Tinha-lhe dito que não confiava nele e que queria que cada um tivesse seu espaço e sua liberdade; tinha a impressão de que o único que ia conseguir assim era que Tiago nem se aborrecia em tentar se adaptar a sua nova situação de homem casado e pai de família.

Dois dias antes do casamento, Tiago chamou para anunciar-lhe que tinha encontrado a casa perfeita para ela.

- Que rapidez! - conseguiu dizer, mesmo com o coração apertado.

Não tinham votado a se ver desde a noite na que tinham decidido casar-se. Quando foi procurá-la para mostrar-lhe a casa, mostrou-se misterioso, como se não se desse conta de que Lílian lhe estava tentando dar a entender por todos os meios que morria para que a abraçasse e a beijasse até deixá-la sem sentido.

- Me encanta o anel - lhe disse- E os organizadores que você contratou para o casamento são fantásticos.

- Não queria que tivesses muitas coisas que fazer estando grávida. Tudo bem o trabalho com o relações públicas?

- Muito duro, mas divertido - contestou fingindo entusiasmo. A verdade era que lhe tinham bastado

quatro dias para dar-se conta de que era o trabalho perfeito para uma mulher solteira e sem filhos.

- Poderás descansar na viagem de núpcias.

- Que viagem de núpcias? Acabo de começar, não posso pedir férias!

- Já falei com teu chefe e não há nenhum problema.

- Ah, não?

- Não, disse-me que és um grande contrato para a empresa. Ao converter-te em minha esposa terás acesso as pessoas pela que se brigam todas as empresas de relações públicas. Poderás escolher um horário, inclusive ir só meia jornada - disse Tiago, iludido por seus lucros.

- Nada que ver com as condições trabalhistas que tinha em PI - disse Lílian, envergonhada porque tinha estado a ponto de aplaudir a possibilidade da meia jornada. Estava segura que a Tiago não lhe agradaria que atirasse tão cedo a toalha.

- Isso foi culpa minha. Queria que a menina rica e mimada aprendesse o que era ganhar a vida trabalhando.

A casa de estilo georgiano que tinha eleito para ela estava à volta da esquina da sua. Lílian não disse nada porque ele também não o fez, mas o coração lhe deu um pulo de alegria. Era uma casa preciosa, reformada com estilo e perfeitamente decorada. Tiago lhe disse que os proprietários estavam de acordo em mudar-se rapidamente.

- Você sempre te sai com a tua, eh? - murmurou Lílian olhando as elegantes estadias nas que ia ter que viver só. Presa do pânico, pensou que estava louca para ter pedido aquilo. Sentiu-se terrivelmente culpada e confusa, mas dissimulou e disse que estava desejando mudar-se. Ao vê-la tão contente, Tiago pensou com tristeza que nunca iria viver com ele.

Lílian levou o dia de seu casamento um vestido de conto de fadas. Foi um dia cheio de surpresas, começando por um maravilhoso colar de diamantes e safiras com brincos a jogo que lhe presenteou Tiago, e terminando por uma carruagem atirada por cavalos brancos que apareceu em sua casa para levá-la à igreja. Deu-se conta de que Tiago tinha feito tudo o que tinha estado em sua mão para que aquele dia fora especial para ela e fosse uma noiva radiante.

Sentiu que se lhe encolhia o coração quando, ao entrar na igreja, ele a estava esperando no altar.

Tiago girou e sorriu. «Um homem que se casa por obrigação sorri assim tão radiante?» Com esse pensamento positivo, desfrutou da cerimônia e brilhou com luz própria nas fotografias que

lhes fizeram depois.

- Estás linda - lhe disse Tiago na limusine da que saíram da igreja.

Abraçou-a e lhe deu um delicado beijo nos lábios. Lílian o beijou com força. - Vou-te borrar o batom, cuidado com o cabelo... - suspirou afastando-a com delicadeza.

- Valeu - contestou ela desejando-o mais do que nunca.

Tinha muitos convidados e tiveram que atender a todos. Isso significou que estiveram muito tempo separados. Por fim, puderam dançar e estar juntos.

- Me sinto Triste... pelos meus amigos que me deram as costas pelo dos rumores de Connor - lhe confessou Lílian.

- Estão aqui?

- Muitos deles, sim. À maioria os conheço desde pequena e outros são filhos de amigos de meu pai, assim que me vi na obrigação de convidá-los.

- Eu não os teria convidado! És muito boa. A mim, se alguém me joga fora, acho que não posso perdoar.

- Eu te joguei.- lembrou Lílian.

Tiago a abraçou com força pensando no boa que era.

- Sim, mas tu és especial, pethi mou. Lílian o olhou sorridente.

- Vou me lembrar disso a próxima vez que te engane... Sabes uma coisa? Fixando-me bem, pareces-te a Connor.

- E por que procuras algo parecido? - perguntou ele, irritado.

Lílian se ruborizou.

- Porque me disse que eram irmãos. E percebi que se parecem na altura, na cor dos olhos e olhando bem também se parecem um pouco no físico. – Tiago não pôde evitar perguntar-se teria se sentido atraída por ele porque se parecia a Connor.

Até então, não se tinha parado a pensá-lo. Connor a tinha enganado com outra. Talvez Lílian seguisse apaixonada por ele.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela ao ver que Tiago não falava.

- Te deveria ter dito que meu parentesco com Connor é um segredo. Ingrid teve suas razões para dizer-lhe a meu pai que Connor era filho de outro homem. Connor morreu sem saber a verdade. Sua mãe não quer que ninguém o saiba.

- Não contei a ninguém - lhe jurou Lílian. - Para ser-te sincera, depois do que tive que agüentar por causa dele e de Felicity, asseguro-te que não é meu tema de conversa favorito.

Tiago tentou recordar tudo o que Lílian lhe tinha dito de Connor, que palavras tinha empregado aquela noite enquanto jantavam, mas se deu conta de que, como tinha acreditado que tudo era mentira, não tinha prestado muita atenção.

- Vai dizer-me de uma vez onde vamos de viagem de núpcias? - lhe perguntou Lílian horas depois a bordo de seu avião privado.

- A Grécia - contestou Tiago perguntando-se por que a levava ao lugar onde mais recordações tinha de Connor e Ingrid.

Lílian sorriu.

- Vai me levar a tua casa?

- A uma ilha particular.

- De quem é?

- Minha.

- Tem uma ilha?

- Como todos os grandes homens de negócios gregos - contestou Tiago encolhendo-se de ombros.

- Perdão se te resulto vulgar, mas a mim me impressiona! - exclamou ela, um pouco aborrecida.

O casamento tinha ido às mil maravilhas, Tiago tinha estado encantador e, agora, de repente, estava de mau humor. Que lhe passava? Estava se dando conta só agora de que tinha se casado para valer?

Não gostava nenhum pouco de estar casado com ela? Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas apertou os dentes, leu uma revista, desfrutou da maravilhosa comida e não voltou a abrir a boca.

Aquela noite chegaram à ilha de Isvos e Tiago a tomou nos braços para entrar na casa, que era uma grande construção de pedra e madeira, com solos de barro e móveis antigos. Todas as janelas davam à praia e o rumor do mar enchia a casa inteira.

- Me encanta - murmurou Lílian sorrindo. - Que paz.

- Ingrid Morgan a decorou. Lílian o olhou surpresa.

- Pensei que era tua secretária.

- Sim, e a amante de meu pai. Lílian ficou com a boca aberta.

- O deixou antes de que Connor fosse o suficientemente maior como para lembrar-se e se foi a

Inglaterra.

- E nunca voltou?

- Não. A Ingrid não lhe agrada reviver o passado - contestou Tiago apoiando-se na porta do dormitório. - A mim, normalmente também não, mas creio que estarás de acordo em que nunca falamos de Connor em profundidade.

- De Connor? Queres que te fale de Connor?

- Deveríamos tirar-nos do meio.

- Perdoa que te diga, mas não sabia que estivesse no meio! - apontou Lílian chateada.

- Não sei quase nada de tua relação com ele.

- Queres que, em nossa noite de núpcias, dedique-me a contar-te recordações desagradáveis de outro homem? Vai dar um passeio Tiago!

- Sim, creio que é o que vou fazer.- Lílian se enfureceu.

- Não te parece suficiente ter passado toda a viagem sem falar-me? Não agüento pessoas que se aborrecem de repente.

- Eu não sou assim - apontou Tiago, nervoso, - mas, quando me disseste que me parecia a Connor, perguntei-me que foi o primeiro que viste em mim...

Ao compreender o ocorrido, Lílian o olhou com desprezo porque o fato era que tinha conhecido primeiro a seu irmão, sim, e isso ninguém o podia mudar.

- És o homem mais possessivo que conheci em minha vida...

- Não o sou e nunca o fui... - contestou ele de forma fulminante.

- Volátil, possessivo, ciumento! Como te atreves a perguntar-me precisamente esta noite por Connor? para valer queres que te conte como o encontrei na cama com Felicity? – lhe disse Lílian furiosa. - Não tem nada de romântico!

Dito isso, bateu a porta e se meteu no banho. Tiago se foi à praia, aborrecido com ela, com ele e com Connor por ter-lhe feito o que lhe fez. Volátil? Não, nunca lhe tinham dito algo assim. Ele era um homem que sabia controlar-se. Quanto a ser possessivo, que tinha de mau nisso? Mas se era sua mulher! O de ciumento não queria nem pensá-lo porque era uma tolice.

Lílian chorou de raiva. Como podia Tiago mudar tanto de repente? Ao menos, já sabia por que tinha estado de mau humor desde o banquete. Não deveria ter-lhe dito nunca que se parecia a Connor. Deitou-se na cama e decidiu ir procurar Tiago. A verdade é que aquilo era até engraçado, dependendo do modo que o visse.

Connor não podia se comparar a ele. Tiago era bem mais bonito e desejável.

Quando voltou da praia meia hora depois, Tiago encontrou Lílian adormecida.

Observou-a e viu que tinha sinais de lágrimas nas bochechas. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Por que o brigava tanto com ela? Connor lhe tinha feito muito dano e, alem do mais, estava grávida dele...

Lílian se acordou inesperadamente e se sentou na cama. As janelas que davam ao mar estavam abertas e observou o espetacular amanhecer. Viu que o outro lado da cama estava desfeito também e compreendeu que Tiago tinha dormido ali, mas ela nem tinha se dado conta.

Banhou-se enquanto se perguntava onde demônios estaria.

Quando entrou na casa, viu com alívio que estava ali, sentado sobre uma almofada vendo o amanhecer. Lílian sentiu que se lhe secava a boca.

Estava descalço e só usava uns jeans que lhe ficavam uma maravilha.

- Oi... - a saudou amavelmente estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Ontem à noite você deveria ter me acordado.

Tiago a sentou junto a ele e a abraçou.

- Estavas esgotada. Não teria conseguido te acordar nem com uma sereia.

- Claro que sim - ronronou Lilia desfrutando do contato com sua pele banhada pelo sol.

- Bem, digamos que foi o primeiro ato de amor desinteressado de nossa vida juntos, pethi mou - caçoou Tiago beijando-a suavemente. Lílian sentiu que o desejo a invadia.

Num movimento que o pegou completamente por surpresa, beijou-o com paixão.

- E o segundo... - disse Tiago levantando-se - é o café da manhã te está esperando.

- O café da manhã? - repetiu Lílian, atônita.

- Sim, se quiser pode me comer a mim de sobremesa - lhe prometeu ele, divertido, guiando-a até a sacada, onde a mesa estava posta com bolos, cereais e fruta.

- O serviço nesta casa é invisível? - perguntou Lílian enquanto Tiago lhe punha a cadeira.

- O fiz eu. A cozinheira é muito discreta e só vem quando é estritamente necessário...

- E onde estão o resto do tempo?

- Na casa principal, ao outro lado da colina.

- Há outra casa?

- Sim, esta não era suficiente para impressionar às mulheres de meu pai. Utilizo a grande quando há muitos convidados, mas, se estou só, prefiro esta.

Lílian sorriu encantada de que a tivesse levado a essa casa. Depois de tomar o chá, Tiago cortou um pêssego e foi dando pouco a pouco na boca de Lílian. Lílian lambeu os dedos de Tiago limpar o suco. Tiago segurou suas mão e a levantou.

- Estou pronto - lhe disse.

O volume sob os jeans era tão óbvio que Lílian se ruborizou, morta de desejo também. Apertou-se contra ele procurando seu calor e suas carícias. Tiago a agarrou pelo cabelo e a beijou com paixão.

- Vamos terminar de tomar café da manhã - disse tomando-a nos braços e voltando ao dormitório.

- Vai ser assim todas as manhãs? - caçoou Lílian baixando-lhe as calças.

- Põe-me a prova - contestou Tiago. - Não te podes imaginar o sensual que me parece que leve o meu filho dentro de ti...

Lílian o olhou com os olhos muito abertos.

- Para valer?

Ao olhá-lo aos olhos, viu que falava em sério e sentiu um grande alívio.

- Para valer - lhe confirmou ele sorrindo e tirando-lhe a camisola.

- O que disseste ontem de Connor...

- Shhh - respondeu ele. – Não fale nada.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Fecha os olhos e pensa que acabamos de chegar - lhe indicou Tiago acariciando-lhe

os mamilos.

Introduziu-a num mundo de prazer, no que o único que importava era o seguinte orgasmo.

Tiago percorreu todo seu corpo com a boca arrancando-lhe gritos de êxtases.

- Tiago... desejo-te...

- Espera... - lhe disse separando-lhe as pernas e avançando para o centro de seu corpo com a língua.

- Não... - disse Lílian.

Tiago não lhe fez caso e seguiu até converter aquele «não» em vários «sim» de prazer. Lílian se sentia fora de controle. Seu corpo não era seu, não lhe respondia, só sentia. Quando o prazer parecia insuportável, Tiago introduziu em seu corpo sem dificuldade. Lílian não podia respirar, incorporou-se e seguiu o ritmo das investidas com os quadris até que atingiu o ponto mais alto de prazer, sentiu espasmos por todo o corpo e, depois, um grande bem estar.

Na tranqüilidade que seguiu àquela maravilhosa experiência, sentiu-se cheia de amor. Era a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ainda que Tiago não a quisesse, era carinhoso.

- Pensar que só eu sei como é, encanta-me - murmurou Tiago, satisfeito.

- Assim te agradará mais estar casado comigo - riu Lílian.

Tiago a olhou fixamente, beijou-a e tomou ar como se fosse dizer algo importante.

- O que temos é especial... muito especial.

- Sim? - disse ela querendo ouvir algo mais, mas conformando-se com o que tinham por enquanto.

- Sim - contestou Tiago, aborrecido porque Lílian não se desse conta de que lhe estava dizendo o muito que a apreciava. - Estamos muito unidos, sinto-o.

- Oh...

- Nunca tinha estado tão unido a uma mulher, mas tu és diferente.

- Você esteve apaixonado alguma vez?

- Não...

Lílian teve que conformar com isso.

***********

Duas semanas depois, Lílian se olhou ao espelho com um vestido em tons de cobre e se deu conta do bem que lhe ficava o bronzeado que tinha adquirido.

Usava os brincos e o colar de esmeraldas que Tiago lhe tinha presenteado na noite anterior. Não podia ser mais feliz.

Tinham passado dias de folga, fazendo só o que lhes agradava. Comer, nadar, ficar na cama, conversar até bem tarde da madrugada. Tinham descido umas duas noites para jantar no povoado. Tinha só duas tabernas e os tinham tratado como convidados de honra. Outros dias tinham ido a Corfú, uma ilha maior, para fazer compras, jantar ou dançar.

Naquele tempo, Lílian tinha aprendido muito do homem com o que tinha casado. Quando Tiago lhe tinha dito que tinha pensado viajar menos para estar mais com ela e com o menino, não tinha sabido que contestar de tanta emoção.

- Te resultará difícil.

- Assim o decidi. Desde pequeno, meu pai era um desconhecido para mim. Ele acreditava que suas mulheres se encarregariam de mim, mas não o fizeram. Era bem mais fácil deixar-me com o serviço ou mandar-me a um internado.

Lílian tinha compreendido o fortíssimo sentido da responsabilidade que Tiago tinha por seu filho. Estava claro que, depois de ter passado uma infância como a sua, queria algo muito diferente para seu filho. Começou a entender o caráter de Tiago ao se dar conta de que tinha tido que aprender a se virar sozinho desde muito pequeno.

Durante aquelas duas estupendas semanas, não tinha parado de surpreendê-la. A noite na que a tinha pego comendo tomates secados ao sol diretamente do frasco, tinha gargalhado e a tinha levado à cama com frasco e tudo. Às vinte e quatro horas, um avião levou um bom carregamento de tomates.

- É um bebê grego - tinha dito feliz.

Não ia-o dizer, mas acreditava firmemente que Tiago era o marido perfeito. Era romântico sem dar-se conta, incrivelmente apaixonado e terno, interessante. Era estupendo. Lílian riu ao recordar sua preocupação por pensar que não era um bom marido. Estava segura de que, em qualquer momento, levantaria o tema das duas casas separadas em Londres e lhe proporia que fosse viver com ele.

A última noite de sua viagem de lua-de- mel, Tiago tinha decidido dar uma grande festa na casa grande. Queria convidar a seus amigos gregos que não puderam ir ao casamento.

- Estás preciosa com esse vestido - lhe disse ao entrar na casa. Lílian sorriu.

- O escolheste tu. As esmeraldas lhe vão estupendamente. Obrigada.

- Não há de que. As esmeraldas não fazem mais do que engrandecer a beleza de teus olhos. Tinham que ser tuas, pethi mou.

Tiago se deu conta de que Lílian estava radiante de felicidade. Não podia crer que quisesse que vivessem separados ao voltar A Londres. Seguro que mudaria de opinião.

- Como chegou a te levar tão bem com Ingrid Morgan? - lhe perguntou Lílian tirando os sapatos para andar pelo caminho de areia que levava à casa grande. - Nunca me contaste.

- Entre os oito e os onze anos, passei todas as férias aqui com ela e com Connor. Meu pai só vinha de vez em quando - contestou Tiago com amargura.

- Todas as férias?

- Sim, ao meu pai lhe vinha bem. Então não estava casado. Ingrid me tratava igual a Connor e eu comecei a considerá-los como minha família. Deixei de pensá-lo quando perguntei a meu pai quando ia casar com Ingrid.

- Era tão impossível?

- Levavam muitos anos envolvidos, era uma relação tormentosa. Meu pai só a via como a uma amante e me disse que não devia perguntar esse tipo de coisas. Aquela mesma noite, fez-me ir para casa de Atenas e não revi a Ingrid até que fiquei maior de idade.

- Que cruel!

«Por que contei isso para ela?», perguntou-se Tiago vendo que saiam lágrimas dos olhos de Lílian. Agradecia-lhe seu entendimento, mas lhe dava vergonha aquela situação.

Antes de eles chegarem a casa grande, que tinha construído Andros para sua segunda mulher. Lílian a tinha visitado a semana anterior. Ainda que tinha muitos quartos, como um hotel, faltava-lhe estilo e encanto.

- Tenho muitas idéias para a casa. Estou desejando voltar A Londres para começar – comentou mudando assim de tema. - Terei que procurar a um bom decorador. Inclusive a um arquiteto.

Tiago creu que lhe estava falando da casa que lhe tinha comprado em Londres e engoliu a informação com aborrecimento. Como podia mostrar-se tão entusiasmada de ante de algo que significava afasta-lo dela? Tudo o que tinham compartilhado aqueles dias não a tinha feito mudar de opinião? Que era ele para ela? Uma parte mais de umas férias cheias de sol, mar e sexo, ou uma aventura que chegava a seu fim? Obviamente, nada mais, apesar de ser o pai de seu filho!

Surpreendida por seu silêncio, Lílian se pôs vermelha porque tinha crido que lhe agradaria a idéia.

Claro que, por outra parte, talvez para Tiago ela tinha parecido muito descarada por sua vez anunciar, assim, de repente, que ia reformar uma de suas casas. Se o teria que ter dito ele.

Isso não quer dizer, por suposto, que vá ser uma obra cara - se apressou a adicionar para arruma-lo.

- Pode gastar o que quiser - disse ele de forma grosseira. – Não me importa o mínimo.

Lílian permaneceu em silêncio, triste, sem saber que tinha dito para merecer uma contestação assim. Estava claro que Tiago estava chateado. Os convidados começaram a chegar e Tiago se perdeu entre a multidão deixando-a só para fazer de anfitriã. As poucas ocasiões nas que coincidiram, falou em grego, dando-lhe a entender que sobrava em suas conversas.

- Te compadeço - lhe disse uma mulher chamada Melissa que lhe deixou muito claro que tinha saído com Tiago no passado.

- Por que? - disse Lílian, tensa.

- É óbvio que Tiago não se casou por gosto - apontou a exótica morena. - Bem, afinal de contas, todas sabemos que há certos homens que nasceram para ser livres, verdade?

Aquilo foi suficiente para que Lílian se desse conta de que Tiago a estava pondo em evidência.

Procurou-o e o viu só. Parecia preocupado.

- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? - lhe perguntou acercando-se.

- Nada.

- Mal te vi em toda a noite...

- E? - disse Tiago levantando uma sobrancelha. - Temos que estar todo o dia agarrado? Já tive bastante estas duas semanas. A verdade é que estou desejando voltar a Londres para que cada um faça um pouco sua vida. Lílian ficou gelada.

- Não és o único - conseguiu dizer.

Afastou-se dele entristecida. Como era possível que lhe tivesse dito isso? Como podia estar apaixonada de alguém tão rude? Não sabia o que tinha passado, não importava. O fato era que se tinha voltado a equivocar com os sentimentos de um homem para ela.

Sabia que não a queria, mas cria que estavam unidos. Não o tinha dito ele mesmo? Claro que, não era o mesmo o que lhe dizia na cama e o que lhe dizia fora dela. Decidiu que tinha que crer a segunda versão, para seu próprio bem. Mirou a seu redor e não viu mais do que caras imprecisas. A música se lhe fazia cada vez mais longínqua. Tentou ir para a cadeira mais próxima, mas caiu ao chão com um gemido.

Tiago correu para ela, preso por uma culpa sem igual. O fato de que tivesse três médicos entre os presentes não o aliviou nada do que ele sentia.

Lílian recobrou a consciência e se encontrou deitada num sofá em outro quarto. Tinha três homens observando-a e Tiago estava de joelhos junto a ela, agarrando-a pela mão como se estivesse em seu leito de morte. Olhou-o e sorriu, mas, ao recordar suas palavras, voltou a perder a cor e olhou para outro lado com a respiração acelerada.

- Só desmaiou, não é nada - lhe disse seu melhor amigo a Tiago. - Uma grávida não deve estar tantas horas de pé com este calor...

- Alem do mais, não jantou - apontou outro amigo.

- Está fraca. Não creio que lhe tenha vindo muito bem ocupar-se de duzentos convidados – apontou o terceiro. - Tiago, que te fique claro que precisa de carinho e descanso.

Tiago se sentia péssimo.

- Vou levar-te à cama - disse tomando-a nos braços.

Lílian não protestou. Quanto mais pensava em sua rejeição, mais agoniada se sentia. Conseguiu despedir-se educadamente dos médicos.

Tiago a deixou sobre a extravagante cama redonda da suite principal. Morria por sair do buraco no que o tinha metido seu maldito orgulho.

- O que te disse de que estava farto de estar contigo, não era verdade - se apressou a confessar.

- Me agradaria estar só - contestou Lílian dando-lhe as costas e crendo que o dizia porque se sentia mal por ter sido tão sincero com ela.

- Me perdoa por ser um canalha - insistiu ele, desesperado. - Quero que sejas feliz...

- Então, saia... - murmurou Lílian.

- Mas te preciso - disse Tiago com força.

Lílian sentiu que uma lágrima lhe escorregava pela bochecha. Obviamente, Tiago se tinha dado conta do triste que se encontrava porque seu sonho de ter um casamento normal e feliz não fosse fazer realidade.

- Mais eu não preciso de ti - murmurou.

**N/A: ai ai ai, chegamos ao penúltimo capitulo, ta acabando!!!nem acredito...bom, chega de drama, vcs viram, ele ñ é tão idiota assim, bom ele é, mais é q é tão...tão...irresistivelmente...sexy q me desculpem as leitoras q estão com raiva dele, mais eu ñ consigo!!! Vamos as reviews...me fizeram tão felizzzzzzzz**

**Respondendo:**

**Carolzinhaz****: como eu disse no msn, muito obrigado, significa muito pra mim, bem como vc pode ver o Tiago ta sofrendo muito, infelizmente com isso a Lílian tb sofre, nunca vi ninguém tão cabeça dura quanto esses !Mais espero q vc continue lendo e comentado, bjs!!!**

**Lilan Potter****: olha só onde vc tem andado menina, tava com saudade, aliás eu perdi o teu msn, me add pelo meu, ta lá no meu perfil...continue lendo e !**

**Raquel cullen****: Viu só ele sabe ser romântico, aquilo dos cavalos achei lindo, e quanto a história do anel, tb pudera ela já havia dito ñ, o coitado ñ queria dar nenhuma oportunidade dela dizer ñ de novo, acho q ele é um homem de ação, pode ñ falar muito, mais ele demonstra, de qualquer forma eu sou suspeita para falar...bjs**

**Thaty****: olá tudo bem q bom q vc ainda ta ai firme e forte, espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo tb, continue lendo e !!!**

**Ladywhitie****: obaaaaaa, agora q vc prometeu vai ter q cumpri, quero comentário em toda história e sim vai ser o mesmo shiper, acho q pelas minha fics já da pra ver q eu amooooooooooooo T/L, nem sei se conseguiria fazer de outro, qm sabem um dia eu . aqui nas minha fics vc pode dar o ataque q quiser, pq os personagens merece, bom ai ta, ele ta sofrendo muito, mais é mais por seu orgulho do q por outra coisa, mais logo isso acaba, continue lendo e cometando,bjs.**

**Line black: ****Nossa hoje é dia dos sumidos, e aí, o q tem feito? tirou feria do mundo das fics? Ou sou eu q ñ tenho te encontrado por aí? De qualquer forma fico muito feliz q esteja gostando da ficc, já estamos no penúltimo, q pena!!!!!!!!!! Seja bem vinda e até o próximo post!bjs**

**O próximo e ultimo deve sair no domingo pra completar a minha semana de férias!!!ñ esqueçam das reviews, to adorando tanto!!!!**

**Muitos beijos**


	13. Capitulo XII

**CAPITULO XII**

Tiago passou uma noite terrível. As maiorias dos convidados não ficaram para dormir, mas uma parte dos que fizeram o manteve acordado até o amanhecer. Depois passeou pela porta do quarto de Lílian, perguntando-se se devia acordá-la para falar com ela.

Enquanto ela tomava café da manhã na cama, como ele tinha ordenado, Tiago se ocupou de se despedir devidamente de seus convidados. Quando quis ir ver Lílian, era hora de voltar A Londres. Ela desceu a escada vestida de escuro e com uns enormes óculos de sol que lhe cobriam boa parte do rosto.

- Tudo bem contigo? - lhe perguntou Tiago tentando esquecer que tinha querido entrar em seu quarto num momento que tinha tido e tinha encontrado a porta fechada.

- Estupendamente... morro por voltar para casa ! - contestou saindo da casa em direção ao helicóptero que os levaria ao aeroporto.

Atras dos óculos se escondiam uns olhos desfeitos de tanto chorar. Lílian se sentia a pessoa mais azarada do mundo, mas o orgulho ia ajudá-la a dissimular. Uma vez no avião, pôs-se a falar animadamente com a aeromoça, riu a gargalhadas com a película que viu e repetiu a sobremesa depois de uma copiosa comida.

«Ainda bem que o insensível era eu», pensou Tiago vendo a indiferença com que o tratava.

- Tenho que passar pelo escritório - anunciou ao subir à limusine que os estava esperando em

Londres. - Vemo-nos em casa... Temos que falar.

«De que?», perguntou-se Lílian, pressionada. Não tinha mais remédio do que ir a casa de Tiago porque a outra não estava mobiliada ainda. Pensou em comprar os móveis e instalar-se aquele mesmo dia ou ir tal como estava. Qualquer coisa seria melhor antes de ficar numa casa onde já lhe tinham deixado claro do que não era bem recebida.

Como era possível que se aborrecesse dela tão repentinamente? Sentiu um terrível nó na garganta e mil imagens bonitas se aglomeraram em sua cabeça. Decidiu que preferia viver numa casa vazia a compartilhar outra com o homem que a tinha feito tão feliz e azarada ao mesmo tempo. Disse-se que Tiago devia de ter perdido todo interesse nela ao vê-la tão entregue.

Tinha-se acabado a caçada, já a tinha conseguido. Iam ter um filho, mas isso não queria dizer que tivessem que viver juntos.

Furioso pela crise que o tinha feito passar pelo escritório, Tiago voltou a casa às sete. Para então, Lílian já se tinha ido. Tinha levado todas suas coisas e lhe tinha deixado uma nota.

Levei alguns móveis teus, mas os devolverei em breve. É melhor assim. Telefona-me.

Telefona-me? Tiago enrugou o papel. Melhor para quem? Nada do que lhe tinha dito a noite anterior a tinha feito mudar de opinião. Tinha-lhe dito que precisava dela, uma mulher capaz de chorar sem parar com uma película e não tinha conseguido que ficasse. «Deixa-a», disse-lhe seu orgulho.

Quando Tiago chamou à porta, Lílian fez se corajosa e foi abrir.

Estava tão lindo como sempre, mas não quis olhá-lo muito. Acompanhou-o até o único cômodo mobiliada.

- Olha-me... - lhe ordenou ele.

Lílian ficou estupefata de antes da força de seu olhar.

- Vêem para casa comigo... por favor. Temos que falar.

- Tudo o que tínhamos que nos dizer já nos dissemos ontem à noite.

- Não... Tentei pôr distância na Grécia. Fiz o por obrigação, não porque quisesse. Se pudesse voltar atrás, não voltaria a cometer o mesmo erro, para valer.

- Mas ontem à noite não te importou em me ferir - contestou aborrecida sem saber o que queria dela.

Tiago se riu.

- O que esperavas que fizesse depois de ter que ouvir que você morria de vontade de começar a renovar esta casa? Como querias que reagisse? Depois de dizer-me que nada tinha mudado, que não estavas disposta a viver comigo nem a dar ao nosso casamento uma oportunidade! Lílian ficou olhando-o estupefata.

- Não me referia a esta casa... Me referia à casa grande de teu pai!

- A casa de Isvos?

- Sim - contestou Lílian dando conta do mal-entendido. - Entendeste-me mau e chegaste a conclusões que não eram verdadeiras.

- Não estou totalmente de acordo. Vieste para cá.

- Porque pensei que não queria que vivesse contigo!

- Por que não ia querer viver com minha mulher? Aceitei num princípio para casar-me contigo, mas agora me parece um terrível erro. Isto parece mais o final de um casamento do que o princípio, mas está claro que não te posso obrigar a que sintas o mesmo que eu.

- E daí, o que é que você sente? – sussurrou Lílian sem poder crer que estivesse dizendo exatamente o que queria ouvir.

- Não sei se te esqueceste de Connor e pode ser que isto seja o que eu mereço por ter estragado nossa relação, mas continuo te querendo e estou disposto a esperar o tempo que seja necessário – contestou ele com determinação.

Lílian ficou imóvel.

- Me queres?

Tiago a olhou fixamente e assentiu.

- Desde quando?

- Suponho que desde a noite que nos conhecemos. Aquela noite fiz coisas que jamais teria feito em minha vida - contestou sem dar conta de que Lílian se sentava no braço do sofá porque lhe tremiam os joelhos. - Aproveitei-me de ti, é verdade. Estava vulnerável, mas não podia deixar-te escapar. Supõe-se que o amor faz que a gente se torne uma pessoa melhor, mas a mim me tornou mais egoísta e grosseiro.

-Tiago...

- Não, quero contar-te tudo, tal e como foi. Teria que ter te levado a um quarto de hospede quando te passou a embriaguez. Claro que, se o tivesse feito, não teria ficado grávida e não te teria convencido para que te casasses comigo. Temo que não me arrependo de ter dormido contigo.

Lílian não podia deixar de olhá-lo fixamente. Seguia sendo o mesmo convencido do que tinha se apaixonado, mas aquilo que acabava de dizer lhe tinha chegado a alma.

- Quando comecei a suspeitar que fosse virgem, em lugar de sentir-me culpado, segui adiante.

Assim era mais minha. Tens razão quando dizes que sou possessivo e ciumento. Contigo sim. Encantava-me pensar que tinha sido teu primeiro amante.

- Está sendo completamente sincero comigo e isso me agrada.

- Quando vi tua carteira de motorista e me dei conta de que era Lílian Evans, tudo se foi ao ralo.

A partir de então, as coisas começaram a ir de mal a pior.

- A noite que nos conhecemos não sabias quem era?

- Já te disse que não! Vi-te na pista de baile. Não podia deixar de olhar-te. Não tinha nem idéia de que era a ex de Connor.

E eu não o acreditei», pensou Lílian, envergonhada.

- Pensei que a loira baixinha que estava falando contigo fosse Lílian Evans e não tinha a mínima intenção de me aproximar dela.

- Era Jen - apontou Lílian, convicta de que lhe estava contando a verdade.

- Quando soube que era você, não pude assumir o que sentia por ti. Estraguei tudo tentando não trair a memória de Connor.

- Por que? Disseste-me que só o conheceste de menino.

- Ingrid me disse no dia de seu enterro que éramos irmãos.

- Belo momento de te dizer algo assim, justamente quando estava morto!

- Creio que foi para poder manipular-me a seu desejo - reconheceu Tiago com pena. – Ingrid estava arrasada pela dor. Aquilo me comoveu. Senti que tinha perdido a um ser querido. Senti-me culpado por não ter tido mais contato com ele.

Lílian não achou nada de bom a falar de seu irmão, mas não o disse. Não lhe guardava rancor, mas tinha muito claro que Connor tinha sido arrogante e egoísta até limites insuspeitos. Até o final, tinha deixado que seus amigos cressem que ela tinha sido a causadora das contínuas bebedeiras que o tinham levado à morte.

- Conheci a Connor através do que te fez - confessou Tiago, pesaroso. O que mais me dá raiva é de que eu te feri ainda mais do que ele.

- Isso já é água passada.

- Me repeti uma e outra vez que me sentia tão atraído por ti por uma mera questão sexual. Nada mais. Quando me interei de que você era Lílian Evans, jurei que não voltaria a dormir contigo... mas o fiz, e várias vezes.

- Eu sei - disse Lílian tentando sorrir.

- O episódio do porão... foi terrível. Sinto muito. Não posso crer que perdesse o controle daquela maneira. Tentei não te tocar, mas não pude, era superior a mim.

- Então te deste conta do muito que te queria

- Me senti como o homem mais canalha sobre a face da terra. Não queria fazer te magoar, assim que decidi te deixar porque a situação estava saindo das minhas mãos.

- Pobrecito meu... - riu Lílian – Imagino o quanto deve ter sofrido.

- Ao final, foi você que acabou me deixando. Nem isso fiz bem- Lílian se levantou e o abraçou.

- Pensei que estavas com raiva de mim. Por que está me abraçando?

- Por fazer-me sentir mais irresistível do que Cleopatra... e por confessar-me que me amar te fez sofrer muito. Agora o entendo e te perdôo.

- Podes perdoar-me? - disse ele abraçando-a com força. - Me dá outra oportunidade para fazer as coisas bem?

- Todas as que queiras - lhe prometeu. - Quando você se deu conta de que tinha se apaixonado por mim?

- Na Grécia, mas não quis pensar muito nisso, porque não sabia o que ia passar quando voltássemos A Londres. Quando desmaiaste ontem à noite, senti um medo irracional e me dei conta do muito que significa para mim. Só imaginar minha vida sem ti...

- Te pareceu horrível? Não te preocupes, isso não vai ocorrer porque penso estar toda a vida contigo.

- Te quero como jamais pensei que poderia amar a uma mulher - lhe disse sorrindo. – Agrada-me tudo em você, pethi mou...

- Eu também te quero...

- Ainda? Pensei que me quisesse mais... Te mostraste inalterável quando te roguei que vivesses comigo!

- Sou cabeça dura, mas nunca deixei de querer-te.

Tiago sorriu super feliz e a abraçou com força.

- Me sinto muito feliz... repete isso.

Lílian o fez e Tiago sentiu que devia corresponder-lhe. Sentia-se maravilhosamente bem. Por fim, Lílian era sua e só sua. Estava casada com ele e esperando seu filho. Justo quando ela se dispunha a beijá-lo, agarrou-a da mão e a conduziu a porta.

- Onde vamos?

- A casa... onde tudo começou - contestou Tiago olhando-a com desejo. Lílian enrijeceu.

- Uma idéia estupenda.

Uma hora e meia depois, Tiago estava deitado em sua cama, com Lílian ao lado. Pôs-lhe a mão na barriga e sorriu imensamente feliz.

- Em que pensa? - perguntou ela, sorridente também.

- Em que é o melhor investimento que fiz. Quando nascer nosso filho, terei dois como tu.

- Seremos uma família. Serás um homem atado porque não te penso deixar ir a nenhum lugar - caçoou Lílian.

- Me encanta ouvir-te dizer - contestou ele olhando-a com adoração. — O que não quero voltar a ouvir é que queres que te compre outra casa para ir viver só.

- Não sabes o muito que sinto disso.

- Não pense mais nisso. Recorda que desfrutamos de uma maravilhosa lua de mel sob o sol, é só nisso que tem que pensar, além de mim é claro - apontou Tiago, divertido.

- Eu estava esperando a que me tentasses convencer para que mudasse de opinião - se queixo Lílian- O último que me esperava era que fosse a comprar uma casa tão rápido!

Tiago riu a ponto de dar gargalhadas e a beijou com paixão. Passou mais de uma hora antes que descessem para jantar e, em decorrência do jantar, Tiago lhe comentou que seria bom que seu pai ocupasse a casa que ele comprou para ela.

- Me parece uma idéia estupenda! - exclamou Lílian sabendo que seu pai queria sair da casa que tantas recordações desagradáveis de Felicity lhe trazia.

Tiago a olhou super feliz e feliz porque era exatamente o que ele desejava também.

***************************

Um ano e quatro meses depois, Tiago e Lílian deram uma festa para celebrar o batizado de seu filho Harry.

Ingrid Morgan esteve presente, e ela e Lílian falaram longo tempo. Tinham feito as pazes fazia meses. Ingrid se sentia muito culpada e tinha feito questão de vê-la. Ao princípio, Lílian o fez por Tiago, mas, à medida que foi conhecendo-a, começou a apreciá-la para valer. Com o tempo, Ingrid tinha visto que nenhuma mulher tinha tido a culpa da morte de seu filho, que a morte de Connor tinha sido um acidente.

Quando todos os convidados se foram, Lílian lhe pôs o pijama em seu filho com amor e o colocou no berço. Adorava Harry, que se parecia com seu pai, embora tivesse herdado seus belos olhos verdes. Era um menino feliz, que dormia muito e não costumava chorar.

Tinha sido um ano movimentado para todos. Seu pai já tinha se divorciado porque Felicity tinha conhecido a outro homem e tinha querido agilizar os trâmites o mais rápido possível.

Ao princípio, seu pai tinha estado triste, mas, quanto se mudou de casa, seu ânimo tinha melhorado e se tinha convertido num assíduo visitante da casa de sua filha. Seus amigos o tinham ajudado muito e, alem do mais, tinha uma relação maravilhosa com Tiago.

As vezes, durante a gravidez, aquela amizade entre seu pai e seu marido lhe tinha irritado muito porque eles costumavam se juntar para trata-la como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana, cabeça dura como ela só, Lílian tinha trabalhado até os sete meses de gravidez antes de se demitir. O trabalho estava bem,

mas tinha que sair muitas noites, não podia estar com Tiago o tempo todo que queria e era muito cansativo.

Harry tinha nascido sem complicações, mas Tiago tinha passado mal até o último momento.

Quanto viu seu filho, converteu-se num pai entregue e, ao vê-los juntos, Lílian tinha se apaixonado ainda mais por ele, se é que era possível. Ao homem que dizia que lhe agradavam as crianças apenas de longe, qualquer desculpa lhe parecia boa para tomar seu filho nos braços.

- Não o tome nos braços - o advertiu Lílian ao ouvir suas pisadas por trás dela. - Tem que dormir.

- Desde quando é tão mandona? - sorriu ele olhando-a com desejo.

Lílian sentiu que se lhe disparava o pulso.

- Desde que te conheci. Se não tivesse me tornado assim, nunca me obedeceria.

- Pois desta vez te equivocaste porque, como passei todo o dia com o menino nos braços, vim procurar à mãe.

Lílian o abraçou e o acompanhou à cama.

- Me encanta isto porque me mantém em forma - caçoou ele.

Lílian riu e tirou os sapatos.

- Demonstra-me.

Tiago tirou a jaqueta e a gravata, e se deitou na cama para abraçá-la.

- É uma provocadora e sabe disso.

Lílian piscou de modo sedutor olhando-o com amor e não lhe deu tempo nem para dizer-lhe quanto o queria porque Tiago já tinha lançado sobre sua boca.

Fim

**N/a: Oi pessoal, eu sei q hoje ñ é domingo e tb sei q prometi postar no domingo, mais é q eu fiquei resfriada, e depois veio aquela sensação de pos doença, q tudo o q vc quer é ficar na cama, alias a minha vida se resume a isso no momento, eu teria postado antes se a minha mãe tivesse me emprestado o notebook dela, mais ela disse q enquanto ela viver eu ñ chego perto dele, algo como ñ ser maluca o suficiente para deixar um computador na minha mão, mais deixa eu tb num queria, eu ainda vou ter um só pra mim (fazendo biquinho) mais em fim... vamos ao q interessa.**

**Respondento:**

**Line Black****: oi, tudo bem? Q bom q vc tem gostado da ficc e ai gostou do ultimo capitulo? Se ñ dava pra ficar com raiva dele mesmo com as maldades dele, agora então é q ñ dá mesmo! Q bom q vai voltar com a ficc sedução, eu nunca curti muito Sirius black fora de ficc J/L, mais eu devo confessar q eu amei asua ficc e ñ me arrependi de quebrar essa minha mania de ficc J/L. Mais me diz vc ta lendo eclipse no pc? Se tiver manda pro meu e-mail eu tava louca pra ler. Espero q vc comente esse ultimo capitulo e até uma próxima! Bjs**

**Srta Karol****: olá, tudo bem? Acho q vc respondeu a sua pergunta, mesmo o Ti sendo, lindo, pegador, sexy, maravilhoso, perfeito... aiaiai (*suspiro*) foi amor q o deixou tão inseguro e ele confirmou isso nesse capitulo, infelizmente a ficc teve q acabar, mais outras virão, vc ñ sabe o quanto eu fico feliz de q goste tanto da ficc. E como foi no vestibular, fiquei aqui torcendo por vc, já passei por isso... aiaiaiai...espero q continue acompanhando as minhas maluquices, espero sua review, quando vc puder, até uma próxima, bjs**

**Raquel Cullen****: Olá, viu só com todo o orgulho do mundo ele foi capaz de ir atrás dela e mostrar o quanto a ama, pelo menos ele foi atrás dela e todo o mau entendido se foi, eu esqueci de comentar sobre o Connor, mais acho q ñ preciso, levando em conta q eles admitiram q se amam, espero q tenha gostado do final e q acompanhe a próxima, considere um !bjs**

**Carolzinhaz:**** oi meu anjo, tudo bem? eu sei q te adiantei alguma coisa pelo msn, mais na verdade eu te popei dos detalhes ñ é? Ñ fica brava com o Ti ñ, mesmo q ele ñ tenha demonstrado, nesse capitulo ficou mais do q provado q ele sofreu muito, só é um pouquinho orgulhoso e a Lílian ñ ajudou muito, mais q bom q vc gostou da ficc, ñ esqueça de deixar um review e até a próxima, bjs**

**LadyWihtie:**** oi, tudo bem? Me lembre de nunca mais duvidar da sua palavra de marota!rs. e ai, o q achou do capitulo, espero q tenha gostado, viu o Tiago pode ser até teimoso mais ñ é burro, rapidinho ele reverteu a situação! Ñ esqueça o comentário, pq já deve saber q eu adoro eles. Até uma pró**

**Thaty****: Olá, tudo bem? O q a senhorita estava fazendo por volta das duas horas da manha acordada e no computador, foi o comentário mais rápido q eu já recebi na vida!rs. dez minutos depois de eu postar, mais q bom q vc gostou, e espero q tenha gostado do final tb. Bjs**

**Bem acho q é isso, fazer o q se chegou ao final(pausa para limpar uma lagrima) espero q o final ñ tenha decepcionado, eu sempre me pergunto se o final decepcionou, pq é tão definitivo, ai eu nunca sei, o q eu sei é q quando gosto de uma ficc e o final ñ é o q eu esperava fico decepcionada, espero q ñ tenha ocorrido com vcs.**

**Ah, e a próxima ficc ta vindo por ai, o prólogo deve ta chegando até o final de semana, sei q a maioria prefere trailer mai pra ser sincera eu ñ sei fazer, então vai ser o pequeno prólogo com todas as informações da ficc, quelas chatas de sempre, principalmente pq vcs tem tem uma autora q adora escrever, o prólogo ta pronto, mais como eu ainda ñ nem comecei a pensar no 1º capitulo eu ñ to com muita pressa, só vou adiantar q a ficc se chama "anjo negro" e ... bom o resto fica para a imaginação de vcs! É eu sou má!!!(risada maléfica)****

**Aqueles q tiverem alguma duvida das fics, quiserem me apressar ou simplesmente quiserem conhecer a minha humilde pessoa, meu msn e meu orkut estão no perfil, adoro conhecer gente nova!!!**

**Amos vcs..beijos**

**XD**


End file.
